NEMESIS
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* SEQUAL TO NOTHING'S... Schuler is dead but is everyone out of the water yet?
1. Let the Games Begin

****

Title: NEMESIS… Chapter 1 - Let The Games Begin

Rated PG-13 (some violence)

Series: Diagnosis Murder

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: SEQUEL TO NOTHING'S… An evil Nemesis returns with a vow of vengeance and some unfinished business as a new partnership grows and new relationships are developed. You have to read 'Nothing's as it seems' first to understand the characters and storyline.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters Steve and Mark Sloan, Jesse Travis and Amanda and CJ Bentley are borrowed for the purposes of this story. All other characters are my own. 

****

NOTE: In real life the NSA is located in Maryland, not Washington, but for this story it is Washington. Also since we know very little about Steve's family life growing up most of it I will make up. Hope that is okay. 

"Mm this is heaven." Jade mumbled lazily. She tried to open her sleepy eyes and when she did her heart stopped. Carmen was standing over her. There was blood all over her and she held a knife in her hand. Jade screamed out just as Carmen brought the knife down. She flung her arms out to protect herself but it was to no avail as she felt the knife plunge into her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Jade wake up." She heard Steve's voice waking her out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still safe in his arms in the cabin. She calmed down and stopped moving.

"Bad dreams?" Steve asked softly as she finally nested back onto his bare chest.

"The worst." Jade said sadly. "Will I ever get Carmen out of my head?" She sighed. "Will I ever be able to forget?"

"Yeah, someday. Just don't try to force it. Things work better when taken slowly." Steve said. Jade lifted her head and looked into his blue eyes. "Oh really?" She teased arching a brow. "Slowly?" Steve just laughed back. "Well not everything." He said. "By the way did I tell you you were amazing?" Steve said. Jade beamed at the compliment. "Yeah well you were pretty awesome yourself." He blushed upon her words. She laid her head back down and he continued to play with her hair as it spilled down his naked body. It was already Sunday afternoon and neither had done much the past weekend except show each other how much they loved the other. 

"Steve?" Jade asked. "Yeah." He said. "I really thought you'd never be able to come back to this place." She said softly.

"Well this place will always be special to me. Afterall this was the first place we kissed." He smiled happily remembering that moment. 

"Like this?" And before he could answer she was on top of him kissing him. And before they knew it it was late into Sunday night with the promise of Monday sure to come.

********

"So how was the weekend?" Shane asked walking into their new office on Monday morning. He flung his black wool coat on the back of his chair and stood across from her desk facing her.

"It was fabulous." Jade smiled broadly. "And yours?" She arched a brow in amusement.

"Almost just as great." Shane said sitting down in the desk in front of her.

"Almost?" Jade questioned.

"Well I haven't been waiting for the start to a new life as long as you. Plus you needed _it_ more than I did." Shane laughed.

"Needed _it_?" Jade asked.

"Yup." Shane laughed as Jade threw a small book at him. "So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked laughed as he ducked.

"Nothing too much. We have to check out some places the Asian hitman apparently visited. See if we can wrap this case up for good." She said handing the file to Shane. They had to wrap up the Schuler case on this end, and that meant tracking all people related to the Asian and Arthur Block. They also had to visit their places of residence and favourite hangouts to see if anything at all pointed to the former director, Richard Schuler, who was still supposedly out of the country.

He read the file with interest as she scanned the apartments for rent ads in the Malibu area. They needed to find a place of their own and get out of the hotel. Mark had offered to put them up temporarily, but Jade knew that if she were that much closer to Steve, she'd never get anything done - literally. Not that that was a bad thing, she mused to herself. She sat back and remembered their wonderful weekend together. They spent most of it lying in each other's arms, lying in bed. It was heaven. It was….

"Hey earth to space cadet!" Shane called breaking Jade out of her daydream bubble. "So when are we going to the old refinery that is the top of this list?" He asked referring to a place where the hitman apparently did a hit.

"Whenever you are ready." She sighed. "It's still hard to believe that we are actually here in LA, living and now working here also." She said getting out her gun holster and putting around her shoulders over her turtleneck shirt.

"Yeah tell me about it. It's kinda scary actually." He said slowly.

"Why?" She asked looking up. "Oh you mean because of Amanda?"

"Yes exactly." He said looking at her.

"But I thought you liked her."

"I do."

"Well Shane, what is the problem?"

"The problem is," he paused scrambling for the right words to say, but found none. Jade helped him out.

Jade looked at him and laughed. "Oh that's right. Mr. I have a girl in every port, who finally has found one that he might have real feelings for, but who has never had a steady relationship for longer than a week, and now might have to accept that she might actually like him back and do something about it!" Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Time to grow up Shane."

"What?" He said getting upset. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, that if you like her, you have to do something about it, and I mean more than a casual weekend fling. That is if you want that. If not, then break it off now, because if you string her along, that will be mean, and that's not you. And if you did I'd have to hurt you." She teased.

"I know." He sighed ignoring her last remarks. "I know. But it's complicated."

"How's that?" Jade asked.

"She has a kid." He said.

"So?" Jade said.

"So," Shane paused, "it's just complicated." He sighed and Jade knew this conversation was not going to be resolved today. 

"Hey guess who I got a call from last night?" Shane said changing the conversation.

"Ed McMahon!" Jade laughed.

"Yeah that's right and your new partner is 'Pee Wee Herman'. Ha Ha, very funny. No seriously, I got a call from Camilla."

"Your cousin?" Jade asked with curiosity.

"Yup. She apparently lives just outside of Malibu. Anyways she extended an invitation for us for a BBQ dinner on her new patio in her new place. I told her your parents would be coming into town and it would have to be after that. She agreed."

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Cami is a great girl. So is Steve invited?" Jade asked.

"Duh. Like you'd go anywhere without him." Shane laughed. "Hey maybe she'd like Jesse. He's a great guy and single after all. Maybe we should set them up, what do you think?" 

"Hmm related to you?" Jade asked sarcastically, "I think I better tell Jesse to run and hide, and fast." This time Shane grabbed a pack of post-it's and threw it at her. They hit her in the shoulder; and she just laughed. "Okay on a serious note, I think that would be a great idea. I think she'd really like Jesse. Actually you should tell her to come by the hospital sometime and meet him there. Or better yet tell her to meet us one night at BBQ Bobs." Jade suggested as she got up. "Women are always a sucker for a man that can cook." She said from experience referring mentally to Steve's awesome ability to cook.

"Yeah maybe I'll do that." He said as he also fixed himself to leave the office.

She got up and grabbed her black jacket. "Ready?" She asked eager to get started on their new job. He nodded and they were out the door and down to the car.

"So I see we have a busy week ahead of us." Shane said.

"And how's that?" Jade asked getting into the FBI Crown Victoria.

"We still have to find a place to live, we both need new vehicles and I need to get a surf board." He finished the sentence with a laugh.

"So something in Malibu right?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Actually I like Orange County." Shane teased.

"What?" Jade said angrily and then laughed as she looked at him and realized that he was joking.

"Of course Malibu, shesh. Besides they have the best beaches." He laughed as she drove towards the crime scene. It was an old abandoned grain refinery on the edge of the industrial district.

"So what kind of vehicle are you going to get the FBI to buy for you?" Jade asked him remembering one of the perks of being a special agent for the FBI. She thought about the new partnership her father had formed with Melvin. Although they worked for the FBI they now took their direction from the NSA, which was more than fine to her.

"Haven't decided whether I want the new Dodge Ram 2002 or the new Ford F-150 Supercrew 2002."

"Oh go for the Ford, you have a lot of luck in them." Jade laughed as she remembered Shane's account of how the truck blew up at the cabin. She also remembered how he told her the desk Sargent at Steve's precinct yelled at him when he told him the truck would be coming back in very tiny pieces.

"Yeah funny. What about you? Does Steve know you like monster trucks?" He teased.

"Actually I was thinking of getting a BMW." Jade said seriously.

"What?" Shane half yelled, she just laughed. He was about to comment further when they pulled into the front yard of the refinery. She slowed the car to a stop and they peered out of the windows to the mass of empty structures before them.

"Shall we go to work?" She asked.

"Just lead the way." He commented as they both got out of the car. They both walked carefully towards the first abandoned structure. They walked inside and headed for the main auditorium.

"Strange." Shane mused as they walked deeper into the old structure.

"What?" Jade asked.

"The echo in here is strange." He laughed rather nervously, but never gave it another thought.

"Over there." She pointed to the stain of blood on the floor before them. 

"Here we go." She heard him mutter.

********

"Hey Mark why so cheery this morning?" Asked Jesse as he joined Mark at the table in the Doctor's lounge.

"Because this whole Carmen mess is finally over." Mark sighed.

"Yeah I know, I couldn't believe what Jade said about her death. I mean how do you just walk away from something like that?" Jesse asked.

"You're trained, Jesse, well trained. Jade strikes me as the kind of person who has gone through many of these kind of experiences and has the ability to just walk away." Mark paused, "but I sometimes worry that it might catch up to her."

"You think she'll go off the deep end or something?" Jesse asked half laughing.

"No, not like that. I was thinking more along the lines of it keeping her from enjoying life. I only hope that she now takes the chance to enjoy life for once." Mark sighed. "I know Steve wants that really badly."

"They spent the weekend up at the cabin didn't they?" Jesse smiled.

"Yup. I saw Steve early this morning, and he was all smiles." Mark sighed. "I'm so happy for him. The unluckiest bachelor in America finally got some good luck." Then Mark paused and his face turned serious. "I only hope it lasts."

"Why do you say that Mark?" Jesse asked.

"Oh just the paranoid concerns of a father that's all. I guess I finally got to see the real danger FBI agents do face. I mean I hear about it on TV and read about it in the newspapers, but to actually experience it up close, makes you really stop and think." Mark smiled again. "Sorry I didn't mean to put a downer on things."

"That's okay." Jesse said smiling again, "so I hear Jade's parents are coming sometime soon."

"Next week I think." Mark said slowly. 

"Wow you get to meet her father! He's the director of the NSA you know. I mean he reports to the Secretary of Defence who reports to the President. The President!" Jesse said very enthusiastically. "Now talk about intimidating. I mean…" he never got to finish as Mark's laugher broke into his sentence, "I know Jesse, shesh." Mark laughed. "I know. But Steve said that Jade told him that they are very down to earth people but very committed to their way of life."

"What does that mean?" Jesse asked.

"I think that is has something to do with his high political standing, but I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here to find out." Mark sighed.

"Do you think they know of any cute FBI agents they can hook me up with?" Jesse asked laughing.

"Why not ask them when they are here. Or ask Shane and see if he is related to anyone with a death defying job." Mark laughed.

"Very funny." Jesse said sarcastically.

After Jesse left Mark sat back and thought about Nickel and Chloe Washington. I wonder what they are really like? 

********

"So when are we going to see Jade honey?" Asked Chloe as she sat down at the restaurant table that her and Nickel had lunch at regularly.

"Just as soon as I finish up the Schuler paperwork. Next week sometime I guess." He sighed thinking of the long week ahead of him. "By the way dear, you look terrific today. Hot date?" Nickel complimented his wife on her new Burgundy business suit. Chloe always looked immaculate. She was doing some volunteer work at U of W today.

"Oh yes, I have been seeing this very handsome man for some time now." She teased him with a wink. "And you look handsome as usual. I bet you have all the women staring at you at the office." She said with a smile of approval on his choice of Black suit with burgundy dress shirt and matching tie. He always looked good.

"Actually I get more compliments from the men in the office." He sighed, and she just laughed. Although they had been married for over 30 years, Nickel still viewed each outing with his wife as special as their first date. He was always aware of the men that glanced her way and sometimes wanted to punch them out when she wasn't looking. But she loved him, and he never had to worry about her being unfaithful. He on the other hand made sure he worked very hard to prove every day to her that never again would he let his stupidity get the better of him. And the mistake that became Carmen was stupid indeed. Much to his relief Chloe never talked much about it. 

"Can you blame them?" She said breaking his thoughts. 

"Actually Mable said I looked good today." He said nonchalantly. 

"Oh really? I think she likes you." She said putting down her menu and looking into his blue eyes with a serious tone.

"Now dear let's be realistic. Mable?" He started to laugh. "Sorry, but," he paused, "I don't think so." He said firmly. "Even if I wasn't married I wouldn't like her." He laughed.

"Ready to order sir?" Asked the waiter who just approached the table.

"Yes." Nickel said as he started to order, trying to ignore his wife's paranoia.

Chloe thought about what Nickel said about Mable. She was very aware of the affectionate glances Mable gave her husband. And although she trusted Nickel around other women, she didn't trust the other women around her husband. Maybe I am just being paranoid she thought, and went back to eating her lunch. Afterall isn't that the type of thing that teenage girls worry about, not fifty something women? 

"See you tonight." He said taking her in his arms for a long kiss after they had finished lunch. 

"It's a date." She called as she headed to where she parked her silver BMW 740. Nickel just watched her leave before heading back to his brand new Lincoln LS. As he pulled into the parking lot of the NSA headquarters, his heart was filled with a sudden sadness over the loss of Eric. Although some time had passed, he still hesitated when coming out of the elevator, as if he expected to hand his keys to an eager young man and wait for his car to be brought to him. He just couldn't bring himself to get another of the valet's to do it. 

He was still thinking about it when he walked into his office. He noticed the Schuler file on his desk and sighed as he picked it up. Mable walked into his office with the mail and some new files for him.

"Mr. Washington?" She called to his back, as he was standing and looking out of his window.

"Ah Mable." He said turning around to face her, "sorry I didn't hear you come in. Lost in thought I guess." He smiled and put the file down. "What have you got for me?" He said extending his hand. 

"Some mail and some new files." She smiled looking at him. "Did you have a good lunch?" She asked trying to extend the conversation with the handsome director.

"Yes it was wonderful. Of course it was the company that made it that much more pleasurable." He smiled as he remembered the scent of his wife's perfume as they kissed goodbye.

"Oh where did you go?" She asked trying to ignore his last remark knowing he was referring to his wife.

"To La Tratoria." He offered not looking at her but continued shuffling through the mail. He put it down and picked up a file and began to flip through.

"Oh really? I have never been there." She said hoping for an invitation.

"Well you must go. I highly recommend the food. It's wonderful." He said with a half smile as he looked up from the file he was reading. She quickly put away her look of disappointment when he failed to extend an invitation.

"Is there something else I can get you Mable?" Nickel asked sounding somewhat exasperated. Why is she just hanging around? Now Chloe's paranoia is wearing off on me.

"No, just wanted to make sure you have everything you need." She said finally taking the hint and walking towards his door.

"Actually can you get me the file on the Board for me and please set up a meeting with Melvin Baker for tomorrow morning at 10 am?" He said taking off his suit jacket.

"Yes sir." With that she left the room, booked the meeting and came back to Nickel sitting at his desk without his suit jacket. His gun holster was still on and his dress shirt did little to hide his obviously well kept physique, for a man his age he kept himself in top condition. Chloe doesn't deserve him, she thought. 

"Here you go Mr. Washington." She said putting down the file. 

"Thank you." He said without looking up. 

Someday, she thought as she looked at him. Someday!

********

"What do you think?"

"I think what I thought about half an hour ago. Nothing unusual here." Jade sighed. "If it was the Asian then all we can do is run a test on the blood and see whose DNA comes up and see if they have any ties to the Asian. Then we can see where that trail leads us." She explained pushing her long dark hair away from her face.

"Yup." Shane said standing up from examining the bloodstain after he had collected the sample. "I'll get it to Amanda when we get back." He offered, Jade of course didn't protest.

"Shall we have a look around?" She offered.

"Might as well while we're here." He said. With that they both took one hallway and followed it. Jade walked past a room and paused to look inside of it. She was about to move on when something shiny in the corner caught her eye. She bent to pick it up and laughed at what it was. "Now what the hell is a token from Disneyland doing here?" She wondered aloud. She put the token in her pocket and left the room. She would examine it later, just for fun.

Shane walked past what used to be a small office. He walked inside to have a closer look. "That's odd." He said out loud. 

"Hey Jade." He said into his mobile CB.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I'm in what appears to be a small office. Like everything else here the office practically abandoned, except for a power outlet with a small generator attached to it."

"What?" She said. "Be right there." He heard her click off and continued to look around. She entered the room and walked over to him.

"What do you make of it?" He asked. "Kids?" He offered.

"Well I found a Disneyland token in another room down the next hallway." She said. "Probably kids. Check the date on the generator." She said. He carefully lifted the generator and peered under it. 

"The expiry date is next month. Still fresh." He said with a puzzled tone. "What should we do with it?"

"Leave it I guess. You're right, it's probably kids. Probably trying to play music or something in the abandoned buildings. Probably like the sound, the strange echo. Come on lets go get some lunch." She said pulling his arm and helping him get up. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she stared once more at the small electrical generator and made a strange face.

"What is it?" Shane asked as if reading her thoughts.

"Just a strange feeling." She smiled as she turned to leave.

"Strange? Like as in we're being watched or something." He asked seriously.

"Something."

"Jade what is it?" Shane asked again as he held her arm and made her give him an answer.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid. I mean if Richard Schuler did try to get back into the country we'd know right? After all that's what the NSA does, is monitor Intel?" She asked.

"Yeah of course. That's what's bugging you? Jade, you're going to have strange feelings about Schuler, Carmen and that case for a while yet. It's still fresh in your memory, in all our memories. And it consumed so much of your life and time that it's bound to live in your thoughts for awhile. It'll fade, don't worry. It's nothing. Richard Schuler is far away from here. It's the NSA's problem now, not ours. Let your dad worry about it." He sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She sighed with a smile. "Come on lunch is on me." She laughed.

"Oh goody, McDonalds." He said under his breath, but she heard and they both laughed. They headed out of the small office and finally found their way out of the refinery and into the California sunshine. As they made their way into their car they were completely unaware of the pair of evil eyes that watched their every move. 

"Very soon," Schuler breathed, "very soon you'll pay, you'll _all_ pay." With that he disappeared back into the shadows, back to work on his plan of revenge. He stared at a piece of paper that was pinned to the wall that was now his new home:

'if Revenge is a dish best served cold, put on your Sunday finest and prepare to feast'

"And feast I will," he paused, "very soon. But I will save the best for the last!" He shouted at Nickel's picture, "so that _you_ will know that it was me that stole _everything_ from you and you could do _nothing_ to stop me!" He just stared at the maze of people before him on the wall. Nickel's picture was at the top. Followed by Jade and Chloe on the next line. Below them were Shane, Steve and Mark. And below them were Amanda, Jesse and CJ. One big happy _dead_ family, he laughed a wicked laughter that echoed into the old refinery long after the Crown Victoria had pulled away. He then took a red marker and placed a line through Amanda and CJ's picture. Time to go to work, he mused. "Let the games begin!" He said wickedly as he picked up the phone.

********

"So what's the picture here?" Shane asked through a mouthful of food. They had chosen a small Oceanside Greek style restaurant that Steve had introduced Jade to and she was now in love with it.

"Okay we know the Asian was the hitman for the fab four. He obviously had blackmail rights on many people. But what's the real picture here? Did he have ties to the Chinese Army?" Jade asked.

"Could be. Afterall you once thought that someone in the director's office was running arms for someone to China. Remember your last trip there?" Jade just nodded remembering her last trip to China and how she ended up in the Chinese prison for what seemed like an eternity. "Or he might be working for someone else in the director's office besides Schuler? Or perhaps someone in Black Ops?" Finished Shane.

"Or maybe…?" Jade started her head starting to hurt from all their reasonings. She was about to continue when she heard a call from Amanda and CJ who were shopping across the street.

"Hey guys." She called as she walked over. Both Jade and Shane said hello, with Shane's smile larger than jades.

"Hey Amanda, hey kiddo." Shane said laughing. CJ just giggled back.

"Hi Amanda. Doing some shopping?" Jade asked.

"Yes I had to visit CJ's kindergarten teacher this morning so I took the afternoon off and decided to do some shopping. I have a very understanding boss." Amanda said laughing. "What are you guys up to?"

"Takin' a break during work." Shane said before Jade could open her mouth. She just sighed and smiled. I guess turn about is fair play she said thinking of every time that Steve was around and she dominated the conversation with him. Oh I miss him. "Excuse me for a second." She said getting up and grabbing her phone to go and call Steve. Besides Shane wouldn't miss her right now she noticed as they started into conversation.

"So CJ you behaving for your mom?" Shane laughed. CJ just nodded his head and laughed. He held up a shiny coin. "See Sane." CJ said not being able to pronounce the **H** in Shane's name.

"What is that?" Shane asked with curiosity at the coin.

"It's a Disneyland token." Amanda said. "CJ found it beside the car this morning. I think the garbage man dropped it or something." She smiled. That's odd thought Shane, Jade found one this morning also. But he put the thought aside as he got down to what was really on his mind.

"I want to thank you again for a great evening last weekend." Shane said softly. "Think we can do it again sometime real soon?" He asked softly while CJ was distracted with the coin.

"Shane I, uh," Amanda stuttered. She was about to finish when Jade walked back to them with a broad smile on her face.

********

"Detective Sloan." Steve said picking up his phone.

"Hey handsome." Jade said smiling.

"Hey beautiful." Steve replied smiling as well. "What can I do for you?" 

"Hmm many things come to mind, but since I'm here and you're there I guess I'll just have to settle for talking." Jade teased.

"Oh really?" Steve laughed. "So how's work going?"

"Actually not to bad. Shane and I have finally settled in. Our office is great and our secretary Donna is actually very helpful. We managed to get one with real skills this time. But I do need your help." She finished with a bit of distress.

"What's up?" He questioned seriously.

"I need a place to live and I need you to help me. I would like to find one to show to my parents when they come." She said.

"Well you're in luck, real estate happens to be a hobby of mine." He laughed. "Tell you what I'll make you dinner tonight and we'll scan the rental pages together. Date?" Steve offered.

"Oh yeah. See you tonight." Jade said as she hung up. She walked back to the table with a large smile on her face.

********

"Well I guess we can finish our discussion later." Shane said. 

"Yes I really should be going." Amanda said as she collected her things and grabbed CJ by his hand.

"Hey guys, shall I make you dinner tonight?" Shane offered looking at Amanda. CJ nodded his head in ready agreement. Amanda was about to protest when she decided to say yes. Man can't I ever say no to him? "Sounds great Shane. See you tonight. Bye Jade." Amanda said with a smile and left.

"Bye Amanda, bye CJ." They both called as they watched them leave.

"What?" Shane said looking at his partner.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." She sighed. "Because there's more than one heart involved here."

"Yeah I know, but hey it's me." Shane laughed.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." Jade said not smiling.

"If you have something to say to me then just say it." Shane said getting upset.

"Shane, I really like Amanda. Now we are going to be around her and Mark and the rest for hopefully a long time. If this is just one more fling, then end it right now. Because if you don't that little boy won't understand. And that won't be fair to either of them. And life around here will be miserable for all of us for a long time, and then I'd have to kick your ass for making my life miserable." Jade said flatly.

Shane said nothing but just stared at her. She was right. He thought about what Jade said as they walked back to the car. Damn! He cursed; he hated when she was right. He did like Amanda, he really did. And the more time he spent in her company the more he got to like her and he world. But Jade was right, he had never had a serious relationship for longer than one week. He just had trouble committing; he was actually scared of it. And he knew it wasn't fair to hurt either her or CJ. What do to? He mentally beat himself. What to do indeed? 

Shane was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jade answer the radio call until she was well into it. 

"Got it thanks." She said putting the CB back down.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Just got another address from Donna. This time at an old air plane hangar." Jade said as she flashed the lights and pressed the gas pedal down as far as it would go.

********

"Hi hon, just finishing up here. Should be home in about half an hour." Nickel said as he hung up the phone. He pressed number three on his speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hey Nick, what can I do for you?" Melvin said as he pressed speaker upon seeing the director's number come up.

"Hi Melvin, for our meeting tomorrow I want to review the board members." Nickel said with a sigh.

"The board? Do you honestly think that someone on the Board could have been helping Schuler?" Melvin asked in quiet horror.

"That's what we have to piece together my friend. Someone alerted him and I want to know who." Nickel said.

"Maybe he just knew you'd be coming for him. Afterall that's what you would have done in his place." Melvin offered.

"Yeah and what if he still had someone helping him? I mean Jade presented evidence to the board and it somehow disappeared." Nickel paused, "if it even got there." He thought about that, maybe Schuler had planted someone in the review office and they took the evidence before it even got up to the Board. 

"Nickel you know better than anyone that now that Schuler is officially out of the country this case no longer involves the NSA. Let the other departments worry about it." Melvin said.

"What?" Nickel said getting upset; "now that he's out has everything to do with the National Security of this country!"

"Perhaps if had suspected ties to the Taliban, but he doesn't. Jade once thought that perhaps it was China. But that idea would be shot down now since China just entered into agreement with our boss, the US Government to help us fight our 'New War' on terrorism. Or do you forget?" Melvin said anxiously.

"Of course I didn't forget. I was in the Pentagon on September 11, remember? We report to the Secretary of Defence remember?" Nickel said angrily. "But don't forget that not all threats to our National Security wear a uniform and carry a gun. That's what we are employed for. We are the office that monitors the Intel for this country, and that's why I cannot let the Schuler case just rest! There's more to this than meets the eye, I'm sure of it. He's up to something I can feel it. So just go with me on this one, okay?" Nickel stated running an exasperated hand through his dark hair to try to calm himself down.

"Alright I'll bring my files then." Melvin said.

"Excellent. See you tomorrow." Nickel said hanging up the phone. He thought more about his suspicions. If it was a board member then how much did they want to be a sell out to his country? He got up and stared into the Washington night. And who, who could it be? And what about his suspected ties to the Chinese Secret Army? Could he just drop that angle completely? That's what he and Melvin had to piece together in the next few days. He would tell Jade only when he had solid evidence. No sense arousing suspicions if they were unjustified.

He thought about Jade. He would see her in a week. And what about this Steve Sloan fellow she was in love with? What could he expect from him, or his family? Jade said that Mark Sloan was a doctor, that he also helped his son help solve some police cases and that he was just down right terrific. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Mable standing in the doorway. 

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in, waiting long?" He asked. How long had she been standing there?

"Not really." Mable offered too quickly. "Here is the Moore file as you requested." She said handing the manila folder to him.

"Thanks." He said casually taking it and thumbing through it.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Nope. That'll be all. Have yourself a good night Mable." Nickel said with a smile then turned back to stare out window.

"Uh, you too sir." Mable said taking one last look and at him and then turned to leave.

He thought once more about Schuler and then decided to call it a night. He took off his gun holster, grabbed his suit jacket and left to go home to his wife. 

********

"One of these days I'm going to have to learn how to cook well and then watch out." Jade said as she finished the wonderful chicken dinner Steve had made for them. She made the gesture of loosening her cargo pants and he just laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed. "So how was your first day?" He asked.

"Nothing to unusual." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "We checked out two crime scenes related to the Asian hitman. Both were about the same, nothing to unusual. Except at the first one Shane and I found two strange things. First I found a token to Disneyland and then Shane found a small electrical generator. Do you think perhaps it was kids playing music or something?" She asked.

"Probably. Rave's have been known to turn up in the most unusual of places. As for the token, probably just fallout from one of the kids pants pockets or something. Probably all they money he had. Afterall who would purposely plant a thing like that?" Steve laughed.

Jade only half laughed as she started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Probably just the aftermath of the case playing games with my head, she thought. But she still couldn't shake it. 

"Jade?" Steve called, she looked up at him, "you okay?" He asked.

"Yup. Just fine." She said getting up and walking over to his waiting embrace. "Perfectly fine." With that she looked up at him and he didn't even think twice about kissing her. "Are you sure you don't want to move in here?" He breathed.

She stopped kissing and looked up at him. "First of all I wouldn't get anything done, and secondly my father, although as liberated as I am would have a heart attack. Believe it or not he's still old fashioned when it comes to things like that." She said softly. "And I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." She looked away. "Please don't be mad Steve." She said softly.

He looked at her and said, "Mad at you? Jade just because you're not ready to move in with me yet would be no reason for me to be mad. Besides it just makes the wait that much better!" He smiled. "The wait?" She just laughed as they made their way to the floor and continued their kissing. "Good thing dad is working late." Were the last audible words Steve uttered.

********

"Well I'm glad you liked supper. Shall I help you put CJ to bed?" Shane asked after they had finished supper and were relaxing in the living room. "Yes it was wonderful." Amanda smiled. "Nope this I can handle all by myself. Be right back." She smiled warmly at him. Shane settled into the leather sofa.

She gathered a now sleeping CJ in her arms and disappeared into the bedroom. She returned several minutes later with empty arms. She sat down on the couch beside him and turned herself so she was facing him.

"Shane, I have to…" she started. 

"No Amanda, let me." He said butting in. "I know what you're going to say and I can't blame you." He started. "You were right what you said about me before, that I usually have a girl in every port. And up until a while back I did." He sighed. 

"What happened?" Amanda asked. 

"I realized it was time to grow up." Shane sighed again. "This is very hard for me to admit, being a guy and all. But I am deathly afraid of commitment." There he said it; it was finally out in the open. How would she react?

"I see." Amanda started slowly. "And?" She urged him to continue.

"And I really like you, and CJ. And for the first time, I am afraid that if I walk away now I'll lose the best thing that ever happened to me." He paused taking her hands in his, "but if I don't I'm afraid I'll screw up and you'll walk away." He sighed looking into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt either you or CJ."

"There's something more isn't there?" She asked reading the worried expression on his face.

"Yes." He said looking down. "In my line of work, I face danger all the time. Like with Carmen, the only solution I knew was the hard way out. How could I do that with…" he was about to finish when Amanda pulled her hands away and put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shh," she said smiling, "who says we have to have everything figured out right now?" She said. "I like you also Shane, very much. But I also have to be concerned about CJ. I don't just want a temporary fling either; it'll mess him up and I cannot afford that. So why don't we both say we'll take it slow and see how it goes from there." She said. "Deal?"

He smiled and looked up at her and said, "how in the world could I ever say no to you?" And before she could answer he was on top of her, kissing her hard, their bodies melding into the soft leather sofa. They were for some time, until they heard CJ stirring. 

"Time to call it a night." Shane said with a heavy sigh. "But I'm glad that we are going to try to make things work for us beyond a temporary fling." He smiled his blue eyes gazing into her deep chocolate ones.

"Yeah me too." She said as they got up and she walked him to the door. He kissed her goodnight and then walked to his rental car. She just watched him leave. I do like him, a lot. But will he really want to stick around for the long haul? Or was it just the heat of the moment talking? She hoped it was real, but only time would tell. She warned herself not to fall to fast, but it was always easier to give advice than to take it. She sighed and closed the door. Yeah take it slow, yeah right, she laughed as she turned off the light and headed for bed.

Shane sat in his car for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he turned on the engine and slowly turned the car out of her driveway. He put on his left turn signal then decided at the last minute to turn right and take the short way back to the hotel. He was about to complete the turn when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large figure in black heading to the back door of Amanda's townhouse.

"What the hell?" He said aloud bringing the car to a halt. He slammed the car in reverse and sped back to her place. Then he put the brakes on, grabbed his gun and headed for the back also.

"Oh darn." She said as she turned off her bedroom light and noticed the light still on in the kitchen. She got out of bed, put her robe on and headed for the kitchen. She was almost out the door when a large figure grabbed her and before she could cry out felt a hand clamp down on her mouth.

"Shut up and you'll live a bit longer." Said the angry male voice. Amanda tried to struggle but it was useless. 

Shane reached the backdoor and carefully made his way inside with his gun drawn. "Amanda?" He called softly.

"Sha.." was all she got out when the attacker who was now in her bedroom threw her against the wall. She slumped to the floor in a dazed state. He ran out of the room and barricaded the door so she could not escape then he slowly walked towards the back door to face Shane. CJ heard the commotion and ran to his mother's room and pounded on the door. "Run and lock your door CJ." Amanda yelled at her son. CJ saw the attacker turn around and head back for him so he ran back into his room and locked the door. "Damn!" The attacker swore. He heard Shane coming and turned to face him.

"Amanda?" Shane called with a panic in his voice. He ran towards her room and was about to round the corner when the figure attacked him by slamming into him. Shane's gun went flying and they both landed on the floor with a thud. They rolled around until they hit the sofa. The attacker landed a punch to Shane's stomach. He cried out but managed to get his foot up and kick the attacker in the stomach. The man fell back. Shane rolled over and tried to get his gun. The attacker jumped on his back and tried to pull his arms behind him to incapacitate him. But Shane used his free legs to wrap them around the legs of the attacker and managed to get him off. Shane got up on his knees and punched the attacker in the face. He attacker fell back and his hand landed on a small lamp. He grabbed it and swung at Shane with full force. The blow hit him square on the head and he fell back onto his back, breathing hard, blood flowing from the top of his face. 

Amanda who had now regained full consciousness heard the scuffle. "Shane!" She cried out as she banged on the door. Shane heard Amanda calling him and tried to get up. But the attacker stood up and kicked Shane in the side of his current injury. Shane cried out in pain and clutched his left side. The attacker then grabbed Shane by the hair and dragged him away from the doorway. Shane cried out and tried to stop him, but he was in too much pain to stop the large man. The man then turned Shane over and Shane felt his wrists being tied together with duct tape. He tried to fight the man off, but the large man proceeded to punch Shane in the kidneys. Shane was down. Once his wrists were tied the large man then proceeded to wrap some tape around Shane's feet, immobilizing him. He then kicked Shane once more in the gut. Shane just lay on the floor in pain his breath coming in ragged gasps. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to finish. I'll deal with you later." Mocked the attacker in Shane's ear as he turned his attention to Amanda's room. Shane tried to struggle for all he was worth, but it was a losing battle. He pulled at the tape on his wrists but was unable to free himself. "NO!" He called out. He heard the man pull the barricade away from Amanda's door with a laughter that made him sick. His head was then filled with her frightened screams and a panicked voice crying NO as the man attacked at her. If it get free I'll kill him he thought.

"HELP ME!" She cried out as she tried to fight off the large man.

"AMANDA!" Shane cried out as he felt tears starting to form. He then heard a click and looked up. 

**Dear readers as usual please let me know if you like the way the characters are developed. This will help me to develop them further. Thanks.**


	2. The Best Laid Plans

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 2 - The Best Laid Plans…

Shane looked up to see CJ standing before him with large watery eyes. He didn't say a word; he just stared at the fallen FBI agent.

"CJ, come here." Shane whispered. He tried to block Amanda's screams from his head while he concentrated on getting free, but it was a losing battle as he continued to listen to the fight in the next room. Meanwhile CJ had made his way slowly to Shane. "CJ go get the scissors from the kitchen drawer." Shane directed. CJ quietly ran to the kitchen and for a second the fighting in the next room stopped. Shane knew that if the attacker caught CJ it was game over for them. He had to do something.

"Amanda!" He called in ragged breaths.

"Shane…Help...me." She cried in sobs. He just laid his head back down in anger. He had to get free and stop the attack in the next room. CJ quickly made his way back to Shane. "CJ cut the tape between my wrists." Shane said as he tried to sit up, but ending sitting on his knees. He forced his arms back as much as he could handle and felt CJ start to work at the tape. He felt the cuts the child was giving his wrists and felt the tape get sticky from the blood from his cut hands. He didn't care; he just needed to get free to help Amanda. He felt the tape loosen and started to pull at it. He felt it snap and his wrists were free. He grabbed the scissors from CJ and cut the tape from around his feet. "CJ you go back to your room and lock the door. Do not come out until your mom or I tells you to okay big guy?" Shane smiled at the boy. CJ just nodded his head and quietly ran back to his room. He turned the lock on the door and the attacker heard it. That was Shane's cue, it was now or never.

Shane got up and tried to find his gun, but was unable to see it. He rushed into Amanda's room. She was on the bed and the attacker was trying to force himself on her. Anger and rage filled Shane's eyes as he beheld the sight before him. Without thinking he lunged at the attacker. Taken by surprise the attacker looked up and was caught full force by Shane's body slamming into his. They both tumbled off the bed. Amanda grabbed her ripped night-gown and pulled it back on her and despite the tears in her swollen eyes and the pain she must have been in, she managed to get herself off the bed and run into the living room. She dialled 911 and then out of the corner of her eye, spied Shane's gun.

Meantime Shane and the attacker traded blow for blow. Shane had to wipe the blood from his left eye as the cut on his forehead, where he was struck with the lamp earlier, was refusing to close up. The attacker took every opportunity he could to hit Shane in each wound he did before. Although in pain Shane refused to give up. The large man rolled over Shane and placed a boot on Shane's stomach. Shane grabbed the leg and pulled the man forward. The attacker went crashing face first into the wall. He screamed in pain as he felt his nose break. Shane tried to get up and run for the door when the attacker turned around and grabbed his feet. Shane felt himself crash to his stomach on the carpet. Shane was up on his knees and turned around to counter when he came up and found himself face to face with the barrel of a 45 gun. "Your heroism was short lived pal." Yelled the attacker in an angry voice. "Now it's time to die." He cocked the barrel of the gun and Shane closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

****

BANG! 

Shane opened his eyes expecting to see a large hole in his stomach. Instead he watched as the large man fell to the ground. He turned around and to his relief and surprise spied Amanda leaning on the doorframe with the gun still shaking in her hands. Her gown was torn and she had bruises all over her face, chest and arms, and despite all that she had come through for him when he needed it most, she saved his life. How in the world will I ever be able to repay her, he thought? He slowly stood up and staggered over to her. She was crying so hard that when he got to her she just collapsed in his arms. He let the gun fall as he collected her in his arms and carried her to the soft sofa to wait for the police to arrive. 

"I'll be right back." He said as he went back to check on the body and get his gun. "What the hell?" He said as he felt the faint pulse. "He's still alive." He quickly grabbed her phone and called for another ambulance. He locked the door to her room and went back to sit beside her.

"Are you okay? Did he," Shane paused not wanting to ask the inevitable, "did he hurt…"

"I'm okay. How are you?" She answered numbly.

"Amanda, please I have to know. Did he…?" Shane asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, but just about." She cried as Shane let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my god, where's CJ?" She asked in a panic.

"He's in his room, he's safe. I told him to come out when you said it was safe." Shane said softly. "He saved us you know. He allowed me to get to you and allowed you to get free and shoot that guy before he could kill either one of us." He said closing his eyes, "or worse."

She put her hand up to his bleeding face and caressed it, "I'm so glad you came back." She said softly.

"Yeah," he said taking her hand and holding it on his face, "me to." He said softly. 

"I know you can't change until the police look you over, but can I get you a blanket or something?" He asked softly.

"No just get CJ for me." She said in a trembling voice. Shane got up and walked to the boy's room.

"CJ it's me Shane, your mom is safe, it's okay you can come out." Shane said into his room door. He heard the door handle slowly turn and then CJ appeared. Shane took him by the hand and led him to Amanda.

"What's wrong mommy?" CJ asked with sad eyes.

"It's okay. Mommy is going to be just fine baby." Amanda said gathering the child into her arms and holding him. Shane slid his body in behind and held both of them. Although his hands were bleeding from the scissor cuts and his body felt like it was just the prime target of a cattle stampede, there was no way he was going to leave them. They sat there in the quiet of the house, all crying softly and saying a prayer of thanks that they were all alive. Then the front lawn lit up with bursts of red, white and blue lights as the police and ambulance's arrived. 

"I'll handle this." Shane said getting up and walking to the door.

He let them in and go to work. They quickly went to the room and took care of the attacker. He was soon on a stretcher with the machines hooked up and a police escort ready and waiting to leave for Community General. A female police officer checked over Amanda and took her statement. CJ stayed with his mom. Shane was attended to by the medics and gave his statement to the police before he called Jade.

********

"What?" She practically yelled into the phone, as she knocked the clock-radio off the small table. She flipped the switch on her bedside lamp. It wasn't long before she was dressed and down to the hotel parking lot, in her car and on her way to the hospital to see Shane and Amanda. 

********

"You were a very brave boy tonight CJ. Your mom is very proud of you and so am I." Shane praised the child now sitting in his lap in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Amanda opted for the stretcher since her legs still felt as though they would give way at any moment. Shane was only too happy to ride with her, so he gave up his right to lay down, although his side was in pain. CJ smiled up at Shane and hugged him. Amanda looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I just kept thinking about what that guy would have done to you if he killed me." Amanda said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

"Shh." Shane said softly. "It never came to that." He said taking her hand, "and thanks to your bravery, I am alive to say that." He looked into her eyes and a serious look came across his face, "you saved my life you know. How in the world can I ever repay you?" He questioned.

"I'm sure someday you'll think of way." She smiled warmly at him. She closed her eyes and thought about him. Even when the man was attacking me I was so worried about what might happen to him. Oh Shane, she thought, I am falling for you. 

********

"Can I see them yet?" Jade asked in an anxious voice.

"Well you can see me right now if you like." Came Shane's weary voice from behind her. She was standing in the waiting area of Community General waiting for news on any of them.

"Oh Shane." Jade said as she rushed to him and they hugged each other tightly.

"OW" Shane winced as she hugged his sore side. 

"Oh man, I didn't see your bandage. Sorry." She said stepping back to look at him. The left side of his face was swollen and bruised. He had a large bandage around his muscled chest and both his wrists were wrapped from the cuts from the scissors. But otherwise he was alive, that's all that mattered. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm alive that's all that matters. Amanda," he paused, "she saved my life." He finished quietly.

"Amanda?" Jade gasped, "how is she? Is she okay?" She asked excitedly.

"Well for the most part. At least he didn't have time to assault her sexually." Shane sighed looking down. "Jade," he paused looking up.

"Yes?" Jade answered.

"I almost died when I felt helpless to defend her. I mean when I was finally free and was able to get into the bedroom, and when I saw that guy on top of her I really wanted to kill him. And I think if I had had my gun I would have without thinking. I lost my nerve to keep a calm head and think about what to do." Shane sighed and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Yeah I can imagine." Jade sighed looking at her weary partner.

"No you can't imagine." Shane said angrily.

"Actually," she paused to look right at him, "I can. When I went to Steve's and found him handcuffed to the bed and knew that Carmen was somewhere in the room with him I was so filled with anger that I lost all sense of reason and nearly got myself killed. When she was gone and I saw what she did to him I really wanted to kill her."

"What does it mean? Does it meant that we're losing our edge? Our nerve that lets us do this dangerous job, have we lost it?" He moaned.

"No Shane. It means that you now finally know the pain I felt when Carmen took Dean from me and then almost Steve." Jade sighed. Yup Shane was indeed falling hard for Amanda.

"Speaking of Dean, do you ever miss him?" Shane suddenly asked.

"I guess, I," Jade stuttered, "yeah of course I do. Sometimes." She finished taken aback by his question. 

"Does Steve ever ask about him?" Shane asked.

"No. And I never have the nerve to bring it up. I don't want Steve to think that I might be comparing the two of them in some way. I love Steve. It's something I never thought I'd have for a long time. And now that I have it, I don't want to jeopardize that." Jade sighed.

"I guess then Steve doesn't know about Dean's brother?" Shane asked raising his eyebrows.

Jade was about to reply when a doctor came up to them to tell them about Amanda. 

"Doc?" Shane said standing up. "How is she?"

"Ask her yourself." Said the doctor as Amanda and CJ appeared from behind him.

"Oh thank god you're okay." Shane said taking Amanda into his arms for an embrace. "And you too big guy." Shane said grabbing CJ into his arms and hoisting him into the air.

"Are you sure you can lift him up?" Asked Amanda noting the bandage on Shane's ribs.

"Yup." He said smiling ignoring the pain in his side that was telling his brain to put the child down.

"Amanda. I'm so glad you're okay." Jade said hugging her.

"Well thanks to Shane coming back I am." Amanda smiled. "Why did you come back anyways? I forgot to ask."

"Well actually I didn't plan to come back." He explained as they walked to the exit doors. "I was going to take Charles Street to the main highway, then I remembered that you said the Glenning Drive way was faster. So as I went to turn right I saw the man enter the backdoor of your place. Since I don't like competition I thought I'd go back and give him a piece of my mind." Shane half laughed.

"Well whatever the circumstances, I'm just glad that you're all okay." Jade sighed. 

"Are you sure you want to go back there alone?" Jade asked. "I mean you could always stay with us tonight. We have a suite and we really wouldn't mind."

"Want to stay in a hotel tonight CJ?" Shane asked. "Yesss." CJ said with a happy smile. 

"Can we swing by and pick up a few things?" Amanda asked looking down at the temporary gown the hospital had given her. "Of course." Shane answered as they walked to the Crown Victoria. Very soon they were finished at Amanda's and well on their way to the hotel. 

Jade kept thinking about what Shane asked about Dean and his brother. She just didn't have the heart to mention him to Steve. She loved Steve now. And although Dean would always be her first love and special to her, it made no sense for her to dwell in the past when a beautiful future was waiting for her. She also thought about what Steve said earlier about her moving in with him. That actually scared her. Why? Asked her little voice. Because that means you actually have to commit. Shane wasn't the only person with the trouble to commit long term. She too had the same fears as Shane when it came to commitment, she could voice the words, but the actual step scared her to death. She was the kind of person who always rushed in where angels feared to tread, shoot first ask questions later. How could she put another person through that constant worry? And yet Steve seemed to want her, no matter what. I really don't deserve him; she sighed as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. They were soon up into the suite and getting settled in for the night. She said goodnight and closed the door to her room. Shane would take the couch and let Amanda and CJ have the other room. She thought about Steve and was soon asleep with a smile on her face. Outside of her room was a different story however.

"Goodnight my sweet." Shane smiled as he quickly kissed Amanda.

"Goodnight." Amanda smiled warmly at him.

"Nite kiddo." Shane smiled at CJ. They closed the door and very soon Shane was on the pullout trying to fall asleep. His dreams were not sweet, just the opposite. He just couldn't get her screams of terror out of his head. What would he have done if the attacker did accomplish his job, and killed her or raped her? That thought made him sick and he decided to put it aside. He closed his eyes and prepared for a fitful night's sleep ahead. 

********

"Okay so what are we missing here?" Sighed Melvin as he read the page in his hands over and over again as he sat in Nickel's office the following morning. They had been going over the files for hours already.

"The obvious." Nickel said sarcastically. "Oh I need a break." He sighed rubbing his eyes. He eased back in his chair and started to play with his suspenders. Melvin noticed his friend was obviously side-tracked by something.

"What is it?" Melvin asked putting down the paper and taking his reading glasses off.

"What is what?" Nickel echoed.

"What is _really_ bugging you Nick?" Melvin asked. 

"I guess," he sighed as he stood up and went to stare into the rainy Washington morning. "I guess I'm just frustrated that someone as high up as Schuler fell for something so insignificant." He moaned.

"Getting paid millions of tax free dollars isn't something I would call insignificant." Melvin said with a serious tone.

"Getting paid to sell out your country isn't insignificant either." Nickel sighed.

Nickel just turned back to his friend with a serious look. "Not everyone has your loyalty Nick." Melvin said. 

"And why is that?" He asked. "I mean you'd think that after events like September 11TH people like Schuler would stop and think twice about supporting those that want to take this country apart like that. I mean when did we start putting a price on human life?" Nickel practically yelled. He stepped back and regained his composure. 

"When Cain murdered his brother." Came Melvin's absent reply.

"What?"

"When Cain killed Able. That's when a price was put on human life. When time started, when human life began." He said with a serious tone. "Look we have been at this all morning long and so far nothing in the board is connecting anyone there to Schuler. Can't we just close the case and let the CIA handle it?" Melvin questioned. 

"What about the review board?" Nickel asked as he walked back and sat down in his large leather chair. 

"The review board? Nickel, that's a bit of a stretch isn't it?" Melvin moaned. 

"Look, somewhere that evidence disappeared. It left this office in tact and then 'poof' vanishes into thin air." Nickel said with a mock tone. "So unless paper has evolved to the state where it can fold itself into paper airplanes and fly to any destination it chooses, we still have a mole somewhere here that we have to find. A link that we have to break." He finished with a sarcastic smile. "The CIA doesn't do that!"

"You say it left here in tact?" Melvin questioned.

"Yeah why?" Nickel asked as he rolled down the sleeves on his white dress shirt.

"Just curious." Melvin sighed. "Can't see the forest for the trees." He muttered.

"What? What was that?" Nickel asked in interest.

"Just an old saying that means: whatever you are looking for is usually right before you, but you just can't see it." He sighed. "Until it's too late." He added quietly.

Nickel leaned back and thought about what his friend said. But who? Who would Schuler have gotten through to, in order to turn them against their country? He was still lost in thought when Mable came in. Melvin too was lost in the file he was reading and failed to notice her walk in.

Mable walked into the room and spied the two directors' buried under a mountain of paperwork. She looked at Nickel. He works too hard she sighed. She studied the way a lock of his dark hair kept falling over one eye and how he kept pushing it back. She studied how his suspenders seemed to flex with his muscles, how his shirt did little to hide his manly body. She dreamed of what he would look like with his shirt off, probably terrific. And the more she studied him the more she would soon realize that wanting would turn to obsession and obsession would turn to something else, something dangerous, something that most rash people can keep hidden away and under control. She would prove to be unlike most people.

He looked up and noticed the look in her eye's as she studied him, and he actually felt himself shudder at the thought that she was indeed studying him. 

"Mable?" Nickel said causing Melvin to look up from his reading, "what have you got?" He smiled casually.

"The Rivers file you requested." She said walking up to his desk and handing him the file. 

"Thanks." He said taking it from her. She drank in the scent of his cologne and quickly decided to leave before she made an even bigger fool of herself. However it was lost to both directors, as their thoughts were turned someplace else.

"The Rivers file?" Melvin asked leaning forward after Mable had left, "tell me your kidding Nick!" He stated in horror looking at the file in his friend's hand. The file on his boss, Jake Rivers, the top Director of the FBI.

"Sorry my friend," Nickel said looking into the file, "I'm not."

********

"What? Well is she okay?" Asked Mark in horror after he was informed about what happened to Amanda later that same morning. 

"Yeah I guess." Said Jesse quietly. "If Shane had not gone back, then…" his voice cracked as it trailed off and he couldn't bring himself to voice the horrible words he was going to say concerning his friend.

"I know Jesse. I can't quite bring myself to say the words either." Mark sighed as he walked down the hall with his young friend. 

"And how is Shane?" Jesse asked. "Nothing major. Seems Amanda took the brunt of it." Mark sighed.

"By the way, where is Amanda today?" Jesse asked.

"She took the day off. She had to take CJ to his class then I told her to take the day and try to rest, even though she insisted she didn't need it." Mark laughed softly. 

"Sounds like Amanda." Jesse muttered to himself. "Hey you going to swing by BBQ Bob's later tonight?" Jesse asked. 

"Sure, if that's where the action is going to be, why not." Mark laughed as they went their separate ways to do their rounds.

"I'll go and check on the attacker. Tell you what I find out." Jesse called from down the hall.

********

"Well is she okay? Is Shane okay?" Asked Steve in a panicked voice when Jade told him what happened last night.

"Could have been worse I guess." Jade said sadly into the phone. 

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Shane and remembering the time that Carmen had…" was all she managed before Steve cut her off.

"Jade," he said, "you can't keep doing that to yourself. It's not fair. You have to let it go. You have to try to put it all behind you and move on." Steve said gently.

"I know, but it's hard sometimes." She sighed.

"Well if you ever need a friendly reminder, that's what I'm here for." He laughed into the phone. Jade felt her tension melt away immediately as his warm laughter filled her head. 

"Okay deal." She smiled. 

"See you at BBQ Bob's tonight." Steve said before she hung up.

"Okay." She said clicking off her cell phone. 

She stood in the airplane hanger in silence before joining Shane at the far end.

"Anything?" She asked him.

"Nope." He said standing up slowly. "Like the other one, this one has been cleaned from top to bottom." He said brushing dirt off his dark dress pants.

"You sure you want to be out so soon? Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked softly noticing her partner's pain.

"I'm fine really." He said as he turned to head back to the car. 

"Okay, then I think we should go and visit his place of residence." Jade stated as they walked back to their car.

"Just lead the way." He said getting in. 

********

"What in the world happened to you girl?" Julia CJ's kindergarten teacher and her friend asked when she spied Amanda's appearance when she brought CJ in for class that same morning.

"I was attacked last night." Amanda said softly.

"What?" Julia practically screamed. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

Amanda told CJ to go and play with the other children and sat down to talk to her friend. 

"Not to much to tell really. Some rapist I'm assuming broke into my place and attacked me. If it weren't for Shane's coming back then I would have ended up in a much worse state than this. At least the attacker didn't get what he came for."

"And what is that?" Julia asked.

"Well you know." Amanda said looking down not being able to actually say the fateful words.

"Well that is good I guess. But who is Shane?" Julia asked with a smile. "Spill girl, I want all the details." She decided not to pursue the conversation as she could see it brought her friend much pain.

"Shane is well," she stuttered with a large smile. "Shane is about 6'0, he definitely works out because he's built like a ken doll, he has deep blue eyes and wavy dark hair." 

"Ohh, lovin' it already." Julia teased. "So where did you find a brotha like that?" 

"Brotha? Oh, actually Shane is white, Italian I think, on his mother's side." Amanda said quickly.

"White?" Julia questioned.

"Yup and he works for the FBI. A Special Agent!" Amanda finished with a large smile.

"Okay let me get this straight. You're dating some white Italian stallion that sounds like he's the ken doll re-incarnate and he works for the FBI? Damn girl!" Julia said sounding impressed. 

"Yeah he's pretty special." Amanda said softly. 

"Yeah-huh!" Julia laughed. "So when do I get to meet him?" Julia smiled. Amanda just laughed and smiled back. 

She looked at her watch and decided it was time to go. "So you sure you're okay?" Julia asked noticing Amanda wince as she stood up.

"I will be." She smiled. "Take good care of my baby." She said to Julia. "I'll treat him better than my own two." She laughed. 

A white guy? Julia wondered as she watched Amanda walked to her SUV. Well I just hope it works out, cuz girl, you got a rocky road ahead of you if you want to continue with him.

********

"Why can't I seem to hire the right people for the right job!" Schuler screamed into the empty room. "You were supposed to kill her!" He screamed into thin air. "But no you had to let yourself get distracted by Agent Marshall's do-gooder partner, Agent Phillips." 

The he looked at Nickel's picture and laughed, "just because this attempt failed don't think for one minute that I won't win in the long run. Because when I finally have you at my mercy NO ONE here will be able to help you! None of your friends or family will be around to save your life, you'll be alone and I'll finally have the victory I deserve!" He shouted in anger at the maze of faces before him, but particularly at Nickel's.

Schuler just ranted and raved as he quickly paced back and forth in the small room. He looked at his chart and spied the pictures of his next two victims, Mark Sloan and Jesse Travis. "Let's hope this time is a little better." He said angrily as he started to formulate his next attack.

********

"Oh by the way I invited Cami over to BBQ Bob's tonight. I thought it would be a good chance for her to meet Jesse." Shane mumbled on the drive over to the Asian's place of residence. "What do you think?"

"I think this Schuler case is not as finished as we hoped." Jade quickly answered.

"What?" Asked Shane in horror. 

"Schuler, I think there is more to this than meets the eye." She said.

"You're turning into '_him_' you know." Shane said directly.

"Who?"

"Your father."

"So."

"So, your father gets paid to be paranoid, that's what he does best. You on the other hand, don't do paranoia that well." Shane offered, "trust me I know."

"I think he has been right all along." She said softly.

They continued in silence for some time until Shane broke her thoughts. "So about tonight? Cami and Jesse?"

"What?" Jade asked as had missed his earlier question.

Shane just sighed and rolled his eyes. 

********

"Well I hope you're happy!" Melvin snapped as he stood up in anger.

"Sit down Melvin." Nickel said in a sharp tone.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" Melvin asked. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my boss. _He is_." Melvin said pointing to the very dissected filed on his boss Jake Rivers. "I told you he wasn't involved. But no, you always have to insist on having everything done your way!"

Nickel just leaned back in his leather chair and looked at his angry friend. They always had heated debates, it was par for the course in their high positions, especially with what was usually at stake, the National Security of the U.S. Melvin would storm out of here, things would settle down and in a few days they'd be friends and allies again. Nickel knew that when it came to his job Melvin's loyalty was beyond question. He trusted him with his life.

"Look Melvin. When it comes to this case, yes I will insist on things being done my way. How in the world did you expect me to look at each member of the board and not at the man who helps appoint them? Did you expect me just to walk away from that one?" Nickel said with an angry tone.

"Yes, actually I did." Melvin said grabbing his grey suit jacket. "I did expect that because I asked you to. And I thought that my opinion counted for something. I guess I was wrong." He said in a huff as he put his jacket on.

"Only in this particular case did I not listen, you know that isn't the case most of the time." Nickel said in a calm tone.

"Listen to me very carefully _Nicholas_," Melvin said using his full name and leaning forward on his desk. Nickel looked up in interest, for Melvin only used his full name in rare circumstances. "Whatever Schuler is planning you can be sure of this one thing, he'll take down anyone and anything that will stand in the way of the_ one thing_ he wants the most!" He said standing up and turning to leave.

"And tell me," Nickel said standing up, "what is the _one thing_ he wants the most?"

"To write your obituary." Melvin said firmly. 

And before Nickel could reply he walked out of his office and down the hallway to the waiting elevators. Melvin got in and slumped against the wall. He and Nickel had been best friends for their whole lives. He knew Nickel's reasoning for looking at his boss, but resented the fact that he was so stubborn sometimes that he didn't listen to others. He punched the P1 button and sighed. They would be talking again tomorrow as if nothing happened, but in the pit of his stomach he was worried sick for his friend. If Nickel was good at anything it was his job, and predicting people. And if he thought for one minute that Schuler was back in the country and scheming then he could put money on it and be right. But he prayed very hard that this one time his friend would be wrong, because for Nickel to be right would mean his certain death. He reached his car and sat in silence in the front seat for a long time to come. 

He turned the engine to his car and drove out as he spied Chloe's BMW parked in the director's second spot. God help you Chloe if Schuler is back! God help us all!

Damn you Melvin, Nickel silently cursed. "I was just doing my job." Nickel said resting his head on both hands and looking down at his desk. "Doesn't he understand that I just can't give it up?" He was about to answer himself when he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders starting to rub them. 

"What the?" He looked up in shock.

Mable was standing behind him and massaging his tense frame. 

Chloe walked down the hallway towards her husband's office. When she reached there she heard Nickel talking loudly and then noticed Mable quickly get up and walk into his office. She decided to listen and see if her suspicions towards the secretary were justified. She heard her husbands shocked voice and had to keep her anger under control at his next words.

"What are you doing Mable?" He said twisting his body out of her grasp. He stood up to face her.

"I was, uh, I just," she stuttered her face turning red. She obviously didn't expect him to react that way. How could he be so loyal to his wife when he could have me, she cursed inwardly?

"What? Why were you massaging me?" Nickel asked in annoyance. Chloe's hearing perked up when she heard the word 'massage'.

"Are you mad?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well it took me by surprise." He said calming down.

"I heard your frustration and saw you so tense and I guess I thought you could use the stress release." She said quietly. "Was I wrong?" She said grabbing his arm and holding on, not letting go. Nickel looked down, but she still didn't pull away.

"Look it's just that…" was all he got out before Chloe decided to barge in. She walked in and saw her husband and Mable turn to face her. Mable hesitated then dropped her hold on Nickel and Nickel looked relieved beyond words. 

"Am I," she paused, "interrupting something?" She said trying to act surprised and angry.

"What?" Nickel said at seeing his wife's anger. "No, Mable was just…"

"Leaving." Mable said smiling proudly. No shame either, thought Chloe. Mable walked past Chloe and muttered something that Chloe never in the world imagine she'd hear from the woman that she thought she knew. The one word that would now start them down the path of hate and envy, for the very prize of the director of the NSA himself, a prize that only one would win. 

"Bitch." Mable muttered so that only Chloe could hear her. She laughed and walked out of the director's office without looking back.

"Chloe, it's not what it looks like." Nickel tried to explain. She just stood in front of him and crossed her arms. He's so cute when he's flustered she thought. Of course I believe him, but it might be fun to tease him just a bit. Makes the making up that much better.

"Well it looked like you and your secretary were sharing quite the little moment." Chloe said with certainty.

"No, uh" he stuttered, "it's not like that at all. I was just sitting at my desk, when suddenly she came up and started to massage my shoulders. I was going to tell her that I only let my wife touch me but she cut me off. Then she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I was so caught up in my latest argument with Mel that I didn't hear her come in." Nickel said getting up. He walked over and closed the door to his office and locked it. "Please believe me." He begged as he walked back. "You can't actually believe that I would want her in any way." He said in desperation.

Mable, who was listening at the door decided from that moment on that Chloe was no longer her friend, but her enemy. And as she listened to his words her anger began to rise rapidly.

"Sweetheart," he said standing in front of her, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I made a promise to you and have never broken that promise." He said referring to the Carmen affair. "Mable is my secretary, and _nothing_ else. You are my life, my world. I love you and only you. It was nothing, and so help me god, will never be anything!" He finished firmly, with Mable having to back away or she would be unable to control her jealous rage. How dare she walk in on us! If she hadn't walked in he probably would have let me finish. He was going to say not here maybe back at your place, Mable tried reason in her twisted mind. But it wasn't working for reason had taken leave of her sometime before and had no intention of coming back. 

Obsession is a dangerous thing if allowed to fester; and her's was well beyond the point of no return.

"Chloe?" Nickel said looking into his wife's eyes pleading with his.

"Hmm, well I guess I should be mad but," Chloe said trying to sound put off. "But I could never say no to a man in suspenders." She teased. Nickel took her into his strong arms and pulled her against him. She could feel the heat of his body start to rise as she ran her fingers up and down his chest under the suspenders, she felt him flex and knew if they didn't leave soon, they'd end up on the floor, like many times before. 

"I, uh, have to finish this," he said pulling away regrettably from her warm lips and sat back down in his large leather chair. "The sooner the better." He sighed pulling his tie loose so he could breathe. Chloe just smiled as she pushed back her blond hair.

Chloe came up to his desk and sat herself down on top of his stack of files. She pulled her short skirt high enough for him to see the black garter belt she was wearing. 

"What exactly," she said slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse, "did you say you had to finish?" She teased by showing some black lace of her bra. He stared at his wife's well kept luscious body and felt himself starting to lose control. "I uh," he stuttered as his eyes traveled down from her breasts to her legs and stayed on the black garters, "I, um, had to, uh," he said, his brain not sending proper words to his mouth. "Damn." He said softly.

No matter what kind of stupid little stunts you try to pull Mable, Chloe smiled, my husband loves me, and god help you if you ever try to take him from me or cross me in any way! 

Nickel was still staring at her when she removed her suit jacket. He pulled his suspenders down and stood up. He brought his mouth down hard on hers and scooped her up in his strong arms. Chloe felt herself being lowered to his office floor. He undid her blouse the rest of the way and pulled off his tie and undid his shirt to reveal his well-muscled chest, lightly dusted with dark curly hair. Nickel sighed in delight as she ran her hands all over his body and he responded by showing his wife how much he loved her, and only her. There were no words needed, just soft sounds of pleasurable fulfillment.

********

Mable just stared at the locked door in jealous anger. She knew what was going on inside and felt her anger starting to take over. She had to leave or she'd do something she'd regret. Now wasn't the time. Soon, she said staring at his title, very soon. 

********

"Well we're all just glad you're okay." Mark smiled across the table at Amanda at BBQ Bob's later that night.

"Well thanks to Shane I am." Amanda smiled warmly at Shane.

"Actually it was CJ who saved us all." Shane laughed.

"Well if the mutual admiration society is just about done, I am ready for supper." Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Almost done." Steve called from the background.

"So what did you find at the Asian's house?" Mark asked.

"Actually we never made it there. We started out but Donna called us back to go over some paper work. Mostly formalities, but apparently the deadline was today. So his place is the tops of our agenda for tomorrow." Shane explained.

"By the way when can we question the attacker?" Jade asked Jesse who was starting to bring out the food.

"Well," Jesse paused putting down the food tray, "he's still unconscious. His wound was quite serious, and just after his surgery when he came too and started to fight and tore the fresh stitching. So he had to be sedated and stitched up again. I'll see if he's awake tomorrow for you guys." Jesse said heading back into the kitchen.

"I guess when we talk to him we can find out why he did it." Jade stated.

"What do you mean, _why_?" Mark asked in a puzzled tone.

Oh no, Shane sighed, here she goes again. He looked at Jade and gave her a look that said 'don't', but she of course didn't listen.

"Well I think that…" she started but was stopped by the doorbell on BBQ Bob's ringing and Cami barging in.

"Shane!" Cami called in delight.

"Hey Cami." Shane called, "come and meet everyone." He gestured to a seat he purposely saved by Jesse.

"Hey who's that?" Jesse asked Steve when he saw Cami come in. 

"Not sure," Steve said trying to balance two trays of drinks. "Can you help…" was all he got out as Jesse threw down his apron and headed quickly for the table. "Me?" Steve sighed with a smile.

"Hey Cami, how are ya?" Jade asked as she stood up and gave her a hug.

"Awesome." She gushed. 

Jesse walked up to the table and transfixed his gaze on the petit bubbly girl in front of him. She was cute! Who is she he desperately wanted to know?

"Hey guys." Jesse said walking up to Shane. Shane was not lost to Jesse's instant interest as he hoped it would turn out that way.

"Hey Jesse, this is my cousin Cami." He said to Jesse. "Cami this is Jesse Travis. He works at Community General Hospital and he's also part owner for BBQ Bob's." Jesse quickly extended his hand to shake hers. She took his and shook it vigorously, getting laughs from both Jade and Mark.

"Wow what do you do at the hospital?" Cami asked smiling broadly at the cute guy before her. He's cute she thought, I hope he's single. She pushed her light curls away from her face and listened to him.

"Actually I'm a doctor." Jesse said mildly.

"Ohh like in ER?" She laughed.

"Well, uh, not exactly…" Jesse started. But Mark butted in and finished for him, "actually Jesse's the doctor in _charge_ of the ER." 

"Cool!" Cami gushed. She was about to say something when she suddenly turned around and bumped into Steve. Fortunately he only had the small tray of drinks in his hand. Two landed on him, the rest on the floor.

"Oh man." Cami said in horror while everyone else laughed. She grabbed some napkins and tried to dry him off as Jade stood up and said, "that's okay I can finish from here." She smiled at Cami. "Ah." Cami said in understanding.

Steve just laughed as Jade grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the back room, with Mark just watching his son and Jade with a large smile.

"I guess I'll clean up." Jesse offered.

"I'll help you." Came Cami's bubbly voice. "Okay." Jesse said smiling from ear to ear.

Mark leaned forward and whispered to Shane and Amanda, "looks like a match made in heaven."

"I heard that." Jesse said sarcastically. The whole room erupted in laugher, oblivious to the actions in the back room.

********

"Can you believe what she did?" Steve moaned as he took his wet shirt off, leaving his muscles plastered to his T-shirt beneath.

"Yeah," Jade breathed as she stared at his hard body, "too bad." She sighed as she moved closer to him. She started to rub her hands down his chest and feel his strength flex beneath her touch. Jade, like her mother wasted no time in showing the man she loved just how much she loved him, no matter the time or the place.

"Um," he stuttered as she moved in and kissed him, "I'm wet." He breathed as he felt himself start to feel dizzy from her warm touch. He grabbed her gently and pulled her into him winding his arms through her dark hair.

"That's okay, I'm going to be wet also very soon." She teased as he started to caress her soft yet firm body. 

"Oh you're bad." Steve said as he gathered her in is arms and found that very soon the water didn't bother him.

Mark looked to the back and realized that Steve and Jade probably wouldn't be out for some time so he turned back to join the busy conversation at the table. It lasted well into the night.

Jesse watched Cami all night. Was she dropped from heaven just for me, he sighed? She caught him looking at her and blushed. I feel like a teenager when he smiles at me, Cami thought. It's great! I can't wait to get to know him better.

"So Cami," Jesse started, "what do you do for work?" 

********

"Yes enjoy yourselves. Enjoy it while it lasts." Schuler muttered to himself as he slowly drove his rental car away from BBQ Bob's and headed towards Mark Sloan's residence. 

"Enjoy it now Dr. Sloan," Schuler said as he grabbed his tools, got out of his car and headed towards the beach house. "Because very soon the only thing you'll be enjoying is an epitaph!" Schuler's sinister laugher could have been felt all the way to the East Coast.

**Dear Readers as it is hard to keep up many characters and keep them interesting plus keep you reading and enjoying the story also please let me know how it's going. Are the character's growing okay? What about the story? Still hooked? Thanks J **


	3. A Rose by Any Other Name

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 3 - A Rose by Any Other Name

"I guess we should really join them huh?" Jade said cheerily as she picked herself up off the spot on the floor her and Steve had just become well acquainted with, some time later.

"You're amazing you know that!" Steve said with a smile as he sat up.

"Why?" She teased.

"Well I have never met anyone who lives for the moment such as you do." He said standing up.

"I guess for me sometimes that's all I have, is the moment." She said sadly turning away. He caught her arm and forced her back to him.

"Hey, what's that for?" Steve asked softly.

"Steve I love you so much, I'm just afraid that…" was all she managed before he pulled her close for an embrace. 

"Jade you have got to stop thinking like that. If you continue with this thinking it'll ruin your life. And I don't want that." He said softly, "because you are the best part of _my_ life. And I won't do anything to lose the best part of my life." 

"Oh why did you have to be so wonderful." She smiled through wet eyes. He brought his hand to her face and gently brushed away her tears and said, "because you make it wonderful." With that he brought her close and gently kissed her on the lips. Jade responded in kind and then pulled away. 

"So different." Jade muttered to herself as she turned around and finished straightening her top. She thought the comment was lost on Steve, but he surprised her by hearing it.

"What's different?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really." She said not turning around.

"Lemme guess? Me and Dean?" He asked. She turned around with a surprised look on her face. 

"How did you guess?" She asked softly looking down.

"I guess it's in the back of my mind now and again." He said. 

"Sorry." Jade said softly. 

"Why are you sorry? I'm not." Steve said with a smile.

"You're not? Doesn't it bother you that I'd even have the nerve to say a comparison word around you?" Jade asked somewhat stunned.

"Well if you directly compared me to him I would, but otherwise I'm not threatened by it. I love you and it would take more than an old memory to make me walk away." Steve smiled. Jade just felt herself explode inwardly with happiness. 

"Speaking of walking," she said looking at the doors, "I think they've started to wonder." She smiled.

"This from the woman who forced me in the back room?" Steve laughed. 

"Ohh." Jade said as she swatted him with a nearby towel. He just laughed. 

"Forced? Oh really? I don't remember using handcuffs, but I can remember them for next time." She teased. He just blushed at her flirtatious comments.

"Good thing I had an extra shirt laying around here." He smiled as they walked to join the others. However as they exited the back room they found the others had left.

"What?" Jade asked in laughter. "No way!"

"I guess they got tired of waiting." Steve smiled. "I didn't think we took that long." He laughed. "Well time does fly when you're having fun." Jade beamed at his words. 

"Come on I'll drive you home." She said as he closed up.

********

"I'll get the warrant. Be right back." Jade said as she got out of the car the next morning in front of the justice building.

"Alrighty." Shane said as he picked up the paper and started to read it.

Jade walked out of the office and did a double take as she saw Steve and a very pretty woman talking in the corner. They seemed to be laughing and have a grand old time. Well, lets just see who this is, Jade said to herself.

She walked up to them and instead of stopping decided to walk right by and see if Steve noticed. He did.

"Jade?" Steve asked in surprise.

Jade turned around and tried to act surprised, "Steve? What are you doing here?" She asked not looking at the woman standing beside him.

"I came down here to get the final details on a case I am working right now. How about you?" He asked turning around and forgetting about the woman standing beside him who was more than curious about this female that seemed to captivate the handsome detective's attention so quickly.

"I came to get the search warrant for the Asian hitmans listed place of residence."

"Oh I see." Steve said. And with the break in the conversation the woman decided to find out who this woman was and if she was a threat to her interest in Steve. 

"Um, Steve aren't you going to introduce me to your _little_ friend?" She said in a voice that made Jade want to deck her right there for being so snobby. 

"Oh yeah sorry," Steve paused while Jade smiled a fake smile, "Special Agent Marshall this is DA Suzanne Clements." Steve said.

"_Special Agent_?" Suzy Clements asked. She looks like something from the army rejects, she thought to herself. As she looked over Jade's choice of dark cargo pants, black tank top and dark jacket, not at all sexy or attractive Suzy sighed to herself. Poor thing!

"Jade actually. Or if it suits you better Steve's _little _girlfriend." Jade said extending her hand and smiling. Don't even think about going after my man she said to herself, or you'll be very sorry.

"Oh really? Well it's nice to meet you." Suzy said with a fake smile. He won't be with her long, she thought, not if I can help it!

"Well _sweetheart_," Jade said with emphasis on the word as she turned to Steve and ignored Suzanne, "I must go. Duty calls for the NSA." Jade said and got the reaction she hoped for when Suzy rolled her eyes. "But I can't wait to see you tonight." With that she leaned into Steve and kissed him hard. Steve of course responded in kind. 

"Of course, can't wait." He said with a big smile when they finally broke apart. Like I'd have it any other way, he sighed as he looked down at the woman he loved, totally unaware of the jealous stares from the woman beside him.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said to Suzanne, not extending her hand. "Bye Steve."

"Yes likewise." Suzy said. As she watched Jade leave she started to formulate a plan in her head to steal Steve away. For how could any man as attractive as Steve be interested in anyone like that? She has no style, no taste and no chance in hell of keeping him faithful. 

"Bye." Steve said as he watched her leave. 

"So have you two been dating long?" Suzy asked as they walked towards the end of the hall.

"Not that long. But sometimes it seems like forever." Steve sighed happily. However Suzanne took it the wrong way. Perfect, bored with her already. 

"Well I to have to go, but just let me know when I can pick up the files." Steve said as they reached her office.

"I'll call you when you can come and pick them up." She smiled looking forward to that time already.

"Okay." Steve said as he turned to leave. Suzy was a bit disappointed that he didn't stay longer. But she sighed to herself, that very soon he would stay for as long as she wanted. "I have liked him for too long to let some Government bimbo just walk into his life and take him from me." She said walking into her office. "Besides why on earth would he want her when he could have me?" She laughed. 

********

"So by the way, what the hell happened to you last night?" Shane asked at they drove towards the Asian's listed place of residence.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smiled.

"Actually I wouldn't." He laughed back. "Well since you missed most of the conversation, Jesse and Cami really hit it off last night. I think there might be something there."

"That is great. They're both terrific. Cami needs some happiness in her life." She said as they slowed as they pulled up to their destination. 

"Is this the place?" She asked looking up at the old run down three-story house.

"24 Maple Crescent." Shane said reading his notes, "yeah I guess it is." He said slowly. 

"What a dump!" Jade said as they pulled into the front yard.

"Well I guess the old saying is true, _'crime doesn't pay'_." He said sarcastically.

They got out of the car and stood and looked at the old house before them. "Want to do the honours?" She asked as they walked up the ratty stairs.

"And deny you of the great privilege, hell no." He said gesturing for her to lead the way. 

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. She grabbed the gun from her shoulder holster and pulled back on the trigger just in case. Shane followed suit.

Jade gently pushed the door but it wouldn't open. Instead of wasting time trying to pick the lock she stepped back and lunged at the door with her leg. It flew backwards with a resounding bang. 

"Subtle." Shane commented as he followed her inside. 

"Upstairs or downstairs?" She asked.

"I'll take down here." He said as he made his way past her and further into the dark musty smelling house. Jade watched her partner make his way into the living room and then started to ascend the old wooden staircase. 

"Obviously his place of business." Jade commented to herself as she reached the top stairs. She turned to the left and noticed a staircase that led to the third floor. She made her way into two small bedrooms, they were almost empty. Each room had only one small bed and a chair, nothing else. "Hmm I wonder which happy guests stayed here," she wondered out loud. She made her way down the hall and turned back sharply at the sound that she thought was a footstep behind her. But as she turned she saw it was nothing. "I'm paranoid," she sighed softly. She made her way back down the hallway and found herself standing in a small office like room. Here is where she would find any clues that were to be found. She walked deep into the room and stopped. She felt her senses go into overdrive and felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand up. "What the hell?" She wondered out loud as the feeling started to over take her. But as she looked around the room she found herself alone in it. She walked over to the small dresser and looked at the contents on the top. There were some pictures and some floppy disks. She looked down to examine the pictures. What is familiar with this picture, she wondered? 

When she came up her heart stopped as she was met by two reflections in the mirror looking back at her. One was the one she saw everyday when she looked in the mirror, the other was a mean looking Asian man who smiled wickedly at her and brought up a large silver knife to her face. She let out a small gasp, only to be silenced by him. The Asian quickly brought his hand over her mouth and the knife to her throat before she could react. "Drop your gun," he quietly demanded. Instead of putting it down, she threw it to the floor hoping to catch the attention of her partner. It worked!

********

Shane made his way into the house starting with the living room; it was almost vacant except for a few pieces of simple furniture. "Obviously not into entertaining." Shane to himself sarcastically. He made his way towards the kitchen and noticed the stairs that obviously led to the basement. He was about to go into the basement when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. "What the hell?" He said out loud as he turned on his heel and made his way back to the main stairwell. "Jade?" he called, as he walked, no answer. That made him worry. "Jade are you…" was all he managed when out of a small closet popped a smaller Asian man who proceeded to stick a gun in his back. "Drop your gun or I'll kill you where you stand," he said harshly. Now he knew where Jade was. "If he has hurt her in anyway so help me…" Shane started but was quickly silenced but the Asian digging the gun further into his back. "Shut up and move!" He demanded. 

********  
"Message for you Steve. It's from Jade." Said the watch commander. Steve took the note and walked back to his desk. It read meet me at 4th and Willows at 4pm. "I thought she was going to see the Asian's place", he wondered aloud. 

But Steve was unaware of a pair of eyes that watched his every move. Not with pleasurable thought, but with thoughts of revenge. Schuler smiled to himself and thought, I'll teach you for taking sides against me!

********

"So I see you and Cami hit it off right away." Mark smiled as he finished some paperwork while Jesse looked at some files in Mark's office. 

"Yeah she's great. Did you know she's a teacher at UCLA!" Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Well I do now." Mark said looking up with a laugh. 

"But I forgot to ask what subject." Jesse said sadly. Mark just smiled at his young friend. It always amazed Mark at how brilliant a doctor Jesse was but when it came to the elementary things of life, like love, he was sometimes completely lost.

"Hey we're going to Disneyland in a few days together. I can't wait; especially for those really dark and scary rides." Jesse smiled.

"Why? So you'll finally have someone to hold on to?" Mark laughed.

"Very funny." Jesse said sarcastically.

"We still on for golf tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Of course. But it's your turn to drive." Jesse said. "After all I am using my car for this week's carpool to work program." He said.

"No worry Jesse, I don't mind. Besides my convertible is great for the canyon drive." Mark said. 

"Oh by the way what time did Steve finally come home last night?" Jesse laughed changing the subject.

"Don't know I was asleep when he did, I never heard him come in." Mark put down his glasses and sighed. 

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"Jade. She amazes me. I mean right there in front of all of us, knowing we knew what they were up to in the back room and it still didn't bother her." Mark said amazed. 

"Yeah." Jesse said sighing also. Then they both looked at each other and laughed. "So I guess she's here for the long run huh?" Jesse asked.

"Let's hope so." Mark said with a smile as he put his glasses back on.

"Do you think if they ever got married Jade would take a less dangerous job?" Jesse asked Mark. "I mean in the future of course." He laughed.

"I know Steve would like that. But I don't know. I think people who take that job have it in their blood. I just can't see her walking away from that. But then again I don't know. Maybe one day she'll realize that there is more to life than the thrill of the job. At least I hope so. But Jesse, only time will tell. I just hope it's sooner rather than later." Mark sighed. 

"Well I hope they are both around for a long time. I can't wait to thank Shane again for introducing me to Cami." Jesse beamed. "What did they say there were up to today anyways?" 

"I think they were going to check out the Asian's place of residence." Mark sighed. "I wonder what they'll find there." He said looking down at his paperwork.

"Probably a lot of chop sticks." Jesse laughed. 

Let's hope that's all it is sighed Mark inwardly.

********

"I'll remove my hand if you promise to behave." He said into her ear. Jade nodded yes so he removed his hand and pushed her in the direction of the door. Jade walked slowly towards the door and heard the commotion downstairs. They reached the top of the stairs and Jade spied Shane standing at the bottom with his hands in the air and a smaller Asian man behind him with a gun in his back. 

Shane looked up at Jade and caught her stare. He knew her thoughts even before she thought them. They needed no words, for their lives were at stake. It was now time to take your man or be taken. 

"Remember when I promised to behave?" Jade asked the man behind her.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"I lied." And before he could react she turned around and knocked the gun from his hand and they both fell back onto the wooden floor in a tangle of arms and legs. 

That distraction was all Shane needed to take his man down. When the Asian looked up and saw his comrade fall Shane took advantage of his distraction and turned around and planted an elbow in his face, causing blood to flow from his nose. 

"Damn!" Cursed the Asian. He staggered back the gun falling from his hand, but he was able to counter his fall and bring a swing kick up and catch Shane in the stomach. Shane fell backwards onto the stairs, which made the opportunity for the smaller man to take off down the hallway and head for the back door. Shane jumped up and started after him.

Jade rolled off the larger Asian and tried to get up but he quickly grabbed her leg and she crashed to her knees with a startled cry. He sent a swing kick her way but she ducked and grabbed his leg and sent him crashing to his back. He cursed and tried to get up, but she grabbed his leg and tried to hold him down. He used his other leg to wrap around her waist and throw her off. Jade rolled towards the back room, which afforded the larger Asian man to make for the staircase and use the same exit his partner did. Jade however was quick to get up and jumped at him and caught him by the legs. Jade miscalculated the jump and instead of stopping short of the stairs found herself tumbling down them after the larger Asian man. 

The smaller Asian man reached the back door and jumped down the stairs. He turned back to see Shane bearing down on him. He turned around and hoped that Shane was not as skilled a fighter as he was. He was right. He surprised Shane by quickly sending a flying chop to his mid-section and Shane went flying backwards. Shane got to his knees only to be met in the face with the smaller Asian's shoe. Shane felt blood start to run from his lower lip, but he grabbed the Asian's foot and swung with all his strength. The smaller Asian man lost his balance and landed hard on his side. He rolled over on his back and flipped himself back up. Shane was slower to get up and the Asian saw this as his opportunity to leave. He ran to his car and started up the engine. Shane ran towards the car. He knew he'd never catch it and turned on his heel to go find Jade. On the way back into the house he spied the smaller man's gun lying on the stairs. He picked it up and ran into the house.

Jade cursed herself for misjudging the fall as she felt herself rolling down the stairs. She landed with a dizzy head and a bruised butt. She landed just short of the larger Asian man. He saw Shane's gun lying on the floor and made a move to get it. Jade saw it also and jumped on his back to try to stop him. However he had size on his side and merely stood up which sent her crashing back to the floor in a dazed state. He grabbed the gun and laughed as he held it up to her. 

"Now where were we?" He mocked as he gestured for her to stand up. Jade slowly picked herself up off the floor hoping to buy some time for Shane to get back. 

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I just don't have the time. So if you don't mind, I think I'll kill you know." He said laughing a wicked laugh at her. He raised the gun and she just stood her ground, fearless of his threat. She spied Shane out of the corner of her eye but so did the Asian. He whirled around and was about to fire when Shane saw him and fired first. The larger Asian man slumped to the floor, dead!

"You okay?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yeah thanks. Perfect timing as usual." She smiled at him as she picked up Shane's gun and put it into an evidence bag to get the man's prints off it.

"Here, the other's prints are on this one." He said as he gestured for her to put the gun he was holding into the evidence bag they brought with them. She did so.

"There is some stuff upstairs that I want to bring with us." She said turning to go back upstairs.

"Okay I'll call the locals and I'll meet you in the basement. Want to see what he kept down there?" He mocked. 

"Why not! By the way did you see your pants?" She asked with an amused look.

"Don't remind me." He rolled his eyes he looked down at the grass and dirt stains on his new dress pants. 

"Well if you didn't shop at such expensive stores it wouldn't bother you as much." She teased.

"Well we can't all shop at old navy." He teased back noting her cargo pants that just had some dust marks on them. 

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs as Shane turned and headed for the basement door. 

She contemplated what Shane said about her what she was wearing. Then she remembered the looks that DA gave her when they met. "Probably thinks I don't know how to dress." Jade said out loud to herself. Well when I go over to Steve's tonight I think I'll dress up a little special, she smiled to herself knowing exactly what to put on.

She reached the small office and got out her evidence bag. She spied the photographs and disks and bagged them. She found some papers in Chinese and an airline ticket and bagged them also. She also saw some files and other things of interest that she decided to bring. This whole place was now evidence and they could come back at any time, but this would get them started.

Shane heard Jade coming down the stairs and waited for her to catch up before they went down into the basement. 

"Ready?" He asked as he drew his gun. She nodded and he gently opened the door and started to walk down the stairs.

"Damn, smells bad." Jade cursed as they made their way even deeper into the basement.

"What the hell is that?" Shane asked in quiet horror at the terrible machine before them. 

"My guess is some kind of torture device." Jade said softly as they circled the device in the darkened room. "I called the local FBI forensic team. They'll catalogue this whole place. I wonder what…" was all she got out before they heard a noise upstairs.

"I thought he was dead." Shane said as their stares met. They both turned around and headed for the stairs with Jade in the lead. They rushed up only to find the larger Asian man still lying dead in the hallway. 

"Well if he is dead, then what the hell did that noise come from? Or whom?" Jade asked as she stared at Shane.

********

Nickel sat back in his chair and read the Intel report he just received with a heavy sigh. He was right, Schuler was back in the US. But where? The east coast? Or the west coast? That was unclear. He had to dig deeper and find out, he had to know for sure. He knew that Schuler's hatred towards him would encompass Jade as well. And while he knew his daughter could handle herself expertly he was worried for the people in the new life she just made for herself and that included Shane.

He reached for the phone.

********

"Hey Mark you ready to go?" Jesse asked as he walked into his office at lunchtime. "My turn to buy lunch remember?"

"Yeah." Mark said not looking up from the file he was reading.

"What is that?" Jesse asked.

"Oh this," he paused looking up, "is the final case report on Carmen."

"I thought that was all done, what else is there to look at?" Jesse asked pulling up a chair.

"I was just thinking about the little papers that contained the '217' on them. I mean how is it that some of the top members of the FBI couldn't figure out that it was a phone local?" Mark asked in a puzzled tone.

"Carmen had inside help?" Jesse asked.

"Well that we know already, remember Schuler, who is out of the country. But it makes you wonder." He said slowly.

"Wonder what?" Jesse asked curiously.

"It makes you wonder how many other obvious things are right before our eyes and we just can't see them." He sighed, 'until it's too late'.

********

"Morning beautiful." Shane said walking up to Amanda in her lab.

"Morning? It's lunchtime!" She smiled as kissed her. "Mmm you smell good."

"Yeah ditto." Shane smiled as she laughed.

"Got the gift you left me!" She said sarcastically as she nodded to the body on the gurney before her.

"Well I know what pleases a woman." Shane laughed. "I know my gunshot killed him but I guess we just need the formalities done." He said as he turned to leave. "I have to get back to Jade, we found a bunch of evidence and I want to get it filed quickly so I don't have to work late tonight. See you tonight?" He asked. 

"Of course." She smiled as she watched him leave. "Damn he's fine," she said to herself. She sighed as she donned her equipment and set to work doing the autopsy on the large Asian man before her.

Well into her examination she caught her breath at her discovery. "What in the world?" She asked out loud. She hurried out of her office to the small nearby lab. About half an hour later she was in shock at what she found. She quickly dialled Shane's cell phone, but it was busy. She dialled the office and got Donna, "can you please have him call Amanda ASAP. Thanks." She said as she hung up.

"Man I hate surprises." She said turning back to the body before her. She gathered up her findings and headed for Mark's office.

********

"I guess we should go and get new cell phones." Jade said gesturing to her broken one.

"Yeah good idea, mine was also damaged in the fight." Shane said.

"Otherwise all people will get is busy signals."

"That's not entirely a bad thing." Shane laughed.

********

"Damn it, why don't you answer." Nickel cursed into his cell phone as he just got a busy signal from Jade's cell phone. He quickly dialled her office. "Donna is Jade in?" He asked. "Okay can you have her call me as soon as you talk to her. Thanks." He said hanging up.

"Mable?" He said into the speaker. But instead of hearing her voice come over the speaker he heard his door open and she popped her head in with a large smile. 

"Um," he said startled by her presence, "if Jade calls can you put her through no matter what!" He stated.

"Of course sir." She smiled.

She walked back to her desk with the thought that, 'what you don't know won't hurt you'; she smiled, as she had no intention of putting the director's daughter through at any time. Her hatred towards Chloe also included her daughter Jade.

********  
Steve got out of his car and walked towards the address on the slip of paper in his hand. He saw no sign of Jade or her car. He was about to dial her cell number when out of the corner of his eye he spied a man walking towards him.

"Detective Sloan?" Asked the stranger.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Steve asked.

"Oh I'm quite certain that you can." Came the evil smile.


	4. The Road Less Travelled

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 4 - The Road Less Travelled…

"I want to speak to Jesse!" Cami said in an excited voice as she stood in the reception area of Community General later that afternoon.

"Jesse who?" Asked the rather annoyed receptionist.

"Jesse Travis, duh." She said sarcastically. And although being a teacher should have taught Cami to behave like a grown up she just didn't have it in her.

"Hey Cami!" Jesse called as he spied her in the waiting area.

"Hey Jesse." She said rushing up to him and hugging him causing her books to spill all over the place. "Want to go for dinner?" She asked as she bent to pick them up.

"Um sure okay." Jesse said as they walked towards the elevator and to his office. "Oh darn, I remembered that I am supposed to drive Mark home as part of the car pool to work program." He said with a sigh.

"Oh well we can drop him off on the way. I'd like to have dinner by the beach anyways." She smiled.

"Wow, okay." He beamed as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards Mark's office.

********

"So let me get this straight. Shane said he shot the guy and the guy died but you are saying now that the gunshot didn't kill him and that someone slipped him rattlesnake poison to make sure he was dead and that's what killed him?" Mark asked in disbelief at what Amanda had told him.

"Well the gunshot wound did kill him but someone also gave him the poison just to be sure." She said sitting down in front of him. 

"So there was someone else in the house with them and they didn't know?" Mark asked in horror.

"I guess so." Amanda said slowly. "Now rattlesnake poison is very rare in liquid form and can only be found in very select stores in…"

"Chinatown!" Mark finished. "Did you tell Shane yet?"

"No not yet. I think I'll do some phoning around into Chinatown tomorrow and see if I can't find a solid lead for them. Or at least one that Steve and I can establish before I pass it over to Shane." She smiled.

"You like him don't you." Mark smiled.

"Oh yes Mark I really do." She said happily. 

"Is it serious?" He asked.

"Well we have both agreed to take it slow for now, mostly for CJ's sake. But Mark, when that man was attacking me and then I heard him threaten to kill Shane when he was done with me all I kept thinking was, 'I have to get free and save him'." She said looking down. It was already a few days past her traumatic experience but if she closed her eyes she could still feel the terror emanate through her.

"Well then that is a good thing. No sense rushing into things." He sighed. 

"You mean like Steve and Jade?" She said with a smile. 

"Yes exactly like Steve and Jade." He laughed. He was about to continue when Jesse and Cami walked in.

"So when are Jade's parents coming to visit?" Amanda asked.

"Not sure now, they were supposed to come this weekend, but Jade said things might be postponed until the following week as her dad has some work to finish up." Mark said.

"I guess with his station he rarely has the time to just take off and go someplace." Amanda said.

"Hey guys!" Jesse said as they walked into the room.

********

"Why on earth do you keep staring at that picture?" Shane asked as they finished up their paperwork at the FBI forensic lab. 

"I have seen this woman before, but I just can't place her." She said pointing to the woman with the short black pixie hair cut standing beside their Asian hitman. "It's bugging me." She said softly.

"So how are things going with Amanda?" Jade asked changing the conversation as she shifted herself in the uncomfortable wooden chair she was sitting in.

"Great so far, but we have both decided to take it slow and see how it goes from there." Shane said putting down his paperwork and looking at her.

"And do you think it will work this time?" Jade asked simply.

"Man you know how to push my buttons don't you!" He said in a huff.

"Shane, let's be serious, your voice of reason filed for early retirement long ago." She said returning his angry stare, "so someone has to do it." 

"Oh yeah like I tell you what to do in your life with Steve!" He said getting up. "Yeah like when you made a complete ass out of yourself at BBQ Bob's by dragging him into the back room!" He yelled, "what's the matter, not getting any lately?" 

Jade in her anger stood up and gave him a slap on the face. He stared at her and she stared right back. Then they both suddenly became fully aware of the curious pairs of eyes peeking into the room trying to see what the big commotion was about.

"Jade I am sor…"

"Shane please forgive…" 

They both stopped and stared at each other then broke into laughter causing the onlookers to finally depart and go about their business as usual.

"Look Shane let me. Sorry for the uh slap." Jade said putting up her hands to stop him from talking. "I think Amanda is great and I think you're handling this better than I give you credit for, as least better than in the past. But it's not really my place to tell you what to do and how to do it." She said softly, "I can hardly do that for myself."

"I'm sorry for the BBQ Bob's comment. That was totally uncalled for. However you and Steve want to show your affection for each other is up to you, who am I to stop you?" He said slumping back into his chair. "But you were right you know, this is different from all the others in the past. And yes I really do like Amanda. But I don't want to rush things with her. I don't want to give her a reason to walk away. And at the same time I find myself scared at the thought of having to commit long term to her and CJ." He paused. "And I'm glad that you're my voice of reason. Hell if we left it up to me I'd probably be married to some bimbo named Candy down in Vegas three times over!" He laughed softly. 

"Yeah I know what you mean." She sighed, sitting down in her chair across from him. "It's so easy for me to tell Steve how much I want to spend the rest of my life with him, when I don't even know if I'll be alive tomorrow to commit to him." She put her head down on the desk and sighed heavily.

"What's really bugging you?" Shane asked.

"The fact that I just can't seem to walk away from the job. The thrill of the chase, the hunt, the takedown." She said as she felt herself getting sad. "I don't know how to make the choice of one or the other."

"Did you ever talk to Dean about that? The job?" Shane asked with curiosity.

"Sometimes, but Dean was so different to talk to, not like Steve. But I have never faced an opponent like Schuler before. I mean deep down inside I have this feeling that he is up to something and that whatever he plans will bring an unhappy ending for me, for all of us." She said sadly.

"For one thing, we don't know if Schuler is back, but if he is I'm sure your dad is on top of it and will let you know if anything develops. And for another thing, as with Carmen, fate has not written your destiny. Just because it shows you a road doesn't mean you have to travel down it. Take the one less travelled and see what surprises await you." Shane said firmly.

Jade looked up at him and realized that what he said was indeed the truth. Schuler would win only if they let him, and she had vowed long ago that anyone associated with Carmen would never win. She smiled at the thought and they got busy finishing their work so they could go and spend time with the people they loved.

********

"So how exactly can I help you?" Steve asked the male stranger.

"I want you to come with me." He smiled.

"Wh-what?" Steve asked with a stunned question.

"Come with me! What is the matter Detective, deaf?" He mocked.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go and meet someone." Steve said.

"Actually that person sent me." Schuler said. Playing with his mind would be easy.

"Jade sent you?" Steve asked in an annoyed voice. Who the hell is this guy anyways?

"Yes Agent Marshall said to meet you here and give you this." He said handing him a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"You're the Detective, I have great faith in your abilities to find out." He laughed. And when you do you'll be very sorry!

"Uh, thanks." Steve said as he took the paper with some hesitation. "Who are you?"

"An informant." Schuler smiled. Yes an informant for death!

He took the paper and turned to leave when the man said, "happy hunting Sloan." 

Steve turned and looked back to see his strange smiling face. "What the hell was that all about?" He wondered as he walked back to his car aware of the stranger's eyes watching his every step. But I think I'll check it out before I tell Jade. He got into his car and drove to his precinct. 

"_Hope you like your final resting place Detective_!" Came Schuler's sinister reply.

Schuler watched Steve pulled away and then the empty streets were filled with his wicked laughter. It seemed to bounce off the abandoned buildings long after he drove away. 

********

"This place is awesome Jesse." Cami smiled as they sat at the small seaside restaurant later that night after they had dropped Mark off at home.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I come here a lot." He smiled.

"Oh yeah with who?" She asked in interest.

"Oh sometimes with Mark or Steve or by myself." He said slowly.

"Well I guess that will change now that you have met me." She said enthusiastically.

"Did you fall from heaven or something? Because you're amazing!" He beamed at her words.

"Perhaps." She smiled.

"So where did you live before LA?" Jesse asked.

"Oh I lived with my parents in Chicago." She said.

"Oh the windy city, cool. Do your parents still live there?" He asked.

"Um no, no they don't." She said sadly looking down at her plate.

"Oh well wherever they live, I'm sure they probably come and visit you all the time. I can't wait to meet them." He said happily.

"Oh you can't meet them." She said quickly.

"Why I think they'll like me." He laughed softly. "I don't bite or anything." 

"No you don't understand." Cami said with tears in her eyes. She was about to say something else when she decided she couldn't take it anymore and got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"Cami?" Jesse called as he got up and ran after her.

He finally caught up with her as she sat on a bench out side the restaurant and was softly crying. Jesse walked up to her and gently sat down beside her.

"Cami?" He asked softly. 

She looked up with tears in her large eyes and said, "you can't meet my parents Jesse."

"That's okay, there is no rush. I was just kidding." Jesse said with a small smile.

"No you don't understand." She said getting up and walking away. Jesse caught up with her and grabbed her arm and stopped her. 

He pulled her close and said, "what is really wrong?" 

"My parents are dead!" She stated with tears. Jesse pulled her close and hugged her and said softly, "it's okay you can tell me when you are ready." And they just stood there with her softly crying and him just happy to be holding and comforting her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled to herself, 'I finally found my prince'.

*********

"Hey Mable, is my dad in?" Jade asked into the phone.

Mable looked up at Nickel's door, which as still closed due to his meeting with Jake.

"No I'm sorry darling he is not in. Shall I have him call you?" She asked totally ignoring Nickel's request to have Jade put through no matter what.

"Um okay thanks." Jade said as she hung up. She stared at the phone receiver which made Shane say, "not the answer you were hoping for?"

"Not exactly. My father's secretary just called me darling." Jade said with a strange look.

"Mable? Maybe she likes you." He teased.

"Oh yeah, she's my number one fan." Jade said sarcastically, for she too was well aware of the stares her father received from his secretary. And although it sometimes worried her she knew she mother was more than capable of handling things like that.

"Come on let's finish this." Shane said impatiently. Jade nodded and they were soon putting things away and heading for the car.

"Oh by the way, I like the truck you decided to get." Jade commented at his choice of Black F150 Supercrew. "But since you consider yourself such a stylish man, why didn't you buy a car?"

"Can't ram through walls with a car and expect to live you know." Shane laughed as he got out his keys.

"Okay I'll remember that when I consider mine." She said as she rolled her eyes. 

"And when is that going to be?" Shane asked as he motioned to the Black Crown Victoria she was still driving, thanks to the FBI.

"When I decided you'll be the third to know." She laughed. With that the two agents got into their vehicles and headed in different directions.

********

"Did Jade call?" Nickel asked Mable as he disappeared into his office.

"Uh, no. Perhaps she's busy. I'll try her tomorrow for you if you like." Mable offered.

"That would be terrific." Nickel said as he headed for the door.

Mable just watched him leave and sighed. "He should be rushing home with me!" She stated angrily.

********

"Perfect!" Jade smiled to herself as she looked at what she had chosen to wear to see Steve. 

Half an hour later she pulled into his driveway. She carefully made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Where the hell did my stomach butterflies come from?" She asked herself nervously. "You'd think it was a first date or something." She laughed. 

Steve had planned to tell Jade about the meeting with the stranger, but when he opened the door and saw her, his brain turned to mush and any sensible thoughts seemed to disappear into the air, rapidly.

"Hey Ja…" was all Steve managed when he opened the door. Followed quickly by, "WOW! You look absolutely gorgeous." He smiled feeling his body temperature start to rise as he took in the sight of her. Jade had on a simple black tank dress which emphasized her well formed body in all the right places; sheer black nylons and black high heels. She choose a silver sparkly throw instead of a jacket, and she got the reception she hoped for.

"Thanks." She said with a big smile ad she stepped inside. Steve still hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Wow, I have never seen you look this good." He said pulling her close, "at least with clothes on." He said making her face turn even redder. 

"Glad you like." She smiled as she kissed him. 

"What is the occasion?" He asked as he took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"Well I'm having dinner with this incredibly sexy man and thought he deserved the best." She said with a sly smile. She was about to take her shoes off when he stopped her.

"What? You don't want me to take my shoes off?" She asked mischievously, "please give me one good reason."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, making her blush inside and out. "Oh well if I had known that I'd wear them more often." She smiled as they embraced for a long kiss.

"Hey where did this bruise come from?" Steve asked as he spied the mark on Jade's arm as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace later that night. She had taken her shawl and shoes off and was draped across his body. "Occupational hazard." She sighed as she leaned against him letting his cologne play with her desires.

"The Asian place?" Steve asked. "What did you find there?"

"Besides a dead body? Well two guns for one thing. In fact I have some prints I want you to run." She stated looking at him. 

"Okay bring it by tomorrow." Steve stated as he ran his hands up and down her shapely legs.

"I also found some photographs, disks and some very unique torture devices." She laughed as his light touch tickled her knees.

"Oh really? Sounds like my kind of guy!" Steve teased as he tickled her side.

"Oh very funny." She started to laugh. The she turned around and lay on his chest.

Steve stared to rub her shoulders gently and started to play with her hair.

Sometime later Jade asked, "how come you never ask me about Dean?"

"What?" Steve asked startled.

"Dean, why don't you ask me about him." She asked as she twisted her body around to face him.

"Well I guess because I figured that when you're ready to tell me you will." Steve said pulling himself to a sitting position. "Look Jade, I don't even pretend to delude myself into thinking that just because you have met me you'll forget this past love. And I don't want you to forget him; he is a part of your past, a part of your life. But I also don't want his memory to hold you back from being with me. I don't want any part of you locked away from me because of him or anything else for that matter. I want to be with you and know all of you. And when you're ready you'll let me into that part of your life. I'm sure of that."

Jade just stared at him in amazement. She tried to say something but was lost for words. She looked away as she felt her eyes start to water. 

"What is it? Why are you sad?" Steve asked softly. "What did I say?"

"Sad? I'm not sad." She said turning back to face him with happy tears streaming down her face. "I'm happy. You have no idea how worried I was thinking about how I would tell you about Dean and my past, about what I would say or how to say it or even when to say it. I thought you might be mad or resentful or something other than understanding. You have just lifted a huge weight off my shoulders." She sighed with a smile as she wiggled back into his warm embrace. 

"Glad to be of service." Steve smiled he looked down at her. 

"And I will tell you all about him. But right now," she said looking up at him and then grabbing his neck and bringing him down to her, "all I want to do is kiss you for being so understanding." And she did.

********

"So I told my friend Julia about you today." Amanda said as she sat in Shane's arms on her leather sofa that same night after CJ had gone to bed.

"Who is Julia?" Shane asked he played with her sleeve.

"She is CJ's kindergarten teacher and my long-time friend. She said she want's to meet you." Amanda smiled.

"Oh yeah? Sure, why not." Shane said casually.

"She thought you were black." Amanda stated.

"Do you think it's a problem?" Shane asked seriously.

"Not for me, and that's all that matters." She said twisting around to smile at him.

"That's what I want to hear." He said as he reached down and tenderly kissed her. He started to whisper Italian phases in her ear and by the way she responded he knew he said the right things. 

********

"Okay time to do some digging." Amanda said as she sat in front of her computer and started to dial shops in Chinatown that sold Rattlesnake poison the following morning.

"Okay time to find out who lives here." Steve said as he held the piece of paper in his hands.

********

"So how was supper with Cami last night?" Mark asked as they headed back for their car after their golf game later the following afternoon.

"It was great until she got up and ran out crying." Jesse stated.

"Crying?" Mark asked in shock.

"Yeah she said her parents were killed when she was young. It was a horrible story. Her mom and Shane's were sisters. She said even today Shane can't talk about it, he finds it too hard. So she was sent to live with another aunt in Chicago." Jesse said as they sat in the car. "So then she cried and I cried and then we kissed and then we…" Jesse was interrupted by Mark's laughter and remarks.

"That's okay Jesse, I get the picture." He laughed.

"Oh oh yeah," he laughed. "But she got really excited when I mentioned Disneyland."

"You know speaking of Disneyland, I found a gold token beside my mailbox this morning." Mark said with a laugh.

"Wow you too huh! Those must be popular things." Jesse said.

"Why is that Jesse?" Mark asked with a worried voice.

"Well Steve said that Jade found one in an abandoned grain warehouse and then Amanda said she found one, or rather CJ found one outside their house a few days ago. You know before the attack." Jesse said.

"Oh my god." Mark managed. 

"What is it?" Jesse asked in a panic as Mark started up the car and started to drive away heading for Canyon Road.

"Remember when I said what you're looking for is usually right in front of you?" Mark said as he started to punch numbers on his cell phone.

"Yeah so? What does that have to do with Disneyland tokens?" Jesse asked not catching Mark's meaning.

"Well I think what we're all looking for is right here." Mark said.

"Disneyland Resort how can I help you?" Asked the reservation agent into the speakerphone.

"Mark what are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Did you have a reservation by the name of Schuler in the last month or so? First name Richard?" Mark asked excitedly.

"You don't seriously think that…" Jesse said but was cut off by the voice on the other end of the line.

"No I'm sorry sir. Is there anything else I can help you with…?" She asked.

"How about White?" Mark asked not wanting an answer.

"Uh, Mr. White?" Came the voice with a pause, "yes we had a Mr. White here for a few weeks." She said.

Mark looked at Jesse as the terrible realization started to dawn on them. 

"Oh Mark, we have to warn Jade and Shane!" Jesse said suddenly reaching for his phone.

"Sir? Will there be anything else?" Came the voice again.

"Mark you better slow down." Jesse said as he noticed Mark's car picking up speed as they made their way down Canyon Drive.

"I uh can't." Mark said as he applied the breaks but they wouldn't respond.

"What?" Jesse asked in a panic as he started to dial 911.

"Uh, Jesse we might have a problem here." Mark said in a hurry. "Miss can you call the police and send them to Canyon Drive." Mark said into the speakerphone.

"Come again sir?" She asked.

He tried the brakes again but they would not work as the car sped towards a sharp curve.

********

"Bye bye Doctor Sloan, see you in hell!" Schuler laughed as he watched with binoculars as Doctor Sloan's car sped down the hill towards its inevitable destination - a fiery grave.

********

"Mark!" Jesse screamed as he put his arms up to cover his face as the car sped towards the edge.

"Oh my g…" was all Mark managed as his car went over the edge and the two doctors screams were heard to the top of the hill, which made only one person smile.


	5. Hindsight is 20/20

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 5 - Hindsight is 20/20…

"Bye bye Doctor Sloan, see you in hell!" Schuler laughed as he watched with binoculars as Doctor Sloan's car sped down the hill towards its inevitable destination - a fiery grave.

********

"Mark!" Jesse screamed as he put his arms up to cover his face as the car sped towards the edge.

"Oh my g…" was all Mark managed as his car went over the edge and the two doctors screams were heard to the top of the hill, which made only one person smile.

********

****

EARLIER THAT DAY

********

"I finally remember who that woman is." Jade said triumphantly as she leaned into her paper filled desk and started to dig for the missing photo. She found and held it up. "Here!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah so?" Shane said with a puzzled look.

"She was an escort of Schuler's at this FBI social function we attended. Oh yeah remember the one in Vegas." Jade said as she stared at the picture.

"How could I forget." Shane said sarcastically. Jade looked at his silly smile and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm where in the world did Schuler meet her?" Jade asked herself.

"Maybe she was a black ops agent also. She is standing beside the Asian afterall." Shane said.

"Yeah could be. I think I'll fax this to dad and see if he can figure out who she is." Jade said as she walked to the fax machine. "By the way did you get the final report from Amanda on our dead man?" Jade asked watching the paper go through to her dad.

"Well I tried to call her but her line is still busy." Shane said. 

"Well it's no big deal, but I would like to have it all wrapped up and soon." Jade said turning her back to him, "the sooner the better." Shane heard and silently agreed.

********

"Really? Well okay thank you." Amanda said. She put down the phone and crossed another name off her list.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked walking into her room.

"Checking out some addresses in China town. So far I have some with three. And I have five more to go." She said with an exhausted smile. "Hey aren't you playing golf with Jesse today?" She asked.

"Yup we tee off at 1." Mark smiled. "Well I better let you go." Mark said as the phone rang.

"Hello Amanda Bentley. Oh yes Mr. Wong, thanks for calling me back." She said as she started into her conversation.

********

"Agent Marshall." Jade answered. "Hey Steve." She smiled into the phone.

"Hey, I finally have the report on the prints you sent in." Steve said.

"Perfect I'll come and get it. I need to get out of this office and get a break." She smiled.

********

Steve stared at the address in his hand. "So where is this address?" He wondered out loud. He continued his search through the LAPD data base, but kept coming up empty. I need a break, he told himself after staring at the computer for what seemed like forever. He looked at the other piece of paper on his desk. Beverly Hills Hotel, Penthouse Suite, 7 pm. He smiled. He was going to give Jade a real treat. She deserved it, she worked too hard and still hadn't found a place to live, and she needed a break. And he loved her more than anything. He sat back in his chair and thought about her. 

She did so much to bring his world to life; this was just a small token of his appreciation. Since he met her he actually found that he looked forward to the day, even if it was just to hear her voice. He was amazed that even the worse day he would have would get better instantly as soon as her heard her voice. Hell even just hearing her name was enough to get his blood rising. He blushed at the thought. Now what excuse will I tell her if she asks what we are doing tonight? I have to make her think I'm busy, so I can surprise her. He leaned back in his chair and decided what to say.

********

"Ms. Clements? The Sloan file is ready, shall I fax it over to him?" Asked Suzanne's secretary.

"Not at all I'll take it over myself." She smiled.

"Okay here you go." She said handing her the file.

"Perfect." Suzanne smiled.

********

"I'm going to go and get the results from the prints that Steve said he would run today. Wanna come?" Jade asked getting up off her chair.

"Nope I'm going to try to trace from this end. I also want to swing by the airplane hangar on 5th street and check it out there. Should be a dead lead like the last time, but hey I might get lucky." He smiled.

"Yeah just remember to wear your lucky vest." Jade laughed as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Shane half listened as he stared with intent at his file in hand.

********

"Okay thanks I'll be over sometime this afternoon." Amanda said hanging up the phone. 1145 Johnson St. she wrote down, right in the heart of Chinatown. "I should be able to get there and still have time to pick up CJ," she said out loud.

"Hmm maybe I'll pick up some authentic Chinese food for dinner tonight." She smiled.

********

"Hey Mark, all set for this afternoon?" Jesse asked as he walked into Mark's office.

"Oh you bet." Mark smiled.

"Hey uh Mark." Jesse said a little sheepishly.

"Yeah what is it Jesse." Mark said seriously.

"Can we just have a good time and try to forget about Schuler and all the rest." Jesse said. "At least for three hours?"

Mark just laughed and nodded his head yes.

********

Suzanne walked into the precinct and headed for Steve's desk. He was on the phone. She stood behind his desk and pretended to read his file, just so she could hear what was being said. Just as Steve's phone rang, it was Jade on her cell.

"Actually I can't tonight. I have to go on that stupid stakeout with Donaldson." He sighed as he heard Jade's sad reply. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise." He smiled. Suzanne smiled and walked away. "Not if I can help it." She said to herself.

"And just how will you do that?" Jade asked into the phone.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He laughed.

"Oh I love surprises." She said as she hung up. He put down the phone and dialed the hotel, just to confirm his reservation. He finished making the arrangements and decided he needed a short break before he printed the results from her Asian man.

********

Jade pulled her car into the lot and got out with a large smile on her face. Steve did that to her. Even though they weren't spending intimate time together she loved to be around him. She opened the door and walked in.

********

Steve got up from his desk and headed for the coffee room. He grabbed a cup and headed for the window. He stared out thinking about the way Jade looked the night before. She was so amazing. During the day she was all business and by the books, but when they were together there was never a doubt in his mind where her thoughts and attention were focused. Plus she was just so sexy and beautiful. "I love her." He said out loud.

"I hope you mean your car." Said a female voice behind him.

********

"Mable has Jade called yet?" Asked a very frustrated Nickel.

"Not yet, shall I try her right now?" She asked.

"Yes." He called from his office.

"Damn." Mable cursed softly. She dialed Donna's number and was pleased that Jade was not in. "Sorry sir you just missed her again." She said walking into his office.

"Damn it." He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Mable asked walking up to his desk.

"Uh yeah, I guess so." He sighed rubbing his eyes. "Well, not really." He smiled. 

"Anything I can do to help?" She offered hoping he'd take up her invitation in a non-business manner.

Much to her dismay he declined, "thanks Mable, but there is nothing you can do to help me."

'We'll see about that', she said to herself as she left his office. She walked back to her desk and picked up the phone. "Let me talk to Jarvis." She said in a hushed tone.

"Hi sweetheart, what's up?" Nickel asked as he heard the sweet voice of his wife on the other end.

"What time are you leaving?" She asked. He needed a break and she knew the just the way to help him.

"About 7 or so why?" He asked a smile starting to form on his face.

"Oh well hurry up and finish when you can because I have a surprise waiting for you." She said sexily into the phone.

"Well then I'll just have to quit earlier. Wild horses couldn't keep me away tonight." He laughed lightly.

"We'll see about that." Mable said to herself as she listened outside the door. 

********

Steve turned around with a start to see Suzanne standing in the doorway. Another man would have appreciated the extra time she put into her appearance today, making sure her skirt was short enough to show off her well kept figure. But it was lost on Steve, as he was totally in love with Jade. Suzanne, however, was not about to let that stop her.

"Hi Ms. Clements." Steve said.

"Please call me Suzanne." She purred walking up to him. 

"Uh okay. Good morning Suzanne." He smiled.

"It is now." She said with a sexy voice as she walked closer to him.

Steve just stared at her with an amused smile. Is she really coming on to me?

"So what brings you here this early?" He asked as she walked closer.

"I brought you this file." She said waving it in front of him but not handing it to him.

"Ok-ay." He said slowly slightly laughing at her teasing.

********

Well this looks like the place." Shane said as he slowed his truck into the airplane hanger.

********

"Yeah I think we went for some coffee." Said the officer who sat beside Steve. 

"Thanks." Jade smiled as she made her way towards the coffee room. She saw Steve. 

"Can I have the file?" Steve asked not really amused.

"Sure here." She said as he moved forwards for it. She held on to it as his hand reached for it.

He grabbed it and held on.

She didn't let go but pulled it back towards her.

He stumbled forwards.

And she reached out her other hand and pulled him close for a kiss.

Steve felt himself fall forwards and before he could react Suzanne was kissing him.

"What the hell?" Jade asked as she rounded the corner and saw him kissing Suzanne, at least that's what it looked like to her. Jade just stood where she was, unable to move. I can't believe it, she gasped in horror. I can't believe that I have been betrayed by another man, a man I thought I knew, a man I thought I loved. But time fixed her in her wretched position and would not let her move.

"What the," Steve mumbled as he tried to pull back.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Suzanne asked with a wink.

"Uh Suzanne I'm involved with someone right now." He said angrily. 

"Not anymore." Suzanne said with a smile as she looked past Steve and saw Jade in the doorway. 

And before he could say something more he looked up and saw Jade standing in the doorway with a sad look on her face. His world came to a terrible stand still.

"Jade!" He cried out in horror. She turned and headed for the exit. "Damn you Steve." She said.

"Jade wait." Steve called as he ran after her.

"All too easy." Suzanne smiled as she watched the handsome detective run after little Ms. Frumpy. Never send a girl to do a woman's job, she mused.

She walked over to the window and prepared to watch the scene unfold in the parking lot, at least she hoped she'd get to see it unfold. And she did.

Jade didn't stop until she reached the parking lot. She fought back tears of hurt. I can't let him see me cry, she told herself. No man in the world is worth tears, she said inside. 

"Jade stop!" Steve yelled. Jade stopped just before her car, but didn't turn around. Steve stopped a few feet behind her. He could tell she was hurting and it was killing him to see her in such pain.

"Jade please turn around." Steve begged. Jade turned around with a hurt expression that broke his heart.

"You have to believe me when I say that it wasn't what it looked like." He said hoping he could convince her that it was Suzanne and not him that made the mistake.

"So you didn't kiss her? Or she didn't kiss you?" Jade asked crossing her arms in front of her. She looked up to stop the tears from coming. 

__

"Oh this is too perfect." Said their amused audience with a large smile on her face.

"She came to bring my file to me this morning. But when she handed it to me she didn't let go and pulled the file forwards to her. I stumbled forwards and she grabbed my neck and started to kiss me. I tried to pull away, and did when you walked in." He said in desperation. "Believe me it meant nothing." He said.

"You must think I'm some kind of idiot! I mean after last night, what you didn't have enough? I can't satisfy you enough is that it? What I'm not woman enough for you? Have to have a bit more during the day?" She said in anger. "You know Steve I really thought that when you loved someone you dedicated your time, effort and affection for that person and that person alone. I see I was wrong!" She spat.

"Jade all I can say is that I didn't initiate anything with Suzanne. She came on to me. I love you and only you. I need you to trust and believe me." He said as he felt his anger rising that she wouldn't believe him.

"Steve did last night mean nothing?" Jade asked fighting back tears. "Do I not please you enough?" She asked sounding very sad. 

"Jade I can't believe that you'd be that stubborn. How can you just walk in on something and assume that I had any willing part?" He asked in disbelief. "You're questioning my loyalty, perhaps I should question your trust." He said angrily. How can she not believe me, he wondered?

"Perfect." Suzanne smiled as she continued to watch. "Now all I have to do is keep pushing the wedge." She turned and headed for the door, "and I know just how to do it."

Jade said nothing but continued to look into the eyes of the man she loved. Oh I want to believe him, I really do said her inner voice. But what if he is just using me? 

"Steve I…" Jade started. 

"Jade all I can do is ask you to trust me. It was nothing." He said walking up to her. He was about to say something else when Suzanne walked out the door and headed for them. She walked past Steve, winked at him and said, "can't wait for tonight." With that she got into her BMW and sped away laughing at the look on Jade's face. "That'll teach her to mess with me." She laughed.

"Tonight?" Jade asked felling herself getting upset again. "I thought you had a stakeout tonight."

"I do, I swear I don't know what she's talking about." Steve stuttered. Did she hear about my plans for tonight Steve wondered in horror. "She's just trying to mess around with you that's all." He pleaded.

"Oh really? A stakeout? Maybe I should just go and ask Donaldson. Or was that just the line you fed me so you could go and have fun with little Ms. DA!" Jade said suddenly.

"What?" Steve said. She can't he told himself, she'll ruin her surprise. "You still don't believe me?" He asked in surprise. 

"Steve I just met this woman who is obviously interested in you." Jade said pointedly. "What you didn't notice?" She asked looking at his astonished face. "Oh please don't give me that look. She totally put me down in front of you the day I met her. That's jealously to a great degree. Now all of a sudden every where I turn there she is, kissing you and making plans for tonight?" She said walking for her car. "Why didn't you just tell me you weren't interested in me anymore?" She asked sadly holding back tears.

"What?" Steve asked in horror as he stood in front of her and tried to block her path. 

"What is it about her Steve? What does she have that I don't? She has a better car is that it? A safer job? A better wardrobe? Like those short skirts? What, I'm to tough for you? Not feminine enough? What?" Jade practically yelled. "What would make you want her and not me!" She said in hurt anger. 

"I can't believe you're over reacting like this." Steve said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm acting like any person would yourself included in a situation like this." She said softly. She moved around him. Steve put out his arm and gently grabbed her's to stop her. 

"You know what the sad thing is?" Jade asked as she finally felt a single tear run down her face. Steve just stared at her and felt his heart breaking into tiny little pieces. "I truly believed you wanted to love only me." She pulled her arm away and reached her car door, "because heaven knows I loved only you." With that she opened the door and got in, closing out his begging protests.

"Jade please don't go." Steve called out as she turned on the engine and started to leave. She looked in the rear view mirror as she pulled out of the parking lot, watching his tall body slump in sad defeat. 

"Damn you Steve." She cursed softly.

"Damn you Suzanne." He cursed loudly as he watched her pull away.

"My god that is good entertainment." Schuler laughed as he watched the scene unfold from his car. "I couldn't have planned it better if I did it myself. I'll have to find out who that woman is and really thank her." He said driving away.

********

"Well Mark I have to go." Amanda said walking into his office.

"Where to?" He asked looking up.

"I'm going to check out a lead in Chinatown. If it pans out I'll call Shane and ask him to meet me down there." She smiled.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will. Have fun golfing." She said.

"I will." He smiled as the phone rang.

"Dr. Mark Sloan. Oh hi Steve, what? What happened? Oh dear." Mark said as he listened to Steve's terrible tale.

"What do I do dad? I had this great evening planned and everything." Steve said sadly into the phone.

"Son, you know what to do. If you love her, make her understand that it was a misunderstanding. Don't let anything stand in the way of your being together. Jade loves you. Find her and make her see that. After she calms down she'll see it your way." Mark said to his son.

"I hope you're right dad." Steve said.

"Well son, Jade has never had to face competition yet. She was probably unprepared. But I don't think she's a quitter. I don't think she'll just give up on the two of you without a fight. You'll see. Trust me son." Mark said warmly.

"Thanks, dad I needed that. I know just what to do." Steve said easing back in his chair.

********

"Empty as usual." Shane said as he walked around in the airplane hangar.

"Agent Philips." Shane answered his cell phone.

"Oh hi Steve. Jade? No sorry I thought she was going to see you?" Shane said.

"Well we uh kind of had a fight." Steve sighed.

"You did huh? I see. Well don't worry about it. When Jade cools down she'll hear your side and all will be well again." Shane said to his frustrated friend.

"Has she called you?" Steve asked.

"I haven't heard from her. But I'll let her know you called." Shane said as he continued to walk to the back of the hangar.

"Oh I have the prints readout ready. Jade forgot to pick them up." Steve said.

"Great can you fax them over to my office." Shane said as he talked with Steve.

"Sure." Steve said hanging up. "Thanks Shane see ya."

"Take care Steve." Shane said hanging up.

"Speaking of women, "Shane said as he dialled Amanda's cell phone.

"Hey beautiful." He said when he answered.

"Hi Shane." Amanda smiled into the phone as she pulled into Chinatown.

"Want to meet me for lunch at the beach?" He asked.

"Oh I would love to but I'm just in the middle of something. But how about dinner?" She asked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Just picking something up downtown." She said hating not telling him the whole truth. But she knew if she did, he'd worry for nothing. "But I'd love to see you tonight." She added quickly before he could become suspicious.

"Uh okay." He sighed. "I guess it's on to McDonalds for me." He sighed.

"Thanks for the guilt trip." Amanda laughed into the phone. "See you tonight."

"You got it!" Shane smiled as he hung up.

Amanda hung up the phone as she pulled into Chinatown. She was about to get out when her cell phone rang again.

"Hello? Oh hi Steve." She said.

"Hey. Are you in Chinatown right now?" He asked looking at the paper in his hands.

"Yeah who told you?" She asked.

"My dad. Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well Jade and I sort of had a fight this morning and I need to make it up to her. I got an address from one of her informants and I was going to check it out. The address is somewhere in Chinatown. Can you just drive by and let me know what is at this address?" He asked. "I can check it out tomorrow."

"Sure I will. And Steve I hope all goes well with Jade." Amanda said as she hung up.

"Yeah so do I." Steve sighed heavily.

********

Shane continued to look around the hangar. Nothing. He was about to leave when he noticed some writing on the back wall. "Why didn't I notice that before?" He asked himself as he walked up and stared at the writing. It was in Chinese. "Naturally." He commented out loud. He noticed an address and wrote it down. "Well better check that out." He said getting into his truck and pulling away.

********

"Hey Mark you almost ready to go?" Jesse asked as he walked into Marks' office.

"Just about Jess."

"Dr. Mark Sloan." Mark said as he picked up the phone.

"It's uh for you." Mark laughed handing the phone to Jesse.

"Hello? Oh hi Cami. What tonight? Yeah sure that sounds great. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Okay see you then." He said with a large smile as he hung up the phone.

"Hot date?" Mark asked with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah." Jesse said smiling.

********

"Jade?" Nickel asked into the phone, breathing a sigh of relief at finally hearing his daughters voice.

"Hi dad." Jade said as she drove slowly away from the place she had lunch, alone.

"Finally. I have been trying to get a hold of you for a few days now. Even had Mable try." Nickel said running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah well likewise. I called you and even left messages. Wait, I talked to Mable, didn't she tell you?" Jade asked.

"No, no she didn't." Nickel said angrily. And I asked her how many times? He cursed inside.

"Anyways, I found a picture of the Asian hitman with a woman I should know and a few others that you'd probably know. I faxed it to you this morning. Did you get it?" Jade asked.

"I'll check. I have some bad news for you." Nickel sighed as he held up the Intel report on Schuler.

"Is it about Schuler?" Jade asked already knowing. She had come to read her father's body language and voice tones. She always knew when something wasn't right. Things weren't right now, and she could tell.

"Yes." He said gravely.

********

"I have to tell Shane." Jade said as she pulled over to the side and decided to write down what she learned.

********

"Ah Mable?" Nickel called. 

"Yes?" She walked into his office with a large smile on her face.

"Um did Jade happen to call?" He asked wondering what she'd say to him in her defence.

"No sorry. Shall I try her again for you?" She asked not knowing that he had already talked to her.

"No that's okay thanks." He said looking back down at his file. 'What the hell was that all about'? He asked himself. 'Why would she lie to me'? Unless, he thought while a worried look started to cross his forehead. Unless she's the inside helper for Schuler. Oh I pray I'm wrong. He said back in his chair and picked up the phone. "But if she is…." his voice trailed off. He picked up the phone. He needed advice and knew the only person who could help him.

"Mel, we need to talk." Nickel sighed.

********

"I just can't believe he'd lie to me." Jade said sadly as she sat in her car and stared blankly at the file in front of her. "Am I over reacting?" She asked herself. "He could have been telling the truth. I mean I could tell right away that she liked him. And what if she staged that knowing I'd walk in on them?" Jade asked in anger. "Oh Steve, why do I jump to conclusions so fast? Why didn't I just trust you? What is wrong with me?" She moaned. But she knew. She had finally met a man who wanted only her and yet part of her still found it hard to believe. She had a hard time believing in love and when something went wrong she would jump to conclusions fast because she wanted to protect herself from being hurt. "But if I don't take chances with love I'll always be on the outside looking in." She said sadly.

She remembered what Steve had said to her when they met, 'when you open yourself up to people you let in the good and the bad'. "Damn it." She sighed as she rested her head on her hand on the window. But as she sat there she knew what she had to do. She knew that what they had was worth fighting for. 

"I love you Steve. And I won't just give up without a fight. That bitch has another thought coming if she thinks she can take on me and win." Jade said firmly. "I'll show her." She said out loud. She was about to turn the engine on when her phone rang.

"Agent Marshall. Hi Donna what's up?" Jade asked as she started up the car.

"Shane just called with an address for you to check out. He says he can't and wondered if you could." Donna said believing the tip phoned in really was from Shane. In reality it wasn't.

"Sure what is the address? Perfect then I'll right my wrong." She said.

"What?" Donna asked. 

"Oh sorry, just talking to myself, by Donna." She hung up. "I'll hurry up and check this address and then go see Steve." She told herself as she sped towards her new destination. "I owe him an apology."

********

"Thanks Mr. Wong." Amanda said hurriedly as she turned to leave. I don't like this place she told herself. She hurried to her car with her new information and looked at the address Steve had given her. It was almost 4 pm and she'd have to hurry if she were to pick up CJ. She put the car in gear and headed for the other side of Chinatown.

She reached the address. It was an abandoned restaurant, which looked harmless enough. "I'll just see what's inside." She said to herself as she got out of her jeep and headed for the building. She looked inside and found it empty. The door was slightly ajar and curiosity got the best of her as she decided to take a look inside.

"What the hell?" Shane asked as he pulled out in front of the same building Amanda just walked into. "Is that Amanda's jeep?" He asked. He stopped his truck right behind hers.

"Damn forgot my vest." Shane cursed as he remembered Jade telling him not to forget. "Oh well it's just an empty building, no harm done." Where his fateful words. He grabbed his gun and got out of his truck. He entered the building and headed inside.

Amanda heard the door open and rushed to the front to see who it was.

"Shane?"

"Amanda?" They both asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"I found this address in one of the Asian hitman's places. Came to check it out. What about you?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"I got it from Steve who said he got the address from one of Jade's informants." She said with a confused look.

"What informant? Jade doesn't have any informants here in LA?" Shane said starting to get nervous.

"What? What does that mean?" She asked in a panic.

"It means you're both in a world of trouble." Said a voice from behind.

********

"Time to get this over with." Nickel sighed as he looked at his clock. Almost 7 pm. 

"Uh Mable did Jade fax anything over to you this morning?" Nickel asked walking out of his office.

"Not that I can recall." She said a bit nervously as he approached her, knowing the fax was in her trash bin.

"You know Mable lying doesn't become you." Nickel said with a stern voice. "Mind if I look in your garbage bin?" He demanded nearing her desk with his back to the door.

"What? How in the world can you think I'm lying to you? Maybe it didn't come through?" She stammered.

"Then let me look." He said angrily when she wouldn't move.

"I don't want you to." She said firmly.

"Pardon? I don't believe I gave you a choice." He said.

"I believe the lady said no." Said a gruff voice behind Nickel. He whirled around to see a large man standing in the door with a gun in his hand. 

"What the hell do you want?" Nickel demanded.

"You!" He said aiming the gun at the director.

"What?" Nickel asked with a shocked look on his face, while behind him Mable was smiling broadly.

********

"Well time to go home Jess." Mark said as they headed off the green.

"So what are you doing tonight Mark?" Jesse asked as he looked at the time, it was already after 4 pm.

********

"Mark!" Jesse screamed as he put his arms up to cover his face as the car sped towards the edge.

"Oh my g…" was all Mark managed as his car went over the edge and the two doctors screams were heard to the top of the hill, which made only one person smile.

"Perfect." Schuler smiled as he sped towards his last stop of the day.

********

"Well sweetheart," Chloe said pulling her car in beside her husbands. "I think I'll just stop by and see what's keeping you." She smiled as she exited the car, totally unaware of what was going on in his office.

"Mable?" Nickel said in surprise as he turned around to face her. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked his anger starting to rise.

"It's simple really. I have wanted you since we met. But for some reason you didn't want me despite all the attempts I made." She smiled up at him.

"What? But I'm a married man? How could you think I'd leave my wife for you? No offence intended." He said in confusion.

"Yeah so I misjudged that. However that doesn't change a thing. You're still coming home with me." She smiled.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think that." He said. "Now I'm going to turn around and tell the man with the gun to leave. I'll forget this silly misunderstanding and we'll call it a night." He said sternly.

But as Nickel turned around the man with the gun did not leave, in fact he moved in closer, almost challenging the director. "Uh Mable?" Nickel questioned without turning around. Nickel was wearing his shoulder holster and now cursed himself for being unarmed. 

"Sorry Nickel, this time I call the shots." She said with a smile. 

"What?" Nickel said loudly in anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

Meantime Chloe exited the elevator and made her way towards her husband's office. She heard him talking angrily and wondered what was going on. She pressed herself up against the door where she wouldn't be seen.

"Now turn around so he can tie you up and we can leave already." Mable said impatiently.

What the hell? Chloe wondered at hearing Mable's words. She peered inside the door crack and her heart stopped. Nickel was facing a man with a gun pointed in his chest. Mable was standing behind him smiling. Does she really think she can kidnap my husband?

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." The man demanded.

"I'm not going anyplace willingly with you." Nickel said angrily standing his ground. Chloe heard his angry voice and her eyes just opened wide in terror.

"Fine by me." And before Nickel could react the man brought his gun up and hit Nickel in the side of the head. Chloe watched in horror as her beloved husband sustain the blow.

"Damn." Nickel cursed as he staggered on his feet holding his head in his hand; a small trickle of blood starting to form on the left side of his face.

"Why the hell did you hit him?" Mable asked in horror as she helped Nickel steady himself.

"Get off me." Nickel shouted to Mable.

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your back or I'll shoot you someplace not vital." He shouted angrily as he grabbed Nickel's arm and spun him around to face a smiling Mable.

"You'll never get away with this." He said to her as he felt his arms being forced behind his back and the man tying his wrists together with duct tape. Chloe felt her heart sink with each wrap the man tied her husband up with. I have to help him, she said inside.

"I already have. Who's going to stop me?" She smiled as the man finished. The man grabbed Nickel by the forearm and shoved him into a nearby chair. 

Chloe could only watch helplessly as her husband was first hit and then bound and finally manhandled by the strange man. I can't let them leave. I can't let him be taken! But how can I stop them?

"I'll go and make sure we have a clear path to his car." Said the man. He grabbed the roll of duct tape and walked up to Nickel. "Just because you piss me off." He said angrily as he ripped off a strip and slapped it over his mouth. Then did another just because he felt like it, making sure he pushed down hard on Nickel's mouth, laughing as he did. Nickel just stared at him in anger. "Be right back." He said as he turned to leave. Chloe saw him coming and ran and hid.

"Say goodbye to the life you knew my sweet captive prince." Came Mable's sickening words as she sat down on his lap and traced his clenched jaw with her finger.

Damn it, Nickel cursed inwardly how the hell am I going to get out of this?

"You're dead Mable." Chloe vowed silently as she watched her enemy in her husband's lap.

********

Sometime later Jade reached the address and stopped the car. It was a small building practically in the middle of no where. At least the industrial district always reminded Jade of no where. She looked at the time. It was already 5pm.

"Okay lets just get this done and leave." She told herself as she exited the car and headed for the building, her gun at her side. It was already starting to get dark and she wanted to be done before the sun set altogether.

********  
"Yes I'd like two dozen red roses waiting in the room also." Steve said with a sigh. "Oh Jade I'm not going to lose you to a misunderstanding. I've waited to long for someone like you to come into my life and I'll be damned if I just give you up without a fight." He said determinedly. "I'll prove to you just how much you mean to me." He said picking up the phone. "I'm going to make you see that I love you and only you. Now and forever."

"Hi Donna is Jade there?" Steve asked.

"No she is checking out a lead Shane gave her. Shouldn't take too long. She said she wanted to hurry back and right a wrong. At least I think that's what she said. Shall I have her call you?" She asked.

Steve smiled, but what Donna just said he knew that Jade wasn't going to give up on them either. "Uh no, just have her go to this address at 7 pm tonight okay." Steve said with a smile.

"Okay." Donna said taking down the address.

"Yes!" Steve said as he hung up the phone. Tonight would be wonderful for them both.

********

"What do you want?" Shane asked as he pulled Amanda in behind him.

"Perhaps we should ask you the same thing?" Said the burly man in front of him. And before Shane and Amanda could make an exit another man appeared in front of them and two from behind. 

"Uh look guys this is obviously a misunderstanding. So if you don't mind we'll just take our leave now." Shane said as he slowly backed up with Amanda in tow.

"Sorry but that's not possible." He said as he raised the gun at Shane. "You two won't be going anywhere ever again." The man laughed and aimed. "Oh my god." Shane heard Amanda say quietly.

********

"Hello?" Jade called into the small building. She opened the door and walked inside. She flipped on a light, which fizzled and slowly died.

"Damn." She cursed. She felt along the wall for another light. Luckily she found one. She flipped it on and looked around the room.

"What the hell were you thinking Shane?" She asked out loud. "There's nothing here."

She spied a pile of tarps in the middle of the room. She drew her gun and neared them. She was totally unaware of the presence behind her. She bent down to lift up the tarp and felt herself being pushed from behind. She twisted around to see a man laugh as he pushed her roughly in the stomach. But before anything could connect she found herself falling into the tarps. The tarps however were lightly laid across a giant hole in the floor. She landed on the tarps and felt panic and terror fill her bloodstream as she plunged into a dark hole. She tried to grab on to anything that would stop her fall, but it was only thin air. Flashes of Carmen's horrible death filled her head as she started to fall into the darkness below. Jade felt herself falling for what seemed like an eternity. She felt panic and shock take over her body when she finally slammed into the ground. 

"AHH." She cried out as she felt a sharp stab of pain in her right side. She moved a hand and felt the warm sticky liquid starting to spill out. She raised a hand and spied her precious blood, which she was rapidly losing, stuck to her fingers. 

The man looked down at her and started to laugh. 

Jade looked up and felt her world starting to turn black as her head start to swim with dizzy pain from the blow to her head. 

"Help…me…" she called out in a strained voice.

"I just did. I helped you into your grave!" Schuler laughed as he watched her world turn black and unconsciousness finally take over as her eyes closed and her head fell to one side.

Jade felt her world starting to cave in. The pain in her side was starting to send shockwaves of adrenaline to her brain. Her limbs were starting to get tingly and she didn't know if she'd survive the next few hours, much less the night. Her eyes started to get dim and the pain in her body started to grow.

"Steve…I'm…so…sorry. I…love…you." Were her last audible words said with strained pain.

**Dear readers if you liked this chapter please let me know. Reviews are much appreciated as they encourage writing.**


	6. Any Way I Can

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 6 - Any Way I Can…

  
Schuler reached his place and started to laugh. "I finally win!" He shouted in glee. He walked up to his pyramid of death and stared at all the red marks. Just one person left he told himself as he stared at Steve. But maybe I'll let his own guilt destroy him. Of maybe fate will deliver you to me after all, he added silently.

"Not long now my friend," Schuler shouted at Nickel's picture, "not long before you're before me begging for your life. And now there will be no one around to help you. No one around to stop me from finally killing you. Finally getting my revenge. For everyone you care about will be dead!" He laughed until he couldn't laugh any more.

"Hmm there is one more loose end I have to tie up though." He said looking at the new face before him. "It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about the most." He laughed as he picked up the phone.

********

Chloe ran to an empty office room as the thug left and headed for the elevator. She quickly dialled Mel's number.

"I can't explain right now, but Nickel's in trouble and I need you here at his office. There is also another man in either the parking lot or the security office, and he has a gun." She told him.

"I'm only a few minutes away." She heard him say.

"Be careful." She said in haste as she hung up.

"Damn." Melvin swore as he neared the NSA building. 

Chloe heard the elevator doors close and then crept back to see how in the world she could help free her husband. She saw Mable sitting in Nickel's lap, playing with his face and hair and anger started to well up in her. She had to do something or she would explode on the spot.

"Don't look so mad my sweet. I think you'll come to like me." She smiled as Nickel just rolled his eyes. Nickel tried to curse under his gag, but all that came out were muffled sounds. 

"What, you have something to say to me?" She laughed. She pulled the tape from his mouth and he cursed softly.

"Why Mable? Why are you doing this? Is it Schuler? Did he pay you to turn traitor?" Nickel seethed in anger. Chloe just listened. Nickel was going for a confession and she had no choice to but let him obtain it. So she just pressed herself against the door and listened. Hurry up Nickel she prayed quietly.

"Yes it was Schuler. I've been helping him for some time now. Didn't quite see that did ya? How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"I finally put two and two together." He said not wanting to tell her that both Jade and Melvin helped him reach his decision. "What did he pay you? What was your price?"

"He didn't have to pay me very much. He only had to promise me the one thing I couldn't get on my own." She said sadly.

"And what the hell was that?" He asked as he tried to shift her off of him, it didn't work.

"You my sweet prince." She smiled.

"That's it?" Nickel asked in horror. "That's all it took for you to turn traitor and become an accessory to murder?" He asked in anger. "But I don't even want you." He said in disgust. Chloe smiled to herself. Ha Mable, that'll show you.

However Mable didn't like that and gave him a slap across his face. Nickel just turned his head back and stared at her defiantly, while Chloe seethed. 

"Once Schuler has you, you'll wish you stayed with me." She said firmly. Nickel just looked at her and felt his fear starting to return. "Oh yes, it was he that arranged all of this. Just like he arranged the death of your daughter!" Mable spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nickel shouted in anger while Chloe felt her heart stop.

Melvin pulled into the parking lot and indeed spied the thug eyeing Nickel's car. He parked at the opposite end of the lot and carefully made his way into the hidden exit door and ran to the security desk.

********

"How the hell did the car not blow up?" Asked one paramedic as they frantically rushed towards the smoking wreck of Mark's car. 

"How the hell did they survive?" Asked one paramedic as he felt for a pulse in Jesse's neck and found one. "Mine's got a faint pulse."

"Mine too."

"Let's move." 

********

"What do you want with us?" Shane asked not dropping his gun.

"That remains to be seen Agent Phillips." Said the man.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Shane asked in fear.

The man didn't answer; he just smiled and moved in closer, as did the others. 

"Look she doesn't need to be a part of this. Just let her go." Shane demanded.

"Shane I'm not leaving you here with them." Amanda said in his ear.

"Amanda!" Shane said desperately.

"We wouldn't dream of letting you leave us my dear." Smiled the man as he moved in closer. He stood directly in front of Shane, inches from his gun.

"Why are you still pointing that thing at me? I think you're more than outnumbered." He laughed. One of the men moved in quickly and pulled Amanda back in his grasp.

"Hey." She cried out. Shane whirled around only to see the man holding Amanda in his arms with a gun pointed at her head. He smiled as one man moved in behind Shane.

"Look out." Amanda cried out. Shane turned around only to be met in the face with the butt end of a gun. He staggered to the floor.

"Damn." He cursed as his gun fell from his hands. "Bring them." Said the lead man. The man holding Amanda pulled her to the back room, while two men moved in and grabbed Shane's arms and dragged him along also.

"My partner will find us and when she does she'll kick your ass." Shane said struggling against the two men holding him tightly.

"Well I guess that will have to be in hell. For that's where she is already waiting for you." He laughed.

"What?" Shane said in horror. "What have you done to her?" He yelled his anger rising, while the man laughed in his face.

********

After what seemed like a slow painful eternity Jade opened her eyes. The pain resonating throughout her body was enough to make any other person want to lie down and just die right there. But she knew that if she were targeted then Shane and possibly Steve would be also, and who knows who else. "I…have…to…get…up..." she said in slow painful breaths.

She tried to lift herself up and cried out in pain as she rolled over onto her side. Tears blinded her eyes as she tried to get her vision to clear and her world to stop spinning. She felt her side again, there was still blood coming, but thankfully it had slowed. "Have…to….stop…it…" she said slowly.

She finally felt a break in her spinning and sat up. The pain she felt was almost numbing, as she pressed her hand against it. "AHH." She cried out. "Have…to…get…up…" She was about to try to get up with out of the corner of her eye something moved. She thought at first it was a shadow, but then it moved closer to her. As it neared the light she saw a smile flash. Panic filled her as she felt around for her gun, but was unable to locate it. The shadow neared and Jade prayed for a quick death.

********  
Steve checked the time on his watch. His dad should have been back long ago. "Maybe I'll just swing by and see dad before I head home to change. Tell him he was right." He said getting up. "Can't wait for tonight." He smiled as he headed out the door. "Oh Jade I can't wait for you to really see how much I truly love you." Steve smiled as he started up his car and headed for Community General.

********

The thug saw there was no one around. Now to take care of the security guard and that camera he thought. He headed for the security desk and heard angry voices talking. Maybe I'll come back, he said as he headed back up to the director's office. Melvin watched from the camera as the man exited the parking lot. But where the hell is he going? Damn it, he cursed as he finally realized. He had to act quickly.

"What's he done to her Mable?" Nickel demanded. He tried to get up and get Mable off of him, but he was unsuccessful as Mable just pushed herself deeper into the chair on Nickel's lap, trapping him. "Get off me!" He said angrily.

"Going someplace?" She smiled sweetly. 

"If he's hurt her I swear you'll…" was all Nickel got out before Mable grabbed the duct tape and proceeded to gag him again. 

"Talk is highly over-rated. But we'll have time for talk later." She smiled as she stared at him. Nickel just pulled his head back as Mable started to caress his face again. "Talk and so much more." Nickel just cursed into gag.

Chloe couldn't wait any longer. She had to do something; she just couldn't watch Nickel taking that from Mable. She also knew the man would be back shortly. And when he returned it would be game over for her husband. She saw that Mable didn't have a gun and decided it was time to end this.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Chloe said walking into the room with a stern look on her face. Nickel looked up and saw his beloved wife enter and was filled with hope and fear at the same time. For he knew that the man with the gun would be back shortly. Chloe took in the look on her husband's face and could tell that he was more than relived to see her.

"Nice try. He now belongs to me." Mable insisted.

"We'll see about that." Chloe said as she walked closer. Nickel didn't know what Mable was capable of and he had to give his wife every chance possible to free him. He struggled in his chair and finally managed to buck Mable off his lap. She crashed to the floor and Chloe pounced on her. Nickel could only watch helplessly as the two of them fought.

Mable grabbed Chloe's leg and she crashed to the ground. Chloe felt herself crash to the floor and cursed. But she quickly brought her leg up and proceeded to hit Mable in the stomach. Mable cried out and fell back on her butt. Chloe got up and rushed towards Nickel. Mable too got up and lunged at Chloe. She pounced on her back and they both crashed to the floor. Mable grabbed her hair and pulled back. Chloe cried out but managed to grab Mable's arms and throw her off. Both women rolled away and got up quickly. Mable lunged at Chloe. Chloe side stepped her lunge and landed a karate chop to her back, much to Nickel's surprise and delight. Mable cried out as she crashed headfirst into the desk. She lay on the floor stunned for a bit until Chloe grabbed a nearby book and hit her on the head with it. Mable cried out as she finally closed her eyes, unconscious.

"That will teach you to mess with my property." Chloe breathed as she rushed to Nickel and carefully peeled the duct tape from his mouth.

Nickel just sat speechless at his wife. "Well Jade is half me you know." She smiled.

"As much as I would like to be helpless at your mercy like this, I think you'd better untie me as there is a man with a gun that will be back any second sweetheart." Nickel teased as he moved to the edge of the chair and took in her large smile. Their fun was short lived.

"That second is now." He said as he stood in the doorway with this gun poised.

********

Steve arrived to find the hospital in a flurry of activity. "What the hell is going on?" He wondered out loud. He headed for the main desk. "Hey Ruth is my dad back yet." He asked with a small. 

"Haven't you seen the commotion here?" She asked.

"Yeah so?" Steve asked.

"Well it's over your dad. He and Dr. Travis were brought in here just a few minutes ago. They were both in a horrific car accident. Even the paramedics don't know how they survived."

"WHAT?" Steve practically yelled as he rushed towards the OR.

"Steve you can't go in there. They need to operate without disturbance." She said rushing to him.

Steve just leaned on the doorway and peered in the window. He saw his dad's lifeless body and Jesse's right beside him being operated on. He felt tears start to form and a lump in this throat as he looked at all the bruises and cuts both had sustained in the accident. He looked at all the machines and monitors and felt fear starting to take over. He always knew his father was the best doctor around. Now when his father needed help did he trust the other doctors to be as skilled as his dad? He knew deep inside he had no choice but to believe they were. He had to believe that they would save him, that he would be okay, that he would live. That they both would live.

"Oh dad," Steve sighed, "how the hell did this happen?" He asked in sadness as he watched the frantic doctor's working to save them.

He grabbed his cell phone and decided to call Jade and tell her. Their special night would now have to wait.

********  
"Move." Yelled the man as Shane stumbled and tried to fake a fall and take down some of the guys. It didn't work as the man just kicked him in the leg while he was down. 

"AHH." Shane cried out. He felt himself being hauled up and forced into a small back room where the man was already waiting with Amanda.

"Tie them up." The main guy commanded. Shane could only watch helplessly as both he and Amanda's hands were tied behind their backs. 

Oh Jade I pray you find us soon.

********

Jade tried to focus on the shadow that neared her. 

"What do you want?" She called out.

The shadow didn't answer as it moved closer to her. Jade could finally see the outline of a man, but she didn't know if it was the man who pushed her or not. Panic started to grip her again as she frantically felt for her gun. She finally found it and raised her dirty blood caked hands at the man. She knew the trembling in her hands would not deal a deathblow from the gun, but she didn't care. As long as it stopped him from whatever else he had in mind.

"What do you want?" Jade cried out again.

"I want to help you." Said the kind reply of an elderly bagman as he finally reached her. He reached out a withered hand and Jade knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She slowly lowered her gun and couldn't hold on any longer. She felt her eyes succumb to the darkness once again and she just lay back down and passed out.

"Help me carry her." Said the man as he gestured to another in the shadows. The man walked up and looked down at her battered body. "I know where we can take her." Said the man Jade already knew.

He carefully gathered her up in his arms and made for a small doorway in the dark. The other man grabbed her gun and followed.

********

"I want to see Jesse Travis." Cami said to the desk clerk.

Steve saw her standing there and walked towards her.

"What's going on Steve? Where's Jesse?" She asked in apprehension.

"Come with me." He said softly as he guided her by the arm to the OR.

"On no." She said in sadness as she pressed her face against the glass. "Will he," she started in a quiet sob.

"I don't know." Steve finished.

"Why the hell can't I reach Jade?" Steve asked as he kept trying her cell phone, which just lay crushed in the dirt in the abandoned building. He tried the office but it just rang until the answering machine finally picked up. He tried Shane. Shane sadly left his cell phone in the car, where it just echoed hollow rings in the empty vehicle.

********  
"Are you okay?" He asked Amanda as they sat back to back in separate chairs in a small alcove just outside the back room.

"Yeah I guess so. Who are they?" She asked.

"I have no idea. But I'm betting that Schuler has something to do with it." Shane said harshly.

"I thought he was out of the country." She said in horror.

"Yeah so did we all." He sighed. 

"Do you think Jade will find us?" She asked with panic starting to build.

"Well that's what I'm hoping. But if Schuler has already targeted me, then Jade is certainly next. I just hope she's careful." Shane sighed again.

********

"Here put her here." Said the man as they entered a world filled with bums and street people. "Gently." Said the older man as the man carrying Jade gently laid her down on the bed.

"How bad is it?" Asked the elderly man.

The other man turned her over and spied the wound. "It can be fixed. Now here's what I need." He said in haste. And soon the small area was a flutter of activity, everyone doing what they could to save the FBI Agent's life.

********

"Looks like you still lose Mr. Director." Snided the man as he stepped into the room. Nickel tried to stand up.

"No, please remain where you are." He smiled as he gestured with his gun and Nickel sat back down. "Now lovely lady if you don't mind coming over here so I can shoot him and we can leave." He said angrily.

"She's not going anyplace with you." Nickel said angrily.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" He laughed. "Sorry, but you look at little tied up to me." He laughed.

"Yeah but I'm not." Melvin said from behind. The man whirled around and tried to shoot. Melvin was quicker and the man fell to the ground dead as Melvin's shot hit its mark of the man's heart.

"Melvin! Thank god you came in time." Nickel said as Chloe helped him up and untied his wrists.

"Chloe called me. Thank goodness I was on my way here." He said walking up to them. He spied Mable on the floor. "Someone care to explain this?" He asked looking back up at them.

"Why not ask GI Jane here." Nickel smiled. Chloe laughed while Melvin cuffed Mable's hands and called the police.

"Where to now Nick?" Melvin asked as the three of them stood in the office contemplating what to do next.

"No LA to stop Schuler and end this madness once and for all. I'll fill you in on all the details on the way." He said firmly as he disappeared inside his office. Chloe followed him.

Nickel went for his jacket and his gun.

"Nickel?" She asked in hesitation. "What if he did hurt Jade?" She asked.

"Then god help him, for there will be no one else around to when I find him." Nickel said with firm resolution.

The police arrived and they headed downstairs.

"See you in an hour." Melvin called as they drove to their homes to pack and head west.

I'll kill you Schuler if you've hurt my daughter, Nickel vowed silently.

********  
Steve paced back and forth in the small room. Half of his mind was worried about his dad and the other half was worried about Jade. She should have finished up work long ago. He looked at his watch. It was already 6 pm and he still couldn't reach anyone. 

Oh Jade I hope you're still not mad at me. I hope you're just in the shower or something. But he tried her hotel and there was no answer, and when he finally reached the front desk, the concierge said he hadn't seen her all day. Panic now started to take over. 

"I have to go and find her." He said out loud. "Cami, can you do me a favor?" He asked walking up to Cami.

"Yeah sure." She said sadly. "What is it?"

"I have to go and find Jade. Can you please wait here and call me on this number if anything at all happens." Steve said grimly.

"Yeah of course." She said softly taking the number from her.

Steve walked out the door of the waiting room only to be greeted by Ruth. "Your dad's awake." She said almost out of breath.

Steve rushed towards the OR. He pushed the doors open and rushed to his dad's side. "Dad?" Steve whispered in sadness. Mark opened one of his swollen eyes and tried to smile at his son. "Oh dad, just hold on. You're going to be okay. You are going to get better." He said sadly, his eyes starting to water.

"Who did this dad?" Steve finally asked as he bent close to him.

Mark wished that he didn't have to tell Steve who he suspected, but he knew he must, if this was to end. He also knew that Jade would be able to help him, at least that's what he hoped. 

"Sch…uler." He said in one strained breath.

Steve just stared at his dad in horror. He had to find Jade now; he had to warn her. "Take care of him." Steve ordered as he rushed out of the room and towards the exit doors.

"I swear Schuler if you have hurt anyone else associated with me I will kill you." Steve vowed as he got into his car and headed for Jade's office.

********

"Okay now give me some room to fix her." Said the man as he asked the others to leave.

"Don do you think she'll be okay?" Asked his elderly friend. 

Don Simpson just smiled as he looked at Jade, "this one's a fighter. She'll be just fine." He smiled with determination. The other's left the room. He removed Jade's jacket and lifted up her shirt to reveal the open wound. He took out his medical supplies and went to work. 

"Hang on sweetie, you can't die now." Don smiled warmly at the young woman before him. He gave her a shot of Morphine and a Tetanus shot. He cleaned and disinfected the wound. He applied crude stitching and then finally applied a fresh bandage over the wound. The blood had subsided and he knew that she hadn't lost enough to threaten her life. But she would be weakened. He felt the wound on her head and knew that she would probably have a slight concussion. He felt her chest and made sure no ribs were broken. Amazingly nothing else needed to be fixed. He smiled in amazement. "There really is a god." He said quietly.

He finished up and placed a large warm blanket over her body to keep the heat in. Then he sat down beside her and waited for her to wake up.

********

"Where to sir?" Asked the pilot as Nickel and the others boarded the NSA private jet.

"LA. And we can take off whenever you're ready." He said firmly.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. Jade's a smart girl. She'll be okay." Nickel said as he took his wife's hand and held it in his, while exchanging worried glances with Melvin.

********

Steve made his way to the office only to find it closed and no vehicles around. Better try the hotel again, he sighed. Oh Jade I hope you have a good explanation for this, he said inside. I hope this is all just a simple misunderstanding.

********

Jade felt her world slowing coming back to reality. Her head was still pounding and her side still ached, but she knew she was alive and that's all that mattered. She tried to move a hand to her head, but felt another hand stop her. She quickly opened her eyes and stared into the face of a man she should know, but her memory failed her right now.

"Hey, welcome back." Don said softly.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" Jade asked as she looked around and panic started to fill her, "and who are you?" She asked in fear, thinking it was the man who pushed her earlier.

"It's okay Agent Marshall you're safe now. The man who did this to you is long gone. But you must lie still for awhile, you need to rest." Don said kindly.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked her brain still fuzzy. She realized he was right about the rest and lay back down. Besides she told herself, if he wanted you dead you would be.

"Well my name is Don Simpson. You might not remember me but you might remember my car that you and your partner borrowed on the highway some time back. A red Porsche 911." He smiled.

"Oh my god, the retired army general. Shane told me about you. I think I saw you at the hospital briefly when they brought Shane in." She smiled as she finally realized she was truly safe and started to relax. "H-how did you find me? Why am I here? Where's Shane?" Jade sputtered forth a million questions.

Don just smiled and knew that she wouldn't fully rest until she knew at least part of why she was here.

"Let me start from the beginning. I have been doing a follow up on some missing veterans from our base. I tracked a few down here. I was in another room when one of the guys I know saw you fall. He decided to wait in the shadows until the man who pushed you left. Since I'm not sure who it was that pushed you I decided to bring you here and try to help you. You have no major injuries at least none that I can tell. I fixed you up enough for you to get to a hospital and get proper attention. I don't know where your partner is, sorry." Don finished. "What happened up there? Why were you here in the first place?" He asked.

Jade closed her eyes and decided he did have the right to know, since he did just save her life. She opened her eyes and started to tell her the day's events. 

********

Steve sped towards the hotel in hopes of finding Jade there, she wasn't and the front desk still hadn't heard from her. Now he started to panic. If his had had been in an accident then it was possible that something also happened to Jade. Oh god, he prayed, please let me find her before it's too late.

He walked back to his car. "Maybe she went to my place." He said out loud. He was about to get in his car when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Steve it's me Donna, Jade's secretary." She said.

"Hi Donna what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I just talked to Jade and she asked me too ask you to meet me at the office and get the files from me to give to her."

"Jade? You talked to her?" Steve asked in amazement. Is she just avoiding me, Steve wondered. "When did you talk to her? When am I supposed to meet her?"

"Just about five minutes ago. Can you come and pick up the files? I have the address where she is on my desk at the office." She asked in haste.

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit." He said hanging up. He looked at the phone. "That was strange." He said out loud. Can Jade really be that mad at me that she gets her secretary to call me? What's up with that, he wondered inside. He got in his car and sat for a bit. "Oh Jade can't we just put this behind us and make up?" He asked sadly as he stared out the front windshield into the darkness. "When I see you later I'll make sure that neither of us walks away without settling this. I hate this distance that's growing between us." He said with determination as he finally started up his car and drove back to her office. "I hate being apart from you." He added silently.

********

"Do you think that…"Amanda's voice trailed off when one of the men came back into the room.

"The boss wants a word with you." He laughed at Shane. Shane didn't say a word; he just stared back at him with a firm stare, but didn't make a move to get up or say a word. One of the men rushed to him and roughly grabbed his forearm and hauled him up. He pushed Shane to his friend and the other man grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to a nearby room. Out of Amanda's sight, but not out of earshot.

Shane felt the first blow hit his face. "What the hell do you want?" He asked again. Why are they hitting me for no reason? Unless….

Amanda closed her eyes and listened while Shane sustained a beating. Then another horrible thought crossed her mind, CJ. She had forgot to call Julia about driving him home. This could work to their advantage. But how?

********  
Julia looked at her watch and then turned to CJ. "Something's wrong here." She said out loud. "Hey CJ want to come over and play with Robbie and Matt?" She smiled. "Your mommy's going to be a bit delayed." She said hoping CJ wouldn't get frightened. He nodded his head yes and produced a big smile. She gathered the children up into her car and headed for her home. I'll call the hospital when I get home, she told herself. 

********

"I have to get to Shane and warn him before it's too late." Jade said in a pained voice.

"Jade you need to rest at least for a bit more." Don said firmly but kindly. "Tell me what to do." He offered.

"I need to get to my office. I need to see my notes. I think I know where Schuler is at. He's responsible for this." She said starting to feel herself getting dizzy again. She lay back down and closed her eyes. "I just need to rest for a bit more." She said in pain.

"Rest as long as you need. And when you wake up we'll find your partner together." He said warmly. "I'm not going to leave your side until this is all over." He promised.

********

Steve finally reached the office and saw Donna sitting in her car. She saw him and got out.

"Hey." He said walking up to her.

"Hi." She said as they entered the building.

"So where is Jade?" Steve asked as he stumbled to pick up his keys a few feet behind her.

"I'm not sure. I wrote it down." She laughed lightly. They reached the door and Donna grabbed her keys and opened the door. In an instant a bright light engulfed her and blew her and office up in a bright fireball sending wood and papers exploding in every direction. Steve just watched in horror as the bright light ate up her body and he guessed whatever else was in the office. Steve however was not lost to the explosion as he saw the blast coming and put his arms over his face to shield his eyes. But it was to no avail as he felt the heat blast reach him and propel him backwards crashing into the far wall by the elevator. He cried out at his body crashed first into the wall and then to the floor where it lay motionless. The fire raged in front of him, the sprinklers came on and the sound of alarms rang throughout the empty building. 


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 7 - Hell Hath' No Fury…

Julia reached home and quickly dialled the hospital. "Amanda Bentley please."

"I'm sorry Dr. Bentley left the hospital some time this afternoon and has not returned." Said the receptionist. "Can I pass on a message?"

"Can I talk to Mark Sloan?" Julia asked in a panic. He'll know where she is.

"Um I'm sorry but Mark Sloan is in surgery." Came the sad voice.

"Can I leave a message for him to call me when he's done?" Julia asked.

"I'm sorry that won't be possible. Mark Sloan is the one being operated on as we speak." Said the receptionist.

"What?" Julia half yelled into the phone. "Thanks." She said as she hung up. "What's going on?" She said to herself.

She grabbed her coat and keys, "honey I'll be back shortly." She called as she ran to her car and headed to Community General.

********

Shane felt his body starting to falter after his beating. He had asked them to close the door to the room Amanda was in, so that she would be spared the useless violence.

"What do you want?" He asked wearily as he raised his bruised face and stared at his captors. "No answer huh?" Shane half laughed. "Yeah that's what I thought." 

The men left Shane sitting in the chair and left the room. Shane struggled with this tied hands and soon felt a knot start to loosen. Yes, he said inwardly as he continued to pull at the ropes and felt the knot give way. Almost got it! He said with determination.

Two of the men had left, leaving only three behind. Two of them were still in the other room obviously thinking he was not a threat, the third Shane didn't know where he was. If I can get free and get back to Amanda I could try to get out the back door. But I need my gun. Where did they put it? One thing at a time Shane told himself as he worked to get free.

********

"We'll be landing in about an hour sir." Said the pilot to Nickel some time later.

"Excellent." He said as he looked at Melvin. "Then it's time for us to go to work."

********

After what seemed like an eternity Steve slowly picked himself up off the ground. His whole body ached as he moved himself to a sitting position, leaning against a darkened wall, crying out as he did. He squinted his eyes as he looked towards the fire and saw Donna's dead body lying at the entrance of what used to be Jade's office. Panic filled his head as he quickly realized that things were very wrong. First his dad was seriously injured, Jade is missing, he couldn't reach Shane and now this. His father said Schuler was to blame. Could that be? If so then none of them were safe just yet. 

"Damn." He cursed as he picked himself up to a standing position. His chest and back ached, he had a nice bump forming on the back of his head and his nose was bleeding, but otherwise he was alive and that's all that mattered. He didn't know if anything inside was broken, but he would get back to the hospital and they would check him out, or at least that sounded like a good idea. He felt pity as he looked at Donna's dead body before him, what a waste. She was an innocent, a victim, and a pawn in a deadly game of chess. Schuler would pay one way or another. Steve waited until the room stopped spinning and then slowly made his way to the exit stairs. By the time he reached outside the night air was filled with the sounds of sirens and the dark sky lit by bursts of red, white and blue. Steve got to his car and rested against it. He knew he should wait for the paramedics to check him out but he had to get back to the hospital. He phoned Community General and asked for Amanda, she hadn't come back. He dialled her home, no answer. What the hell is going on? Where was she? Wait he said to himself, no answer from Shane, and Amanda was last heard from going into Chinatown. That's where I'll find them, that's where I'll head he said as he got into his car.

********

Jesse felt his world starting to come back to him. He opened his eyes and beheld a fuzzy smiling face looking down at him. 

"I've died and gone to heaven." He said weakly. 

"Welcome back." Cami said quietly as she pushed a few strands of hair off his head. 

"What happened?" He asked with a strained voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." She said.

"Yeah well I don't even remember what day it is." He laughed lightly.

"Well you are just going to stay here until you are better." Cami said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse smiled. "How's Mark?"

"Well he's still sleeping. His chest took a bad beating from the steering wheel I'm told, but they want to save the details for Steve." She said softly.

"Where' Steve?" Jesse asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "Did he go after Schuler?"

"I don't know. I think he went to look for jade." Cami said in confusion. "Who's Schuler?"

"She's missing?" Jesse asked seriously.

"I think so. What's going on?" Cami asked with concern.

"When I fully awaken I'll tell you everything." Jesse said as he felt sleep returning. "But I'm just so tired right now."

"Sleep my prince. I'll be here when you awaken. I promise." She smiled as he finally fell back asleep.

********

Steve sped his car into Chinatown.

********

Shane finally managed to free his hands. He quickly got up and scanned the rooms outside. Two guys down the hall, none in front of Amanda's room. Time to go. He rushed towards her room, but the men heard and looked up.

"Hey!" One shouted to the other as the fired at him.

Shane heard the shots and crashed into the room. 

"Shane!" Amanda cried out. Shane rushed to her and quickly pulled at her ropes. They loosened as one of the men reached the room. Amanda finished untying herself as Shane kicked a leg back and caught the man in the stomach. He cried out and fell on his back. Shane grabbed at Amanda and headed for the window as the other man reached the room with his gun drawn. 

"Nice try." He laughed as he aimed and fired at Amanda.

"No!" Shane cried as he whirled around and took the bullet instead of Amanda. She cried out as the look of pain crossed his face when the bullet entered the left side of his chest. But in the process he managed to kick the gun from his hand and punch him in the face. Shane sagged against the wall in pain.

"Shane!" Amanda cried out as she rushed to him.

"Told you someday I'd repay you for saving my life." He smiled weakly.

"Come on we have to get you out of here." She cried as she picked up the gun and gave it to him, then she helped him to the hallway and to the front door. They just about made it when a voice from behind said, "going someplace?" 

Shane quickly turned and fired; he didn't have time to argue. The shot hit the guy in the heart, killing him instantly.

"Yes actually." He said dryly as he stumbled towards the door.

Amanda helped Shane to the exit as Steve pulled his car to a screeching stop.

"Steve, help me he's been shot!" Amanda cried as Steve rushed to help Shane into the car.

"Hold on." Steve yelled as he flashed his lights and sped back towards Community General.

"Just hang on baby." Amanda said over and over again as she applied pressure to Shane's wound and gently stroked his forehead.

"You can't leave me." She cried. There was no movement from Shane.

********

Jade felt herself coming back to life again. She opened her eyes and saw Don sitting beside her, reading.

"Oh my head." Jade said as she tried to sit up.

"Hey just take it easy." Don said warmly as he helped her sit up.

"Thanks." Jade said as she let the room stop spinning before she put her feet on the floor and prepared to stand up.

"I need a phone." Jade said.

"I thought you might." Don said he handed her his cell phone.

Jade first dialled Shane, no answer. She dialled her office, again no answer; in fact it said the number was not in service. Jade just stared at the phone with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" Don asked.

"Not sure yet." She said as she dialled Steve's home. Again no answer. "Where the hell is everyone?" She dialled the number to community general. "Can I speak to Mark Sloan please." She asked.

"I'm sorry but he's in the recovery room." Said the receptionist.

"Why? What happened?" Jade half yelled.

"He and Dr. Travis were in a very serious car accident." Said the voice into the phone.

"Is Steve there?" Jade asked as she felt panic starting to build again.

"He was but he left."

"Who is with them?" Jade practically yelled into the phone. "Amanda?"

"No she's not back either. But a Cami Jenkins is here."

"Can I speak to her please." Jade said in desperation.

"Hello?" Cami asked.

"Cami?"

"Jade?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Cami what happened?"

"The world fell apart." She said sadly.

"Where's Steve?"

"He went after someone named Schuler I think."

"What?" Jade yelled as she felt her heart stop. "Oh no."

"Thanks Cami." Jade said as she hung up.

"Where?" Was all Cami got out before jade hung up. "Damn it." She cursed.

"I have to go." Jade said as she quickly stood up. She realized it was a mistake as she felt herself waver on her feet. 

"I'm going with you." Don said firmly as he helped steady her on her feet. "And there is no room for debate here." Don said firmly.

"I can't justify your safety in this matter." Jade said softly.

"I'm ex-army little lady. I live for moment's like this." He said with a smile.

"Okay." She said as she headed for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To kill a traitor." She said without turning around.

********

"How in the world will we know how to find Schuler?" Melvin asked as they neared LAX.

"Well I've tried Jade's cell and still no answer, she's probably with Steve. So we'll stop by the hospital and get his address. Jade will know where Schuler is. I'm counting on it." Nickel said with determination.

********

Steve sped towards the hospital all the while thoughts of terror regarding jade filled his brain. The pain in his body was giving way to the pain in his heart, the pain of not knowing whether she was okay or not. He slammed the brakes on in front of emergency. Steve rushed around and helped Shane out of the backseat and onto a waiting stretcher. Amanda ran after then calling out his vitals. Steve watched the doors close and knew Shane would be in good hands. He turned around and then stopped short. Dad! I forgot to tell Amanda what happened to him and Jesse. Steve rushed back into the hospital, all the while a pair of watchful eyes was waiting in the dark, waiting to make their move.

Steve paced frantically back and forth in the waiting room for Amanda to come out. Oh Jade, I just don't what I'd do if Schuler has taken you from me. I don't know how I'd live with that pain. All I wanted to do was give you the best time of your life tonight. I just wanted to prove to you how much my world needs you in it. If you're dead, the best part of my life dies with you. I just don't know what I'd do if…

"Steve!" Cami said bursting into the room.

"Hey Cami." Steve said wearily.

"What in the world happened to you?" Cami asked as she looked at his tattered appearance.

"Don't ask." He smiled lazily. "How are they?" His smiled turned to a frown.

"Jesse woke up. I think he's going to be okay." She said quietly.

"And my dad?" Steve asked as panic started to build again.

"They wanted to be the ones to tell you that…" Cami started.

"What?" Steve half yelled as he ran out of the room and towards the OR.

"No wait!" Cami called, "don't you want to know about Jade?" She called just as Steve disappeared through the hospital doors. 

Steve ran to his father's room and stopped short as he saw both his dad and Jesse sleeping in their beds. 

"I'm told they'll be okay." Amanda said wearily as she leaned against the doorframe of the room.

"Really?" Steve half smiled. "That's great."

"Yeah that terrific Steve." She said looking down. 

"What is it Amanda? How's Shane?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"I, um," she started as her eyes finally gave way to tears, "I don't know Steve." Steve took Amanda in his arms and gave her a reassuring hug. 

"He, um," she said as she cried on his shoulder, "he got hit saving me. The bullet was meant for me." She cried.

"Amanda!" Julia called as she rushed into the room. "What on earth happened girl?" She said as she looked at her friend crying. "Something happen to ken doll?" She asked.

"Ken…doll?" Steve smiled as Amanda pulled away to face Julia.

"Don't ask." She smiled. "Um Shane was shot tonight. I don't know if he is going to live yet. He lost a lot of blood and I'm not sure which organs were hit. They said I should leave the OR while they operate on him." She said as she started to cry again. "Oh Julia," she said as Julia took her in her arms, "I just don't know what I'll do if he dies."

"I have to go." Steve said. 

"Where to?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"I'm going back to the hotel to wait for Jade." He said with determination. "I have to believe that she is okay and that she is not missing."

"Oh Steve I hate to tell you this." Amanda started. 

"What?" He asked as he felt his fear rising once again. 

"The guys who shot Shane said that Jade was already waiting in hell for him." She said quietly.

"WHAT?" Steve yelled. "Oh no, please god no, anything but that, anything." He said as he felt sadness starting to build.

"But they could have been bluffing." Amanda tried. "Well why not try her office. She might be there." Amanda said.

"I was already there. That's how come I look the way I do. There was a bomb in her office. I went there with Donna to get an address were Jade supposedly was and when Donna opened the door the place blew to kingdom come. Donna is dead." Steve said quietly.

"Oh Steve. What is going on here?" Amanda asked in quiet horror.

"That's what I have to find out. I'll be back later." He called as he ran out the door.

"Steve wait! Where are you going?" Amanda called but he was already gone. "I need to check you out first…" her voice trailed off.

"It'll be okay girl." Julia said quietly as she helped Amanda to a nearby chair and sat down. 

"Thanks for being here Julia. How's CJ?"

"He's okay. He's playing with my boys. Let's just concentrate on prayers for our friends. Something tells me they'll need it." She said softly as Amanda lay her head on her friends shoulder and waited for news on Shane.

"Damn it where is Steve?" Cami said as she rushed into the room.

********

Steve reached downstairs and was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the man approach him in the dark. Steve reached his car as Schuler reached Steve. Steve thought he heard someone behind him and turned around only to be met in the face with a block of wood. The wood struck the left side of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

"You're my insurance buddy." Schuler smiled as he quickly tied Steve's hands behind his back and gathered him into his waiting car. He gagged him and closed the door, sealing him inside.

"Just in case your girlfriend lived." He said as he sped away from Community General.

********

"When did you talk to her?" Amanda half yelled.

"Awhile ago. I tried to tell Steve, but he rushed out of here so fast that I didn't get the chance." She said quickly.

Amanda went for the room phone and quickly dialled Steve's cell number.

********

"Sorry, Steve can't come to the phone right now." Schuler laughed as he let the phone ring in Steve's pocket.

********

"It must have been damaged or something." Amanda said. "Oh man what in the world can we do?" She said frantically.

"Who is left to help us end this nightmare?"

********

"Nice landing Marko." Nickel smiled as they filed out of the small aircraft.

"Thank you sir. Your rental car is waiting for you at the end of hangar 2." He said to the director.

"Enjoy your stay here Marko." Nickel said as he headed down the stairs.

"You too sir." Marko sighed. 

"A Lincoln? How original." Melvin commented as they reached his car.

"Very funny. Just because we are on the West Coast does not mean I lower my standards." He laughed as they put their luggage in the trunk and got into the car.

"Do you know where you're going?" Chloe asked as Nickel headed away from LAX.

"I know exactly where we're going." He said as he sped into towards Community General.

********

I can't thank you enough for your help Don." Jade said as she rested her head on the headrest as they drove towards her office.

"You know you really should stop by the hospital and get that wound of yours looked at." Don said sincerely.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to get to my office and get my files. Then we'll head to the base and I'll get my battering ram and then we'll head for Schuler."

"Battering ram? And do you know what it is you want?" Don asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah." Jade said with a smile.

They neared her office and Jade stared out the window in horror.

"What the hell?" She half yelled as she opened the door before Don had a chance to stop the car. She rushed towards the burnt building only to be stopped by a local LAPD officer.

"You can't go in there."

"FBI Special Agent Marshall and that is my office." She said looking directly at the officer.

"Not any more." He said sarcastically.

"Listen was anyone hurt in that?" She asked with a small hint of fear.

"One person is dead, a Donna Munroe." He said reading the file before him.

"What?" Jade yelled looking at the blaze.

"I take it you knew her."

"Yeah of course," Jade snapped, "she's my.." but caught herself mid-sentence, "she was my secretary." She said sadly looking past the officer.

"What happened?" Don asked softly as he joined Jade.

"Schuler struck again."

"You know who did this?" The officer asked in amazement.

"I know exactly who did this." She turned around and rushed to Don's car.

"To the base?"

"Spare no air my friend. The stakes just rose." She said. Oh Steve, I pray you're okay. I pray that you're on your stakeout and are oblivious to this whole mess. But why do I get this bad felling in the pit of my gut. Why do I have the feeling that your life is also in danger. 

"Have you heard from your partner?" Don asked as they drove towards his army base.

"No, but if I know Shane he's probably having the time of his life with Amanda right now." She smiled. "Lucky him."

********

"Dr. Bentley?" Came the voice of James the doctor.

"Hey." She said stirring out of her sleepy state. "How is he?" She asked.

"I think you better come with me." He said seriously.

********

Steve felt his world slowly starting to come back to life. His whole body ached now even more. What the hell happened to me? He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He tried to move but found himself unable. He was standing on the floor, but when looked up and he saw his wrists tied tightly together above his head and then pulled high into the air and attached to an overhead beam with some more rope. He tried to pull at his bonds but they held fast. He tried to call out but realized that he was gagged to effectively. What the hell? How in the world did I get here? And where's here?

"Ah awake at last I see." Came Schuler's mocking voice behind him.

Steve tried to turn his head but was unable as he was tied to tightly. Schuler walked up to Steve and stood in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said with a mock bow, "Richard Schuler at your service." He laughed.

Steve just rolled his eyes.

"I'll forgive you for not shaking." He laughed as he slowly circled Steve. "You see you are here just as insurance. Actually bait might be a better term. I have no doubt that your girlfriend the daughter of my sworn enemy Nickel Washington; is resting peacefully in the grave that made for her." He stopped as he took in the look that crossed Steve's face. "But you see I still have to take down the 'big kahuna', so that's why you're here. To help me." He laughed. 

Steve pulled at his bonds, but it was useless. 

"Nice try dear boy. You're my guest until I let you leave." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make." He laughed as he walked away back into the darkness.

Jade! Oh god, please let him be joking Steve prayed. Please don't let her be taken from me. I couldn't go on without her in my life. I need her. Steve continued to pull at his ropes, stopping only when he felt the stickiness of the blood from the cuts starting to rub against the ropes. 

********

"I want to talk to Mark Sloan please." Nickel said as the three of them walked into Community General.

Ruth the receptionist just stared at him.

"What?" Nickel asked as he took in her surprised face.

"Like I told the million people before you, he just came out of surgery and is not awake yet. Shall I take a message?" She said getting annoyed.

"I can tell you're annoyed…" Nickel started.

"Listen Mr. Whatever your name is. I'm well past annoyed. So I can either take a message or you can come back later." She said with determination as she stood up to meet Nickel's gaze, while Chloe and Melvin exchanged amused looks.

"Fine!" Nickel said as he pulled out his card and handed it to the lady. "Here is my message." He said firmly.

Ruth looked at the card in her hands and felt the color from her face start to drain. She looked up at the director with a sheepish smile. "Um, sir," she started with embarrassment, "I, um, didn't, mean to…"

"That's okay I've had a long day myself. Is there anyone else close to Dr. Sloan I can talk to?"

"How about Dr. Bentley?" Ruth suggested as she spied Amanda coming out of the OR.

"Amanda?" She called.

Amanda looked up and saw the three people at the desk. What in the world is it now? She muttered to herself.

"Yes?" She said walking up to the desk.

"These people need to talk to you." Ruth said.

"Okay. Come this way. We can talk in here.?" She said as she turned to leave without waiting for them to answer.

"How's Shane?" Ruth asked. All four of them stopped in their tracks. Amanda turned back on the verge of tears.

"I don't know yet. He's still in a coma." She said as she felt a tear escape. "I'm sorry." She said turning back to Nickel.

"That's okay Amanda." Nickel said warmly. "I want to know how he is also." He said. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He said as he extended his hand, "I'm Jade's father."

"Nickel Washington?" She said in surprise as she took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah. And this is my wife Chloe," he said while they shook hands, "and Jade's boss, Melvin." He finished as they also shook hands.

"What happened today?" Nickel asked as they walked back towards Mark's room.

"The world fell apart Mr. Washington." She said sadly.

"Nickel please. Have you heard from Jade?" He asked as they reached Mark's room. Amanda looked at him but didn't say a word.

"What is it?" He asked in concern. "Where's Jade? Where's my daughter?" Nickel asked in a panic.

"No one knows." Amanda said quietly as she turned and walked into room where Cami was sitting beside Julia. They both stood up. Julia approached her first. "I'll see you tomorrow girl." She said as she left.

"What do you mean no one knows?" Chloe asked as she walked up to Amanda. Nickel and Melvin just stood and listened.

"Shane and I were grabbed by some guys in Chinatown. The guy told Shane that Jade was already waiting in hell for him." Amanda said feeling the sadness starting to return. "I told Steve and he just took off. I tried to reach him, but I just can't." Nickel started to pace the room in anger.

"Damn it." He cursed out loud causing all eyes to turn to him. "Sorry," he said softly. He continued to pace. "Jade knew where Schuler was. She said she was close to putting it all together. Damn why didn't I insist she wait for me!" He said in anger. "I'm going to her office to see if perhaps she left something there." Nickel said as he walked to Chloe to hug her goodbye.

"You can't." Amanda said turning to him.

"Why not?" He asked with interest while Melvin also looked at her.

"Because it's no longer there. It was blown up along with Donna her secretary and all their files a few hours ago." She said wearily.

"What?" Nickel half yelled.

"Sweetheart it's a hospital." Chloe said reminding him of who else was in the room.

"So how do we find Schuler now?" Melvin asked.

Nickel's cell phone rang. "Oh sorry I forgot to turn it off." He said sheepishly as Amanda stood before him with crossed arms. "I'll tell whoever it is I'll call them back." He said as he answered.

********

"So what exactly did you have in mind for a battering ram?" Don asked as they neared the armoury.

"That will do just fine." Jade smiled broadly as she eyed the AM General Humve before them. 

"You got it." Don smiled as he went to grab the keys.

********

"This is Washington." Nickel said into his phone.

"Care to guess this is?" Schuler mocked.

"Schuler!" Nickel spat causing all eyes to turn intently to him. "Where's Jade?" He demanded not caring he was in a hospital.

"She's right here." He laughed. "Waiting for you."

"I want to talk to her." Nickel demanded.

"Sorry, not possible. You'll just have to trust me." Schuler laughed.

"If you've hurt her in way I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" Schuler demanded angrily. "What will you do Mr. NSA Director? Arrest me? Kill me?" He laughed into the phone. Chloe could only watch helplessly as her's husband's face changed from anger to pure hatred.

"I dare you to come and try my old friend." Schuler said sarcastically. 

"I will kill you." Nickel vowed as Melvin looked at his friend with a serious glare. "Tell me where you are and we'll end this tonight!" He said in anger.

"Very well." Schuler said with glee as he gave Nickel the instructions. "Do try and hurry." He laughed as he hung up.

Nickel stared at the people in the room and felt the gravity of the situation finally starting to sink in. 

"Where is he Nick?" Melvin asked.

"Not to far from here. I have to go." Nickel said turning to leave. 

"Nice try." Melvin said grabbing his arm.

********

"Very soon, so very soon." Schuler taunted as he walked up to Steve. Steve could do nothing except stare back in anger.

"Very soon all of my enemies will be dead. Isn't life grand?" He laughed. "Very soon I'll be king of the world!" He shouted at Steve. "Like I should have been from the start!" Steve just stared back at him as if he was completely insane.

********

"Got everything?" Don asked as they got into the Hummer. "Our troops overseas aren't this well armed." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess vengeance is a deadly thing to be armed with." Jade said wryly. "Lets go." She said staring out the window into the night before them.

********

Nickel looked at Melvin. "Sorry my friend, but this is for me and me alone." He said grabbing his arm free.

"Right now I'm not your friend." Melvin said sternly at Nickel, causing the women to look at him in shock. "Right now I'm the only chance you have of walking away from there alive. You know it and I know it. And I'll be damned to hell if I just came out here to let you die for nothing." He said angrily.

"Very well, the element of surprise will be in our favor." He looked at Chloe, "we'll be back shortly." He said taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She felt tears starting to come and couldn't let one stray one escape. "Good always wins sweetheart." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "It ends tonight." He said with determination as both he and Melvin quickly left the room.

Chloe just stood in the doorway and stared at the empty space that used to be her beloved husband. Oh god, she prayed please let them be okay. Let good triumph. She turned back to Amanda and Cami. "Sorry." She said softly as she brushed away her tears. Amanda stared at the regal woman before her and smiled. "There are no sorrys among friends." She said as she gently guided Chloe to a nearby chair. "You know your husband looks a lot like…"

"Yes I know." Chloe smiled. "I just wish right now he was in the same line of work as Mr. Brosnan." She looked at Mark and Jesse. "Are they going to be okay?"

"I think so. But we'll have to wait until the morning to be sure." Amanda said with a sigh.

"Yes morning. If it ever comes." Chloe said silently.

"Mark will be thrilled to meet you guys." Amanda said with a smile. "And so will Steve."

"I hope so." Chloe said as she settled into the chair. "So tell me about Steve." She started.

********

"I'll let you off just before the entrance." Nickel said as he sped towards the old grain refinery. "That way if something does happen to me, you can make sure he never leaves this place alive." He said with determination.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Melvin said softly.

"Yeah me too. You wearing your armour?" Nickel asked as they neared the refinery.

"Yeah." Melvin said into the quiet car.

********

"I'll pull into the back and drop you off. That way if something happens to me you can make sure you take him down. He's not to leave here alive, is that clear?" Jade said as she neared the refinery.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Don said.

"Yeah me too." She said softly.

********

Nickel reached the front of the refinery and dropped Melvin off. Melvin ran into the shadows until Nickel's Lincoln was at the entrance before he crept towards the entrance himself.

Nickel drew his super weapon and headed inside. Nickel carefully made his way into the darkened building letting his eye adjust to the darkness. He saw the light and heard strange noises up ahead and headed for them. Melvin waited a few minutes before he too followed Nickel in. But Schuler was waiting to surprise Nickel from behind. He spied Melvin and cursed. Oh well more to play with.

********

"ETA 2 minutes. Get ready." Jade said to Don.

********

Nickel entered the room where Steve was standing in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?" Nickel said out loud in anger.

"Not exactly what you were expecting?" Schuler laughed.

"Where's Jade!" Nickel demanded.

"She's dead! Just like all the rest, like everyone who could have helped you. They are all dead!" Schuler laughed as he stood a few feet behind Nickel with his gun aimed at the director.

"You can't win Schuler, it's over." Nickel warned.

********

"Okay meet you inside." Jade said as she dropped Don off. Don ran into the shadows and waited until Jade made her move. 

********

"Are you sure?" Schuler laughed. "There is no one here to help you. So drop the gun and surrender!"

"Sorry Schuler the US does not negotiate with traitors." Nickel said sternly. 

Out of the corner of his eye Schuler spied Melvin creeping up to them in the dark. "That's too bad my old friend." Schuler laughed as he whirled around and fired at Melvin. Melvin felt the bullet penetrate his Kevlar vest and cried out as his body hit the ground.

"NO!" Nickel shouted in horror as he rushed to his fallen friend. Schuler also rushed at Nickel and lunged at him. Nickel fell on his back only to come back up to face the barrel of Schuler's gun, pointing his own at Schuler's chest. "Bang your dead." Schuler taunted.

"Now drop your weapon for as you can see mine can penetrate anything."

"Don't do it Nickel." Melvin said faintly as he looked at the two men locked in conflict.

Nickel didn't say a word. He just stared at Schuler waiting for him to slip up.

Steve could only watch in horror at the scene before him. 

"Oh enough already." Schuler said angrily as he cocked the trigger. He was about to fire at Nickel when the wall before them exploded and Jade's Hummer smashed through the wall.

"What the hell?" Schuler cried out as he looked up at what came through the wall. That was all the time Nickel needed to lunge at Schuler. Melvin watched in horror as his friend battled with his 'nemesis'. 

Jade saw her dad lunge at Schuler, and saw Melvin lying on the ground as she jumped out to join in the fight. But as she did she spied Steve trapped in the middle of the room.

"Steve!" She cried out as she rushed to free him.

"Jade!" Don called as he rushed into the room. 

"Don help Melvin in the corner, I think he's been shot." She called.

Don rushed to Melvin and spied the wound, "damn." He said softly as he spied the flood flowing out.

"Nick's car is just outside." Melvin said weakly as Don helped him to his feet and back towards the director's car. Melvin wanted more than anything to stay and make sure that Nickel survived, but he knew that if he didn't get to the hospital right away, he wouldn't survive. Don helped him into the backseat and in no time they were speeding back towards Community General.

"Jade!" Steve cried happily as Jade ungagged him. "He told you were already dead." Steve said as she went to untie his hands. 

"Yeah well for a brief moment there I was." She said softly. She heard her father cry out and turned back to see them still fighting heavily. Neither one giving in, neither one giving out. It was a battle to the death now. She raised her gun and aimed at Schuler just in case her father started to falter. But this was his fight. He had earned the right to end it with Schuler as she had earned the right to end it with Carmen. She would not take that away from him.

"Um Jade?" Steve said as he pulled on the ropes. "Can you untie me now?"

"In a sec Steve." She said not looking back.

"You can't win. I see your weakness. I see your fear." Schuler taunted as they traded blow for blow.

"Fear attracts the fearful." Nickel shouted back. Schuler pulled out a second gun as Nickel lunged at him. Jade watched helplessly as Schuler aimed the gun at her father's chest while he jumped on him. But Nickel too had a second gun. Two shots were fired; both men fell to the ground.

"NO!" Jade shouted as she ran to her dad. She stood several feet away with her gun raised just in case her dad didn't survive. She heard a moan and soon her dad rolled off Schuler.

"Sweetheart!" Nickel said faintly.

"Dad!" Jade cried as she bent down to him. "Where did he get you?" She asked in a panic.

"Don't worry, his second gun didn't have armour piercing bullets." He said weakly as she helped him stand up.

Jade looked back down at Schuler, who had taken a shot through the heart from Nickel's second gun. "He didn't wear his armour." Nickel said. "He thought he would win."

"I can't believe it's finally over." Jade cried while Nickel held her close to his battered body. 

"Me either sweetheart." He said as he held her close. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too dad." Jade said as she cried happy tears.

"Um?" Steve called out.

"Want to go untie your boyfriend while I help…" Nickel said as he turned to where Melvin was. "Where's Melvin?" He shouted.

"It's okay dad, I had a friend take him to the hospital." Jade smiled as she walked back to Steve. 

"Too bad I kinda like you like this." She teased.

"Yeah well anyplace but here." He smiled as she reached up to untie him.

"I'll have to remember that." She winked. She felt the pain in her side finally starting to come back. Time to go she told herself.

"Nice car by the way." Nickel said as he joined them.

"Yeah I think I'll keep it." She smiled as she walked towards the waiting Hummer.

Both men just stared at her and smiled.

"Nickel Washington." Nickel said turning to Steve. "And you must be Steve." 

"Guilty as charged." Steve said with a smile as he extended his hand to Nickel's. 

"Well Steve, welcome to the family. I hope you like excitement." Nickel laughed as they walked towards Jade.

"Yes sir, I do." He said with a broad smile.

"And it's only just starting." She said as Steve pulled her close for an intimate embrace. Nickel just smiled and walked around to the driver's side. "I always wanted to drive one of these." He said to himself as he got in behind the wheel. He looked out the side window at his daughter in the arms of the man she loved. "Good did triumph today." He said softly.

"I really thought I lost you." Steve said as he looked down at Jade.

"If you think for one minute that a brush with death will keep me from being with you, think again." She smiled as she pulled his head down for a warm kiss.

Steve smiled warmly as they kissed and time seemed to stand still.


	8. When All Is Said and Done

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 8 - When All Is Said And Done

Amanda walked into the room Shane was lying alone in. She walked up to the bed and pulled a chair and sat down beside him and started to gently stroke his forehead with her fingers. 

"I don't know if you can here me or not, I'd like to believe you can. I have been told that people in coma's can hear what people say to them. If that's the case then I have a few things to say to you. When I first met you I chalked you up to one of those guys that has a girl in every port, a guy who would never look at someone like me, especially when I have a son. I have met a lot of men who I thought I would care about, but until I met you I realized that none could even come close to making me feel the way you do. No one has ever looked at me or talked to me the way you do. You can make me feel wanted with just a look." She said brushing back tears.

"You can't leave me Shane, you just can't. I finally found the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with and you can't just leave me like this. You just can't." She said firmly. "I won't let you. I won't let you walk away from me this easily. I need you in my life; CJ needs you in his life as well. So you can't die you hear me." Amanda said firmly. "You have to come back to me. There is something I need to tell you." She smiled. "But I can only tell you if you wake up." She said quietly.

"Please wake up Shane." Amanda said as she bent to kiss his sleeping face. She took one last look at him and went back upstairs to join Chloe.

********

"We got an emergency here!" Don called as he rushed into Community General with Melvin in his arms. 

"Put him here." Called one of the ER doctors. "Page Dr. Bentley." He called to the receptionist.

__

^^Dr. Bentley report to the ER immediately^^ came the voice over the loudspeaker

Amanda heard her name and looked at Chloe with a look of pure dread. "Oh no." She said in quiet horror thinking it was Shane. She jumped up and quickly rushed out of the room with a very worried Chloe right behind her.

"What is it James? Is it Shane?" Amanda said as she met with James just outside the ER.

"No. But I need your help with this one." James said turning to head into the ER.

"What is the patients name?" Chloe asked in a panic.

"Um, Melvin Baker." He said looking at the paper before him. "Amanda we must…." was all he managed before Chloe barged past him into the ER.

"Hey she can't go in there!" James called as both he and Amanda hurried after her.

"Melvin!" Chloe said in horror as she rushed to her husband's best friend. "Melvin what happened? Where's Nickel?" She asked in a panic.

"Sch..uler…was…waiting…shot…" was all he managed as he drifted in and out of consciousness. 

"Melvin, is Nickel alive?" She asked as she started to cry. "Melvin please…"

"Please ma'am these people need to work now." James said kindly but firmly. 

"I'll take her," said a male voice behind her. Chloe turned around to see a strange man standing in the doorway. Don walked up to her and gently took her arm and led her out of the ER while James and Amanda scrambled to save Melvin.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked as she brushed her tears away.

"A friend." Don smiled kindly as he helped her sit down outside the ER. "I was the one that brought Melvin here."

"Where's my husband?" She asked firmly.

"When I left there was two guys locked in a fierce fight." He said looking down. "That's all I saw sorry." He said looking back up at her. "After Jade busted through that wall she told me to save Melvin…" Don started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Jade?" She asked in surprise. "My baby girl is alive?"

"Ma'am that woman would go through hell and back before she'd lay down and die." He smiled.

"Thank you." Chloe said quietly.

"I'm sure your husband will be fine, if your daughter's any indication." Don said leaning back on the wall. "I just hope this guy is okay." Don said looking into the ER.

"Yeah me too." Chloe said softly. Oh Nickel please come back to me alive, she said as she closed her eyes, leaned her head back on the wall and silently cried.

********

Steve pulled Jade closer as they continued to kiss.

"AHH." Jade cried out as Steve put pressure on her injured side.

"What?" He asked in surprise as she pulled away, causing Nickel to look up. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah just fine," she lied. "I just hurt my side is all. Maybe we should go and see how Melvin is." She said as Steve opened the door and she climbed in the front seat, and he got in the back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve pressed.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." She said to him with a false smile.

"Who's Melvin?" Steve asked.

"My boss." She smiled.

"And my best friend." Nickel said.

"Nice car by the way Jade." Nickel smiled.

Jade looked at her dad and smiled. "Enjoy the drive dad cuz this rides comin' home with me after tonight." She smiled as he started up the Hummer. She turned around and winked at Steve. "Great for off-roading." She said.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you." Steve said as he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Not in the last five seconds." She smiled as her dad started to drive back towards Community General.

"Well I hope your dad is okay." Jade said as she rested her head on the seat.

"How did you know about my dad?" Steve asked as he leaned forward again.

"Well I called Community General and talked to Cami and she told me." Jade said.

"When did you call? Cami didn't tell me, unless…."

"Unless what?" Jade asked.

"Unless she was going to tell me after she told me about my dad. I rushed out of there so fast I didn't give her a chance to finish. Oh Jade I'm so sorry. But after what Amanda told me about my dad and with what happened to Shane I thought that…"

"What happened to Shane?" Jade asked in a panic interrupting him.

"He was shot tonight Jade. He's in a coma." Steve said sadly.

"What?" Jade practically yelled.

"Sorry sweetheart I'm afraid it's true." Nickel said sadly.

"Oh no." Jade said as she closed her eyes and thought about her partner. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't have a chance to talk to Amanda about it. I rushed out to find you and was caught by Schuler." He said dryly.

"How's Amanda?" Jade asked in concern knowing how much her partner and her new friend liked each other.

"She's fine." Steve said. 

"And your dad and Jesse?"

"Both will be fine. My dad took a bad hit to his chest, but luckily no organ's were damaged beyond repair." Steve said as he leaned back on the seat.

"How are you Jade?" Nickel asked in a serious tone. "Are you hurt anyplace?"

"No, I'm okay," she lied again, "just a few scratches, that's all." She said with a fake smile. No sense in worrying them for nothing she told herself as she tried to ignore the pain now resounding throughout her whole body. 

"Thank goodness." Nickel said quietly. "By the way who was the man that helped Melvin? And where have you been all this time?" Nickel asked.

Jade sighed and started her long story.

********

"I think he's going to be fine. Thanks to you Mr…" Amanda said as he walked up to Don and Chloe on the bench.

"Don Simpson ma'am, and that's good news." Don smiled as he let out a sigh.

"Thank you Amanda. Where was he hit?" Chloe asked in concern.

"In the top left shoulder, just above the heart. The bullet went right through his Kevlar vest. Any lower and he would be dead right now." She said softly.

"It went right through?" Chloe asked in horror. "Oh Nickel." She said softly.

"I'm sure he's okay." Amanda said as James came to join them.

"Thank you doctor for saving my friend." Chloe said as James joined them.

"You're welcome." James smiled.

"James how's Shane?" Amanda asked in sadness.

"No change I'm sorry." James said looking down. 

"Oh Amanda I'm so sorry." Chloe said standing up and hugging the younger woman to her. She pulled away and felt her eyes get teary again.

"I just hope Nickel is okay." Chloe said out loud.

"I am now…" came a voice behind them. All four whirled around to see Nickel, Jade and Steve standing in the entranceway.

"Nickel!" Chloe said happily as she rushed into the waiting arms of her husband. "Oh Nickel when I saw Melvin come in here shot I thought that, I thought…"

"It's okay darling, I'm okay. Schuler is dead. It's all over." Nickel smiled as he kissed his wife. "And Jade's okay." He said.

"Oh my baby girl." Chloe said as she hugged Jade close. Jade forgot all about the pain in her side as she welcomed the warm embrace from her mother. 

"Oh mom I love you." Jade whispered to her mother as she felt her eyes getting watery.

"Now that's what I call a family reunion." Don said to Amanda. She said nothing only smiled. 

Don walked up to Jade and Nickel. He looked at Nickel and finally realized who he was. "Mr. Washington sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Don said as he shook Nickel's hand.

"Thank you." Nickel said shaking back.

"Who is that?" James asked Amanda.

"The director of the NSA." She simply said.

"Wow." He said as he walked away.

"I had no idea who I was helping." Don smiled.

"Actually it is I who owe you the thanks. Jade told me on the way over here how you helped her. If it wasn't for you none of us would probably be here right now." Nickel said warmly.

"Just doing my job sir." Don said with a smile. "But if you'll all excuse me I have a family to get back to myself." He said as he walked up to Jade. "Agent Marshall I have met many brave soldiers in my day, but today you showed them all up." He said warmly as he saluted her.

"Thanks Don for everything. You saved my life today. I can't thank you enough." She said as she hugged him.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all please let me know." He said.

"Actually I kind of liked my new vehicle." She smiled broadly.

"I'll send you the ownership papers tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks again!" She said happily as Steve came and stood beside her and put his arm around her.

"Thanks Don." Steve said.

"Hang on to this one, Steve. She's worth more than you'll ever know." Don smiled.

"That's just what I plan on doing." Steve said as Don turned around and walked away into the night.

Steve and Jade walked back to the group. Steve stared at Jade's parents and for the first time felt a bit conspicuous.

"I don't think we have been introduced." Chloe said with a smile to the handsome man before her.

"Oh mom I forgot." Jade said with a smile. "Mom this is Steve Sloan. Steve my mom, Chloe." Jade said. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Steve said as he took Chloe's hand and gently shook it.

"Yeah me too." She smiled.

"Amanda how's Shane?" Jade asked in concern.

"He's still in a coma." She said sadly.

"Can I see him?" Jade asked pulling away from Steve.

"Yeah." Amanda said. "And you," she said looking at Steve, "need to head to the x-ray chamber right now. Because if you die or something before your dad wakes up I'll have to pay for it." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Steve said. "I'll wait for Jade and then go." Steve said. "I promise."

"I'll be right back." Jade said as she walked into the room Shane was. Amanda walked with her but stood at the doorway to give Jade her time with her partner.

Steve turned around and smiled at Chloe and Nickel. "Um, so…" he started feeling a bit awkward.

"Please Steve don't feel awkward around us." Nickel said with a smile. "Just think of us as ordinary people." He said simply.

"Ordinary?" He smiled. "Okay." He said.

********

Jade walked up to Shane and felt sorrow starting to take over her weary body. "Oh Shane what happened?" She asked softly as she looked down at him hooked up to all the machines. 

"I know you can hear me. I've read stories about people in coma's that can hear what people around them say. So I'm going to say this once and once only. You better pull through this." Jade said as she felt her eyes get teary. "You better not leave me at the mercy of a new partner, having to waste my time by breaking in someone new." She half laughed. "You can't leave all the people that love you. You finally have a chance at something wonderful and if you walk away from it then you're a quitter. And you have never been a quitter!" Jade said her voice raising causing Amanda to look up at them.

"Damn it Shane you better fight this." Jade practically shouted at him. "Fight it you stubborn Italian. Because if you die I'll have to track you down in hell and make you pay for putting us through all of this." Jade said firmly.

"Okay…just…stop…shouting…at…me…" came the voice of her partner and friend.

"Shane!" Jade cried happily as Amanda rushed to them. "Welcome back partner." Jade smiled.

"Didn't know…I was…lost." Shane managed. Shane saw Amanda and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey baby." Amanda said as she bent down to kiss him. "You had me worried for a bit there. I thought I lost you." She said.

"Not going to…happen…not…that lucky." Shane managed as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"What is all the commotion?" James asked as he rushed in to see Shane awake. "I thought my monitors where lying. But I'm glad you came back to us." James said as he checked Shane's stats.

"Well I think you're going to be fine sir." James said to Shane.

"Terrific…" Shane said sleepily.

"But if he doesn't get and sleep he'll never heal properly." James said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Jade said as she gave his hand a squeeze before she left the room.

"I'll be here all night if you need me." Amanda said kissing him.

"Amanda I lo…" was all he managed before he slipped into sleep again, breathing softly.

"I love you too Shane." Amanda whispered as she kissed him again. She looked at him once more and then walked out of the room with a large smile on her face; and joined the others.

"He's going to be fine." Amanda said happily as Chloe hugged her. "Well Steve I guess we should get you checked out so that you can go and some sleep also." Amanda said.

"Where are you guys staying?" Jade asked her parents as the pain in her side finally caught up with her. She crossed her face in pain and put her hand to her side.

"Um in…a…hotel…" Nickel said slowly as he noticed his daughters pain. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, just…fine…" she said as she brought her hand to the open only to find it covered with blood.

"What the?" Steve said.

"Steve I…" Jade managed as she fainted. Steve caught her in his arms.

"Jade!" Chloe said in horror.

"In here Steve." Amanda said as they rushed into the OR.

Chloe and Nickel just stood outside the doors and watched helplessly as their daughter was once again taken away from them.

"James I need you." Amanda called. James rushed in. "What in the world?" He said running to Jade.

"Please Steve let us work." James said as he helped Amanda work on Jade. "Steve!"

Steve walked out of the OR with a sad look on her face. He looked up at Chloe and Nickel with a look of sad defeat. "I just can't lose her." He simply said. 

"Jade's strong. We have to believe she'll be okay." Nickel said firmly as he placed a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"What else could go wrong?" Steve muttered.

"Steve!" Came a female voice behind him. All three whirled around to see Suzy standing in the hallway with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh no." Steve muttered quietly as Suzy rushed up to him.


	9. A New Beginning

****

NEMESIS… Chapter 9 - A New Beginning

"Here." Amanda said as she finally removed the bandage that Don applied to Jade's side. 

"It's not that bad. At least the appendix wasn't ruptured." James sighed in relief. "I think we should keep her overnight just to be sure." James said.

"Sure we can put her in the already enlarging room with the rest of our friends." She smiled.

They worked to fix up Jade and get her ready to spend the night here also.

********

All three whirled around to see Suzy standing in the emergency entranceway.

"Who is that?" Chloe asked.

"Our DA." Steve said. "She's the cause of the argument Jade and I had today." Steve said firmly.

"Steve I just heard about your dad." Suzy said rushing up to him, ignoring Nickel and Chloe. "Is he okay?" She asked not seeing Jade with him. Perfect his little tramp is not here; she smiled to herself. Obviously her priorities are someplace else.

"I just heard and wanted to make sure you were okay." She said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Chloe and Nickel just looked at the woman who was obviously interested in stealing Steve away from Jade.

"Yeah he's going to be fine. Thankfully." Steve said looking at Amanda who was now coming towards them.

"I'm sorry I haven't met you." Suzy said looking at Nickel and Chloe.

"Nickel Washington and my wife Chloe." Nickel said firmly. "We're friends of Steve's." He said.

"Nickel Washington? Now why does your name sound so familiar?" Suzy said with a smile.

"NSA ring any bells?" Nickel said dryly. 

"Oh yeah the director that's it. Well I didn't know Steve had such powerful friends." She gushed.

"Yes he does. He is in love with my daughter after all." Nickel smiled.

Suzy's smiled turned to a frown. She's the _daughter_ of the _director_ of the _NSA_? Suzy quietly screamed with disdain in her mind. 

"Well Steve that is something." Suzy said looking back at Steve. 

Man she just does not quit Chloe said inside. 

Amanda broke the discussion just on time for Steve's liking. "Jade's going to be just fine. The wound did no major damage." Amanda said happily. All three heaved a sigh of relief.

"Can I see her?" Steve asked eagerly.

"Of course." Amanda said.

Steve turned around and headed for Jade without saying a word to Suzy. Suzy just stood in the awkward silence before she decided it was time to leave.

"Well I guess I'll see Steve later." Suzy said as she walked away from them without saying a word.

"What was that all about?" Amanda asked.

"Don't ask." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Well I you'll please excuse me I have to go and check on Mark and Jesse before I call it a night. But I'm sure I'll see you both back here tomorrow." Amanda said warmly.

"Count on it." Nickel said warmly. "And thanks for everything." Nickel smiled while Chloe shook her head in agreement.

********

Suzy made her way back out to the entrance. If you think I'll just give up that easily think again. I'll get Steve one way or another. One day he'll be mine and that little tramp will be history. I don't care if her father is the president; I've never been denied anything I have wanted and I'm not about to start, she smiled.

She got into her car and looked back at Community General in her rear view mirror. See you soon Steve.

********

"Hey." Steve said softly as he walked up to Jade who was now lying in a bed beside Shane.

"Sorry about this." Jade said lazily as the drugs were making her woozy.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry. You're alive. That's all that matters." Steve smiled as he took her hand and held it.

"Please take my parents to the hotel." Jade said wearily.

"They can stay with me tonight." Steve smiled as he bent to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you Steve." Jade breathed as she kissed him back. "I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry I…" she started.

Steve brought a finger and gently placed it on her lips to stop her. "Please stop. It's in the past." He smiled at her. "It was nothing, and always will be nothing." He said firmly. 

"Good to hear." She smiled as her eyes fought to stay open.

"I'll be here in the morning. We can talk more then." He smiled. "Goodnight my love." He said warmly as he kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Steve." She said softly as Nickel and Chloe walked up to her.

"I'll meet you guys outside." Steve said as he hurried to change his reservation for tonight. Their special night would have to wait a few days, but at least it would come, that's all that mattered.

"You guys can stay with Steve tonight." Jade said quietly.

"You just try to rest sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning." Nickel said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Oh my baby girl, sweet dreams." Chloe said as she also kissed her daughter. Jade finally lost the battle to sleep and closed her eyes.

"Come on we need sleep also." Nickel said as he put his arm around his wife and they walked out of the OR arm in arm.

"Where to _son_?" Nickel said warmly making Steve look at them with big smile.

********

"I think you need some sleep." Amanda said to Cami as she walked into the room where Jesse and Mark were sleeping.

"Oh yeah I must have fallen asleep." She said lazily.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind." She smiled. "What time can I come tomorrow?" She asked as she walked up to Jesse.

"Anytime." Amanda said softly.

"Sweet dreams my prince." Cami said gently as she lightly kissed Jesse.

"Come on, let's go home." Amanda said warmly.

*********

Steve was the first to arrive at the hospital the next morning. He left the house keys with Nickel and told him after they were finished with breakfast to lock up. 

He rushed into the room Jade was the night before only to find it empty.

"What the?" He asked out loud in panic.

"It's okay Steve," James said walking into the room. "We moved both her and Shane upstairs, along with Melvin Baker. Amanda put them all in one room. Talk about no privacy." The older doctor laughed.

"So Shane is going to be fine?" Steve asked in relief.

"Yup." James said.

"Thanks Doc." Steve said as he rushed out of the room.

"Didn't you at least want to know the room number?" James called.

"Oh yeah." Steve said sheepishly as he walked back.

James laughed and told him.

Steve rushed upstairs into the large room to see his dad's bed raised and him awake.

"Dad." Steve said quietly as he looked around the room and saw everyone else still sleeping.

"Oh Steve." Mark said as he embraced his son. "Thank god you're alive." Mark said happily.

"Yeah will I wouldn't be if it weren't for Jade." Steve smiled, as he looked his beautiful girlfriend sleeping in her bed.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing." Mark smiled also. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. "I feared the worst."

"Well it could have been worse." Mark said gravely. "But Jesse and I were lucky. The car hit a large stone and the airbags deflated. If it hadn't been for that stone we both would have gone through the windshield." He said looking at Jesse. "And who is that by the way?" Mark asked looking at Melvin who was also sleeping.

"Melvin Baker, Jade's boss." Steve said as he sat down beside his dad and looked at Jade.

"Wow talk about a full house." Mark mused.

"I love her dad." Steve said simply.

"I can see why." Mark said as he looked at her also.

"It's more than physical dad, although she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But I mean last tonight she actually smashed through the wall of an abandoned building because she thought she had to bring down Schuler. She didn't know I was there, didn't know her dad was there, she just knew she had to bring him down." Steve said in amazement. "I mean wow." He said.

"I know son. She's one in a million." Mark said warmly. 

Steve looked up at his dad.

"When I thought I lost her, I thought my life was over dad. I have never felt that lost before." Steve said.

"Did you tell her that?" Mark asked his son.

"Not yet. I was going to last night, but I didn't get the chance. But I will make sure I do today." Steve smiled as he noticed Jade starting to stir.

He got up and walked up to her. He looked down at her and smiled as he pushed some stray hair away from her face and bent down to kiss her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"And sleeping beauty was wakened by her handsome prince." Jade said sleepily.

"Good morning to you to." Steve smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

"I'm okay." She said as she sat up and spied Mark sitting up also and smiling at her. "Mark!" She said happily. "I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled.

"That's makes two of us." He said leaning back on his pillow. "We got quite the party in here." He laughed.

"Yeah sad but true." She said as she looked at Shane and then the others. "Good thing I can leave today." She said happily.

"Oh really?" Steve said.

"Yeah…me…too…" came the tired voice of her partner.

"Shane!" Jade said as she looked at him.

"Mornin'." He smiled. "Hey Mark. Hey Steve." He said.

"Hi Shane. Welcome back." Mark said.

"Hey Shane." Steve smiled.

"Thanks I think." Shane said slowly as he looked around the room. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he fully awakened. "Why are you here? I talked to you downstairs last night and you were okay." He asked. 

"Don't ask." Jade said simply. "Yesterday was unbelievable."

"You know I was told you were dead." He said dryly.

"I was." She said looking at Steve. "But it's hard to keep a good agent down." She laughed. 

"What happened to Schuler?" Shane asked.

"He collected early retirement." Nickel said walking into the room with a smile on his face. He walked up to Shane and patted him heartily on the back. 

"Damn the whole family _is_ here." Shane laughed. 

"Yeah and once this whole room fully awakens I'm sure we'll get a notice for violating the sound laws in this hospital." Mark laughed.

"And then some." Jesse said as he joined in.

"Jesse!" Steve said to his friend.

"Hey Steve." Jesse said lazily. "Hey Jade."

"Hi Jesse." They both answered with a big smile.

"Whoa what happened to everyone?" Jesse asked causing everyone to laugh again.

"I think someone said the world fell apart." Melvin said.

"And I think I was right." Amanda said walking into the room.

"I think we'll need a bigger room." Mark laughed.

"Welcome back old friend." Nickel said walking up to Melvin. "You had me worried for a bit there." He said softly.

"Well for a bit there I was worried that Schuler had you cornered." Melvin said.

"His days were numbered." Nickel said. "He was fighting a losing battle. But I'm just glad this one is over."

"This one?" Melvin asked suspiciously while Nickel chose not to continue the conversation.

"Good thing it's over." Chloe said as she joined her husband beside their friend. "Hi Mel." She smiled.

"Chloe girl, how are you." He smiled as he hugged her.

"My whole family is safe, what more could I ask for." She smiled as she looked back at Jade and Steve.

"Well I know that I could use some new clothes." Jade said.

"Well I could always take you shopping again." Steve offered.

"Take him up on it Jade, it doesn't happen very often." Mark laughed.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Nickel said walking up to Mark. "I'm …"

"I know who you are Mr. Washington." Mark smiled as he extended his hand.

"Nickel please." He smiled as he shook Mark's hand. "My wife Chloe."

"Pleased to meet you both." Mark said. "You have an amazing daughter Nickel." Mark said.

"Yeah we know." Nickel said softly as the three of them looked at Steve and Jade who tried to steal a kiss.

"What?" Jade looked up her facing turning red.

"Well we are going to get some breakfast." Nickel said. "But we'll be back shortly." Nickel walked up and hugged Jade tightly, and gave Steve a friendly slap on the back. 

"See you later sweetheart. Have fun you two." Chloe smiled as she kissed her cheek and they left the room.

Mark watched as they left the room. Wow was all he could manage.

"And we are going to get some food also and go shopping." Jade smiled as she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Well I guess it's just the four of us." Shane said. 

"Yeah nice try." Amanda said. "As soon as you have some breakfast as well it's off to the x-ray chamber for you to see how you're healing." She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh goody." He said sarcastically.

"Did Cami say when she'd be here?" Jesse asked.

Amanda was about to answer when they heard a loud crash outside the room.

"Now." She laughed.

Cami walked into the room and everyone laughed.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey Cami." Jesse said.

"Hey Jesse." Cami said walking up to him and giving him a big kiss, while the others just watched.

Jade finally finished dressing and joined the others. "See you later dad." Steve said as he walked up and gave his dad a big hug.

"Bye Mark." Jade said as she hugged Mark also.

********

Sometime later…

"Well I think I'll take Jesse for a walk in this wheelchair." Cami said getting up. "How about it sweetie?" She asked.

"Sounds great." Jesse smiled as Cami helped him out of bed and into the chair.

They left the room leaving only Mark and Melvin alone. Amanda had taken Shane out some time before that.

"So Dr. Sloan…" Melvin started.

"Oh call me Mark please Melvin." Mark said warmly.

"Okay Mark." Melvin smiled. "So do you like golf?" He asked.

********

"So will I live?" Shane asked after he was finished and was sitting in his wheelchair waiting to get back into his bed.

"Yes thankfully." Amanda smiled as she bent and kissed him on the top of his head. She turned away and he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"I um," he started, "I can't thank you enough for saving my life." He smiled.

"But I didn't operate on you. It was James. He saved your life." Amanda said as she sat down beside him on a near by chair.

"No it was you. I heard all the words you said in the car on the way to the hospital." He smiled as he held her hand. "That's what kept me alive. That's what gave me strength to keep fighting. And when I was in the coma, it was your words that helped me find my way back, back to life and back to you." He said looking down. "I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to…" he said as she put a finger to his lips to stop him. 

"I'm not." She smiled. 

He took her hand and kissed it. "I don't deserve you you know." He said warmly.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing about you. I mean you risked your life for me without thinking of the consequences." She said.

"Well since we don't deserve each other I think we're perfect for each other." He smiled.

"The best." She said.

"Ma bella." He whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yeah me too." She breathed back.

********

"What about this store?" Steve asked as they stopped in front of a small boutique.

"Steve." Jade said stopping them. 

"Yeah?" He said looking at her.

She pulled him to a nearby bench and sat down.

"Steve I have to say this before I lose my nerve." She said firmly.

Oh no, Steve said inside fearing the worse.

"Steve I'm sorry for yesterday." Jade started "I, "

"Jade don't."

"Steve please, let me finish." She said softly. 

"Okay." He said softly also.

"I have never felt the happiness or experienced the love in my life before as I have with you. Even with Dean it was different. It was never this deep, and never felt this good." She said looking away. "And when I saw you in the arms of that woman yesterday I jumped to the wrong conclusion too fast." She said looking back at him with tears in her eyes.

Steve's heart broke into tiny pieces as he watched her.

"I thought that," she paused to get her bearings, "I thought you didn't want me anymore." She said sadly. "And it crushed me."

"Jade I," Steve started.

"But," she said stopping him, "I was wrong. You see I trust you with more than my life. I trust you with my heart and that scares me. But I give it to you willingly. And I know now that it's in good hands, it's safe. And I'm sorry I doubted that."

"Now and forever Jade." Steve said as he took her hands and held them firmly in his. "And if you ever again feel a doubt, please just ask me." He pleaded. "I was in hell yesterday when you left. And then when Amanda told me that," he paused looking down, "you might be dead, I felt my world come to a complete stop." He said looking back up.

"I love you Jade, no matter what." He smiled. "And I never want to you to feel anything but my love and devotion to you." He said firmly. "And if you ever doubt me then I know I will have failed in my duty to you." He said.

"Oh Steve, let's make sure it never comes to that." Jade said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Deal," he said as he kissed her back. They sat on the bench for sometime just relishing in the happiness of being together. Finally they finished their shopping and headed back to the hospital.

********

****

ONE WEEK LATER

"I'd like to make a toast." Nickel said as he stood up from his place at the head of the table in Mark's dining room that night. He looked around the room and beheld the faces before him, all smiling, all friends.

"To old family and new friends. There is not a force in the world that could ever take them away!" He said firmly as he raised his glass. 

"Here here." Was the course all around the table.

********

"See you tomorrow sweetheart." Nickel said as he kissed and hugged his daughter goodnight.

"What time is our first apartment showing?" Chloe asked Jade.

"9 am. Not to early." She smiled as Steve held her close.

"Nite Steve." Nickel said shaking his hand.

"Goodnight Steve." Chloe said hugging him.

"Goodnight guys." Steve said as he watched them leave.

"Shall we retire to a quiet spot?" Steve asked as he guided Jade to the living room.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

********

"What time do we tee off tomorrow Mark?" Melvin asked as turned to follow Nickel and Chloe.

"Also 9 am." Mark smiled as he shook Melvin's hand goodbye. "Pick you up at 8:30."

"See you then." Melvin smiled as he shook Mark's hand goodbye, then went to join Nickel for the ride back to their hotel.

********

"So what time are we going to hit Disneyland?" Cami asked Jesse as they sat on the steps outside Mark's house later that night.

"What time are you getting up?" Jesse asked.

"What time shall I wake you?" She said mischievously.

"Ohhh…" Jesse smiled as he kissed her.

********

"Thanks again for taking me and CJ to the zoo." Amanda said as her and Shane walked along the beach hand and hand after dinner.

"It was my pleasure." He said as they reached their blanket again. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. They sat in silence just staring at the water before them.

"Shane I …"

"Amanda I …" they both started at once.

"You first." Shane laughed.

"Okay." Amanda said as she turned to face him. "When you were in your coma I honestly didn't think you'd make it." She said softly. "I feared I had lost you for good." She said looking at him, running her hand through his dark wavy hair. "And when you pulled through, my happiness was something I thought lost long ago."

"I'm sorry I put you through that. If I had known I would have woken up sooner." He smiled at her. "But being in that coma made me realize how precious life really is, and how it should never be taken for granted." He said softly. "There are also other things that should never be taken for granted." He sighed.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like love." He said seriously. "Amanda I have never said this to someone in my life and meant it as much as I do right now." He said looking into her eyes. 

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Shane." Amanda said as she felt her eyes get teary from happiness. 

Shane smiled as he took her into his arms and wrapped his body around her's in the blanket and showed her just how much he really loved her.

********

"What a week." Jade said as she lay her head against Steve's chest as they rested in front of the fireplace, their favourite spot.

"You can say that again." Steve smiled. "I have so much to say to you but before I start, here..." He reached over and put in a CD and pressed play. "This song I dedicate to you. Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. But," he said with a sly smile.

"But?" Jade said in confusion.

"But sometimes you have to be reminded that you are human and that you have to ask for help once and a while." He said pulling her back into his embrace. "As you listen to the words try to find what is special inside of you, try to find what I see." Steve said.

__

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me 

I'm more than a bird

I'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train

It's not easy to be me 

Jade closed her eyes and listened to the words of the song she was very familiar with. And it was true. She sometimes tried to take on the whole world without asking for help. But not anymore, she wasn't super-woman afterall. He was with her now, now and forever, beside her all the way. And if she ever needed help he would be right there beside her.

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see   
  
It may sound absurd; but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed; but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me 

She felt tears of joy starting to come. This song reminded her that she was not alone and that she was not indestructible. She was just as imperfect as anyone else was and she needed help sometimes just like everyone else. She was allowed to show emotion, she was allowed to show pain and she was allowed to show weakness. She was allowed to cry; she was allowed to get mad and she was allowed to show envy. She was human; she was ordinary. And that was okay, because the only one that that all mattered to was right beside her, now and forever.

__

Up, up and away; away from me  
Well it's all right

You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy; or anything:   
  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me _

Inside of me; Inside of me

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

Only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

And it's not easy  
  
It's not easy to be me

Jade let the song play through and let the words play with her brain long after the music stopped. 

"So did you find it?" Steve asked as he moved her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Find what?" Jade asked puzzled.

"What is special about you? Did you find it?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Steve," she said as she leaned into kiss him, "I never lost what was special about me." 

END (for now)

** Dear readers I hope you enjoyed my second DM story!! I plan to continue the Suzy story line and throw in a few other surprises in my next story. Thanks for the kind reviews, they made my writing this story that much more easier.**

* * *


End file.
